A New Tune
by Peppermint Smile
Summary: Things do not turn quite the way our old friends had planned when they decided to lead a talent show. Not one person is safe from this new discovery of what East High students are really like. Give grace: first fanfic. Copyright 2006 Peppermint Smile
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Arguments

**Prologue**

_You've got to grind, grind, grind_

_At that grindstone_

_Though child'ood slips like sand through a sieve_

_And all too soon they've up grown_

_And then they've flown_

_And it's too late for you to give_

_Just that spoonful of sugar_

_To 'elp the medicine go down_

- "A Man Has Dreams" from Mary Poppins

When I was in the first grade, we watch _Mary Poppins _for the last day before Winter Break. Everyone stared at me very oddly when I started bawling at the end of the movie, and Mrs. Anderson had to take me out of the classroom. What they didn't realize was that the reason I was crying was because of Mr. Banks in the story. He reminded me very much of my own father; a proud, busy father. However, there was no Mary Poppins in the Evans family. Just like in the song, my twin sister and I were growing up rapidly, but neither of our parents was there to watch it. It was our junior year of high school, and we still had private tutors and teachers scheduling our events. We were in desperate need of something, or someone different. By the looks of things, there wasn't going to be any happy ending Sharpay and Ryan, the drama king and queen. That was before Troy got the idea that we should do a talent show for East High, and Mrs. Darbus announced that we were going to do _Oliver Twist_ for our winter musical……

**Chapter One**

Inside a deserted auditorium, four high-schoolers stood arguing, waving their papers in each other's faces. Well, technically only three were; the 4th one just stood to the side of the circle and just watched, listening.

"Why should Kelsey not be allowed to play the piano for the talents show; she's really good!" the dark, curly-haired girl shouted pleadingly.

"Because no one wants to listen to slow, boring, piano music for like 10 minutes, Gabbi" the blonde girl shouted, stomping her high-heeled foot. "Ryan, explain to them, don't just stand there!"

The blue-eyed boy, who was the one standing to the side, looked over at her doubtfully and waited a few seconds before opening his mouth, but whatever he was going to say, it never came out;

"He won't be able to because he knows it's a lie! Kelsey's a great pianist, and remember; she is the one who wrote most of the songs you sing!" Troy, the tall, athletic teenager shouted back, his brown hair flopping wildly.

"It's a common fallacy, Sharpay," Gabbi said, calming down now, "It's called 'composition'; when the first party doesn't like the second party, the 1st party assumes—"

"Oh don't you go all smart on me, Gabriella Montez" Sharpay snapped, glaring daggers at the almost couple. "You just jealous because you know how much more **talented** I am than you." During this part, Sharpay tossed her hair over her shoulders dramatically, putting one hand against her heart. "**I **am going to be singing both 'It's My Party' and 'My Heart Will Go On'; and do you think people will be happy when they find out they're listening to some slow _firchetto _instead of my lovely voice?"

"The word is _concerto_," Gabriella said, losing her patience again, "and if you hate the way we plan things so much, why are you still here?! Go make your **own** talent show, since you know so much about the way they are run!"

"Fine, I will!!!" Sharpay screeched louder than was necessary, and turned on her heel, marching towards the doors. "Come on, Ryan!" she cried out dramatically. Hearing no response, she turned furiously around, thinking her twin (how in the world were they related at all?) to be daydreaming or asleep again. "I **said**, come on Ryan, get out of your little dream world.

The blonde was surprised to her blue-eyed bro just staring at the ground, very awake and seemingly in the present day. He mumbled something under his breath.

"Now none of your lame excuses; get over here!" This time Ryan looked up at her straight in face, and said his response softly, but clearly, and everyone heard it—

"No"  
Sharpay stared at him as if he was out of his mind.

"No?! What are you thinking? You wouldn't be able to last five minutes without me, and you know it. So stop fooling around and get your tush over here." With that, she walked over to her brother and pulled on his arm, but he pulled strongly- stronger than she had ever seen him- away.

"This isn't a joke! I mean it! I want to stay." Sharpay stared into her brothers eyes (wasn't too hard, they were about the same height). They were very serious, very alive, and very decided. "…Really"

"**Fine**" Sharpay said in a low hiss that sent shivers of dread up and down Ryan's spine. "**Fine!**" she repeated louder, stomping over to the doors. "**FINE!!**" she screamed at the door panel. Turning to Gabbi and Troy, she also yelled, "**AND I HOPE YOU TWO ARE ENJOYING THIS, BUT REMEMBER THIS; MY DAD OWNS THIS COUNTRY CLUB, AND IF I SAY 'NO', SO DOES HE!" **With that, the drama queen yanked open the sliding door, and slammed it shut behind her. The auditorium, only a few minutes ago filled with laughter and discussion, was quiet as a tomb, except for the sound of a twin dropping down into a bench, with his head in his hands.

"Oh God…" he groaned.

Gabriella and Troy just stared at him. That had to be the first time they had ever seen Ryan speak out against his sister. He never spoke that much as it was. Gabbi felt her heart go out to the confused brother, separated from the one person he had always had right beside him. "He must feel so lost….." she thought sadly, but could not find any words in her huge vocabulary that might cheer him up. None of them were appropriate for the situation.

Troy, on the other hand, was just weirded out by the whole affair. Drama between the drama duo? The duo no longer a duo? Ryan Evans on **their** side? This was just not right. Ryan needed to snap out of it and get things back to normal. Sure, he himself had "broken free" last year….. but you just don't leave your sister like that! So if sympathy flowed like a fountain from Gabbi, Troy's fountain was full of rusty and moldy pennies of disgust.

Troy coughed uncomfortably, which seemed to bring Ryan a bit back into the world; he now was staring unseeing in front of him. Gabriella opened her mouth, but Troy shushed her.

"It'll all work out," he said, leading her, protesting, away, "he'll be back to his regular thick, silly self soon" Laughing at his own joke, Troy missed a hard glare aimed at his back. Gabbi had to agree with the glare- just because he was quiet didn't mean Ryan couldn't hear.

Troy tugged Gabbi like a pull-toy back to the cluttered planning table, where charts and quick scribbles made it look like an early white Christmas.

Gabbi finally let Troy pull her back into brainstorming. Within 10 minutes, the two were chatting and chuckling as if nothing had happened. In the midst of a particularly loud snicker, Gabriella looked over at the old bench. It was quite empty.

Seeing Gabbi distracted, Troy tried to bring her back in. After 5 minute of Troy making a fool of himself, he banged his head against the table, and then let it rest there.

"What's up, Gab. You haven't spoken 2 words together in the last hour"

"It's just…." Gabriella sighed. "It feels so weird knowing that we're using the EVAN'S auditorium but **without** the Evans. It just doesn't seem right."

"You won't have to worry about that for long," Troy grumbled, lifting his head up and looking her in the face. "Sharpay probably ran straight to her daddy, with Ryan in following." Gabbi shook her head determinedly.

"I don't think Ryan would do that." Troy stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you have such a strong idea about what kind of person Ryan is?" Gabriella's cheeks were briefly pink, but she spoke with a confidence in her voice.

"I don't. It's just that he just went against his sister, and his sister ran to their parents right afterward. He won't be going over there any time soon." It was Troy's turn to shake his head.

"For once, Sharpay is right; that kid won't last long without her. She's like a right hand to him." Gabbi just frowned. There was an awkward silence.

"Let's just forget about it and move along…" Gabbi finally said, pulling papers towards her.


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible Carrier

Waving goodbye to Troy, Gabriella walked back across the auditorium, looking for the light switch so she could leave.

"Man this is a big place" Gabbi thought, walking around the perimeter of the room. No switch. "Are these people too rich to have something as low-class as a light switch?" Gabbi inwardly grumbled, "Maybe it is down this hall…"

Still seeing no switches, Gabriella went farther and farther into the maze of corridors until….

"**Oh no**" Gabriella groaned softly, turning around in circles when she came to another crossroad of corridors. She was about to call out for help, but she heard a distant sound, so she stopped short and listened hard.

It was the soft tune of the piano. The tune was so sweet and beautiful that Gabbi could barely breathe for the fear of spoiling it. Soon the mournful tune was joined by a clear voice, which sang this verse;

_when you think_

_there is no one to care_

_I shall be there_

_at your side_

After this there was a long pause, followed by lots of scratching as if a pencil on paper. Gabbi did not dare breathe, for fear of the composer to hear her. This is the whole song minus all the mistakes that were practiced and corrected. Throughout the song, Gabriella edged closer to the door where the beautiful melody was floating from.

_when you think_

_there is no one to care_

_I shall be there_

_at your side_

_-just for you_

_when you know_

_you are all alone_

_I shall be there_

_To loan you a hand_

_That's just for you_

_**Chorus: **_

_So please don't cry…._

_when there is no… hope_

_I'll be your hope for you_

_always next to you_

_However invisible I may be…. to you….._

_please know_

_that I care _

_when I…. carry you on……._

_Invisible hands shall hold yours…_

_and watch your every step_

_ready to catch you if you fall……_

_when your friends aren't there_

_i will be there_

_just for you_

_a smile to cheer you up_

_on your worst day_

_a smile….._

_just for you_

_**Chorus**_

_Oh though you may not know it_

_I will be here _

_To carry you on_

_To carry…_

_You _

_On…………._

Gabbi took a shuddering breathe. Tears rolled unnoticed down her cheek. Taking another large, shuddering breathe, she turned around the corner of the door and into the room.

A piano rested on the other side of the tiny practice room, where the unknown musician sat.

"Ryan?!?!" Gabbi gasped, staring amazed into his face. Ryan started greatly, scattering papers all over the ground.

"G-Gabriella?" he stuttered, kneeling down to quickly pick up the papers, "w-what are you still doing here?" Gabbi hurried over to where he was, also bending down to pick them up.

"Wow, deja vu," she thought, thinking back to Troy and her helping Kelsey pick up her music. Only now, it was just she and Ryan….

"I got lost trying to find the light switch in the hallways" she said aloud, "and I heard music, so I stopped to listen." Ryan turned bright red all the way up to the roots of his hair.

"You heard that?" he said worriedly, a look of horror crossing his face. Gabbi nodded, now also blushing, but hurriedly spoke again.

"But you are really good, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop" she said, as Ryan stood and gave her a hand up. "…I'm sorry" Ryan gave her a small, embarrassed smile.

"It's okay. You just startled me" Gabriella looked down at the last papers in her hand, and handed them over to the composer. At the top of one was a title in big bold letters that said _Envesebel Caryer. _

"I think you're really good" Gabbi said smiling, "You have a great talent. Was that you playing the piano too?" Ryan nodded.

"Sounds like you've been playing for a long time." Ryan nodded again.

"Ever since I could walk really." Gabbi stared at him admiringly, which made the blonde blush again. Ryan led her out of the room, guiding her back to the main auditorium while they talked.

"So you sing, dance, play the piano, and compose songs too?" Gabbi said laughing, "What **can't **you do?"

"A bunch of things, like sports" Ryan said sadly, organizing the sheets in his hands absent-mindedly. "All the things that normal boys do." Gabriella looked down awkwardly at her feet. She couldn't deny that Ryan was different then most boys, but that wasn't really a bad thing. He did not try to impress people, or be someone else. He acted like himself, was fairly modest, and didn't let out much of who he really was. Finding no way to put her thoughts into words, she changed the subject.

"I noticed that in one of your song titles," Gabbi said, pointing to the page she had seen earlier, "you accidentally spelled it wrong. It should be _I-N-V-I-S-I-B-L-E C-A-R-R-I-E-R._"

If Gabbi thought this would cheer Ryan up, she was most sincerely wrong. At this Ryan sighed, and hung his head, mumbling something.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Gabriella said lightly.

"I…I stink at spelling." Ryan said, looking at his feet.

"Well, that's nothing a little tutoring can't cure." Gabbi said cheerfully. "Troy used to stink at Calculus, but I convinced him to go to tutoring, and he got an A on his last quiz."

"You don't understand." Ryan said in a very depressed voice. "It's more than that..." and taking a deep breathe, he let out the truth-

"I'm dyslexic." Gabbi just gaped at him. "I found that out in kindergarten when I saw all the letters jumping around on my page. I was the only one who was still working on the ABC's eight weeks into the school year."

And so Gabriella listened sadly as the boy she only recently had met told her about he tangle with keeping up the grades for the pleasure of his tough parents, who usually compared his work to the honor student Sharpay. It was an embarrassment for two such big business people as them to have a son who was less than the ordinary. They didn't want anyone to know about it, so special tutoring was out of the question and Ryan would just have to stay with the normal class.

"...and so you see," Ryan finished, surprised to find himself saying so much, "that's why I am into drama so much; it's the one thing I knew I could do without disappointing my parents. At least, I though so... until I became caught up in song writing." Gabriella stared up at him sympathetically. If only there was some way she could help….

"Hey!" she cried out all of a sudden, making Ryan jump again, "I've got an idea. What if **I **tutored you, so that way your parents won't get mad and you can still get better at reading and stuff?!" Ryan's head perked up, and he looked at her eagerly.

"You would do that?" he said, reminding Gabbi a bit of a happy puppy.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thank you so much" Ryan said, grinning happily. Gabbi just laughed. They had reached the main auditorium again.

"No problem. We can get started right now, if you would like. My afternoon is free." Gabbi bit her lip, remembering all of a sudden that Troy had said that he would drop by her house later to see if she could go see a movie. But looking at Ryan's gleeful, hopeful blue eyes, she found her heart one over by his complete trust. "Come over here," she said, bringing over to the planning table, shoving off the papers. "and let's get cracking."


	3. Chapter 3: Kindness in the Rain

Smiling at Ryan, Gabriella gave give a side-hug. "Great job! You've progressed so much. You seem to be a fast learner." Ryan blushed from all the compliments, grinning from ear to ear. Gabbi now noticed what a cute smile it was, and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

"Thanks" he said sheepishly.

"You're welcome. I think that's probably enough for today. Just keep on practicing; the more you practice, the easier it will become." Looking at her watch, Gabbi winced. "Geez, it's getting late. I'd better head home, my parents will be worried." Standing up and glancing around again, she sighed grumpily. "Where is the light switch anyways?"

Laughing, Ryan also stood up, gathering his tutoring papers and sheet music. His laugh rang throughout the auditorium, cheering up the whole place with its lovely tone. It was a very contagious laugh, making Gabbi smile.

"We have a clapper" Ryan said, and clapped his hands twice. All the lights went out around them.

"All that looking around for nothing" Now also laughing, Gabbi shook her head. "Oh well, if I hadn't looked around, I wouldn't have heard your beautiful song. You have great talent, Ryan." Ryan turned red again, but as they walked towards the door, he stopped short.

"Gabriella," he said suddenly (she hadn't convinced him into calling her "Gabbi" yet), "do you really mean that—what you said about the song?"

"Yes…" she said, confused.

"Well," he said, pacing a little, thinking over his thought, "what if…you were to sing it at the talent show!" Seeing her startled look, he hurried on. "It was just an idea, but I was kinda thinking…well…I had made it sort of a duet you see…and…never mind, it's a bad idea."

Gabbi smiled at him. She couldn't help it. He was so much like a little boy, always taking things the wrong way.

"I don't think it's a bad idea at all, Ryan," she said comfortingly, making him smile again, "but I'm afraid it couldn't happen." Man could that smile fade fast. "It's not that I don't want to, but I already promised Troy I would sing 'Tonight' from West Side Story with him." Gabriella bit her lip again. It seemed that the name "Troy" had hit a sore spot in more than one part of Ryan's heart.

"Oh…" he said in a very disappointed tone, "that's okay." They walked in silence up to the doors. Gabriella inwardly smacked herself, because it seemed that Ryan was drawing back into his shell a little, presenting the polite, quiet outward appearance he usually had. Then something else caught her attention.

"Oh no, it's raining!" she groaned. Sure enough, the rain was pouring down in large sheets outside the glass door. "How am I going to get home now?" Both of them went outside, staying inside the dry shelter of the small overhang by the main doors. Ryan took off his jacket and held it up over Gabbi's head so the rain wouldn't hit her, ignoring the fact that his once nice, dried, and pressed shirt was now looking like a wet rag (he had no clue where to find the umbrellas). Gabriella smiled warmly at him for this gesture, and he smiled back through his wet hair. Then he squinted out beyond the now-locked gate. "Hey, is that a car out there?" Following his gaze, Gabbi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's Troy's car. I guess he came to pick me up." Ryan's smile faded again a bit, but he didn't let Gabriella see the change. "I'll lead you out there so you won't get wet." Thanking him, Gabriella stayed close as Ryan held the coat over both of them as they made their slow walk to the car. Troy pressed a button in the car so the door opened automatically, and a slightly damp Gabriella popped inside.

"Thanks again" she said to Ryan, smiling, closing the car door behind her. Ryan didn't bother to hold the jacket above his head (he was already soaked) as he waved goodbye, and stood at the gate until he saw the car slowly stopping not 20 meters from where it had just been. Running towards the car, he looked at Troy curiously. Rolling down the window, an extremely furious Troy shouted—

"The car stalled, and there is no clutch to jump-start it. This car is stranded."


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Evans

Ryan stared at Troy disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious," he groaned softly.

"You think **you're** upset," Troy grumbled, "I just got this car." The athlete sighed. "Do you know a place where we can stay at for the night? Our houses are on the other side of town. I can't possibly coast this new car there, especially with the traffic and the weather."

"My house is not too far from here," Ryan thought aloud, "… I guess you guys can stay at mine and Sharpay's place." Gabriella was already smiling at the idea of seeing where the drama duo lived, and Troy perked up a little at the thought of seeing Sharpay outside of school.

"That'll do just fine," Troy responded, smiling from inside the dry car. Then he looked up and down the soaked teenager outside.

"How far away **is** your house?"

"Just a block or two; why?"

"Since you're already wet, can you push from behind while I coast the car? This baby's going to need some help," Troy added, patting the steering wheel sadly. Sighing, Ryan considered it for a second. He didn't terribly feel like doing favors for Troy currently, but he didn't want to upset Gabbi. So, he finally went around to the back and began to push after Troy had managed to turn the car around in the direction of the Evan's house. Thank goodness for all of his dance lessons; they had strengthened his muscles.

The muddy journey to his house seemed years long, and during that time Ryan had gotten wetter and wetter by the cold rain until he had started to shiver. Then it was the shivering's turn to become worse and worse, resulting in it becoming very hard to push the barely coasting car. At long last, the reached the Evan's large, three-story house. Troy parked his car in the driveway, and he and Gabbi made a run for it, giggling in their haste. Troy and Gabriella ran all the way to the front doorbell as Ryan slowly caught up. A tall, red-haired lady answered it. She looked down at the still smiling teenagers, and raised an eyebrow amusingly.

"May I help you?" she asked curiously.

"I'm Troy Bolton, and this is Gabriella Montez. My car stalled not far from here, and we were just wondering—"

"Of course you can stay here!" said a cheerful, girly voice from behind the dance teacher. Sharpay popped out around the woman (who's name was Renee), and gave her two friends a huge smile. You see, she had already forgotten that Troy was involved in the argument at the country club- she was just excited to see him at her house. And she would be nice to Gabriella, who wasn't that bad, just a bit possessive of her Troy sometimes. "Anything for Troy and Gabbi" she giggled happily, pulling the two inside. Renee's eyebrows went even higher.

"Oh, so **you're **those guys. I've heard a lot about you." Then Renee saw the shivering blue-eyed mass still outside. "What happened to you?"

"Who cares!" Sharpay snapped, wishing no attention to be brought to her brother anytime soon. "Come on Gabs, you can borrow my clothes for the night." Ignoring the remarks behind her, Renee yanked Ryan in and began to scold him.

"You are **filthy **young man; what will your mother say about those ruined clothes. Moreover, you missed almost all of your dance lessons, which will not please your paying parents very much. Go straight to the laundry room and grab a towel that isn't already washed to dry off. And make sure not to track mud on the carpet or flooring, it has just been washed." Ryan nodded humbly, and after dumping out his shoes on the porch ("don't ruin the welcome matt!"), he quickly scooted off in search for a towel.

Sharpay led Gabbi upstairs to get some new dry clothes, leaving Troy stranded in the kitchen. Or maybe not so stranded.

A lady in a sharp business suit came out of nowhere. Merely by her shocking blonde hair, and the way she held herself and looked up and down him as if by cross-examination, Troy could tell that this must be the Mrs. Victoria Evans. He could now see why Renee had been so worried about Ryan and Sharpay's mom being upset; she looked ready to kill.

"So, you are the Troy Bolton I've heard so much about" Mrs. Evans said calmly, still inspecting Troy. "yes…yes you do indeed match her description." The lawyer surprised Troy with a smile. "You are quite an athletic boy."

"Ah…thank you" he said awkwardly, but also feeling relief that he had "passed the test".

"You are staying for dinner, I presume?"

"Yes" He was rewarded with another glittering smile.

"Oh good. I'll go ask Heidi to make something special then. Oh Katie," she added, stopping a nearby cleaning maid, "please escort Mr. Bolton up to William's room; I'm sure my oldest son's clothes will fit him quite comfortably."

"Yes Mrs. Evans," the college-girl responded, and led Troy over to a large spiral staircase. After climbing up to the third floor, she led him down wide hallway where there were 3 doors, each labeled with a different name. A pink door read, "Sharpay ", a red one read, "Ryan" and a dark blue one read, "Will". Katie knocked on Will Evan's room.

"Who is it?" said a low, muffled response.

"It is Katie, with a friend of Sharpay's. He needs to borrow some dry clothes." At last the door opened. A tall and well-built college boy filled the doorway. His light brown hair flopped loosely around, and he looked curiously at Troy. Then a huge smile spread across his face.

"You look just like she described you, Troy" he said, clapping the startled teenager on the back, pulling him in, and closing the door behind them. "You do look just like a popular athlete. Sort of like me." Laughing at this own joke, he walked over to his big closet, leaving Troy to look around the room. Almost every wall space was covered with famous football stars. The visiting college student's desk was covered in complicated-looking math papers, as well as some essays marked with A's. However, Troy didn't have too long to take in the sights, and Will soon returned, throwing some gray p.j. pants and a super bowl t-shirt at him.

"These fit me when I was senior, so they should fit you just fine. The bathroom is down the hallway to the left. The side covered with stuff is mine, so feel free to use it." And with that, the football player strode out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

Once inside the bathroom, Troy shook his head. Will had to be as unlike his younger brother as he had ever seen someone be. Ryan's side of the bathroom was fairly neat, with some marked lines sticky-taped to the mirror. Will's side looked like a typhoon had just bowled through. While deodorant was the main smell on that half, the other side smelled of shampoo (actually, that was because Sharpay loved to steal Ryan's shampoo and put in one that would make it smell better "for the stage" and make it look silky, but Troy didn't know that right now). It was just so weird finding that some of the Evans were actually…well... kind of cool.

Now in fresh (and slightly baggy) clothes, Troy jogged down the stairs just in time for the rather large argument occurring. The main cause could be seen shirtless and still dripping mud in a side room. It seemed that Ryan's mother had discovered her missing son.

"Why did you stay so long afterwards? You missed your dance lessons and managed to completely ruin your nice clothes and the dining room carpet. You then try to cover it up by stealing a towel from the laundry room and dirtying that up too. But was that enough? Oh no-"

"Please, I-"

"**Let me finish**. I can understand that you would protest against the fact that it was raining. But couldn't you have gotten an umbrella? And how is it that while your two friends came off a little damp, you are soaked through and muddy?"

Ryan had no response, but only hung his head now, letting the scolding soak in as the rain had not to long ago. Why didn't he say something? That there weren't any umbrellas, or he was helping Gabriella with homework, or that he was helping Troy and Gabriella stay dry? He had spoken up against his sister earlier today, why didn't he do it again, instead of just hanging his head and accepting all this blame? Troy wanted to say something himself, but the words stopped on his tongue. His mouth felt numb, and it did not help when Sharpay came skipping down the stairs with Gabriella, both in cute, pink, and sparkly pajamas.

"Come on Troy," Sharpay coaxed, pulling him away from the argument and towards the eating room. When Gabriella stopped at hearing the raised voice, Sharpay grabbed her also. "Don't tell me you want to see Ryan get scolded again for dumping his shirt on the laundry room floor. Daddy wants to meet you two when he gets home, so come on." Seeing Gabbi still lingering, she linked arms with her and tugged more strongly. "And there is nothing to see. Ryan is only flesh and bones; no muscles whatsoever, so there's no point in watching for look's sake." In Gabbi's mind she loudly disagree; Ryan had very nice dancer abs

The three made their way over to the dining room table, where Sharpay told them where to sit. Will soon was there, and Sharpay immediately pointed out to Gabbi the similarities between the two. So it happened that when Mrs. Evans came marching in, the girls were helplessly in giggles. Smiling to herself and saying something under her breath about "teenage joys", and she seated herself at one end of the table. Almost immediately stopping her giggling, Gabbi looked around.

"Where's Ryan?" she whispered to the snickering Sharpay.

"No doubt has been sent upstairs to put on some new clothes. Probably Will's, because Mommy always wants Daddy to easily compare the two when she is ticked off at Ryan; which happens a lot." Giving Gabbi a secret wink, Sharpay turned to her mother to talk about what she had learned in her ballet lessons that afternoon. Playing with her napkin, Gabriella did not smile again, but just folded that napkin many different ways with a furrowed brow, her stomach rumbling, wishing the meal would start soon. It caught Troy's attention. Tapping her hand, he smiled into her face.

"Why so grumpy? Cheer up, we won't have to wait long to start eating." Gabbi smiled weakly at him, but went back to playing with her napkin. She just couldn't get that gnawing feeling out of her stomach; and it was not the kind of gnawing that food could satisfy. She was only brought out of her contemplation when the door behind her clicked, and she whirled around.

Ryan plodded in, looking like a mouse in elephant skins. The obviously to big for him shirt was rolled up many times, as were the pants. His bare feet pattered softly against the cold wood floor as he climbed into his chair in between Troy and Will. Troy was far closer to Will's build than short Ryan. Gabbi had to admit; he did look rather short and skinny next to them. But there was still his certain charm; though squashed and shivering, it was there. He gave Gabbi a warm smile, as if to say, "Don't you look beautiful and aren't I such a dope in this garb?" Gabbi smiled back, feeling her inside churning. Was it just the hunger again or something else? Ryan's grin was soon interrupted by a hard punch in the shoulder. He noticeably winced, making Mrs. Evans frown.

"What say you and me have a wrestling match later tonight, squirt," Will boomed, "you need more practice." Mrs. Evans nodded her agreement, and Ryan hung his head again, nodding in submission. Gabbi felt pity growing in her heart again as Will and Troy chatted about PE when suddenly all their conversations and thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of a garage door opening. Ryan's head jerked up, and his face turned as white as the napkins as the table, making him look sick. Gabbi bit her lip. She could guess by the seriousness on everyone's faces what the sound meant. Mr. Jonathon C. Evans was home.


	5. Chapter 5: Food for Thought

Sharpay had pulled out an inflated mattress for Gabbi in her room, and the two chatted on Sharpay's bed for another half hour after dinner. At one point, Sharpay aksed Gabbi if she wanted to go to the game room, but when they went over there, Will was already in there playing Halo with Troy. Not wanted to go all the way back to the room, the girls sat a chatted by the door to the game room, which happened to be across from the boy's bathroom. At one point in their extensive conversation, Sharpay stopped talking and tilted her head to the side, a worried frown crossing her face.

"What is it?" Gabbi asked, still giggling about the last comment.

"Ryan's in the shower…" Sharpay said softly.

"And your point being…?" Gabbi said humorously.

"It's so quiet, there's something missing…" Sharpay said in a tone that Gabbi had never heard her use before. Then Sharpay's eyes widened in understanding.

"Did you figure it out?"

"Yah…it's his singing. He always sings in the shower, but the only sound I can hear is Will's dumb game." Sharpay shook her head. "Sorry, what were we talking about?"

The two resumed their conversation, though it wasn't nearly as much fun as before.

Later that night, as Gabbi tried to sleep on the comfy mattress, she reviewed what had happened during dinner. Mr. Evans reminded Gabriella abunch of Mr. Bolton, only a bit more into the "workaholic" kind of dad. The entire time he had made side comments about how thin Ryan looked, and how he needed to spend less time acting and singing and more working out. He needed to find a more manly sport than dance. When Mr. Evans heard that Ryan had "skipped" even that dance workout, he roared at him for missing even that small exercise.

"How are you supposed to get bigger and grow taller if you don't try?" he yelled out, waving his hands hopelessly in the air. Ryan had turned from red to white to green in a matter of minutes. Seeing Ryan shiver at the table (he hadn't stopped shivering since halfway home), he made a loud snide comment about "weak body". To top it, he compared Will and Troy to each other, saying how proud Troy's dad must be of him doing such an excellent job in basketball, glaring at Ryan the entire time.

Ryan didn't touch a single bite of his dinner. Mr. Evans yelled at him to eat and stop shivering; when he did neither, he was sent off to his room, told that if he wasn't going to eat tonight he wasn't going to eat tomorrow either. Gabriella hadn't seen him since.

Gabbi then remembered what Sharpay had said about him not singing. That girl, despite all the disgusted acts toward her brother, really seemed to care after him. She was the one who had slipped Ryan a sandwhich later that night, and she was the one who was always there to encourage him at practices. It was his twin that noticed something was wrong by silence. Gabbi punched her pillow softly. It just wasn't fair. None of it was. Nobody deserved to be treated that way. The silence that filled the house was far more unbearable to her then anything that had happened so far that night.

**Earlier that evening, in the game room:**

"Dang it!!" Will said, kicking a table as Troy beat him again in the third level of Halo. "Where'd you get so good at this game?"

"I used to play it all the time when I was a kid" Troy responded, grinning slightly from his success.

"Not now?"

"Naw, too busy with basketball and stuff."

"I can't relate; I just do wrestling after and before my classes for half an hour; I get my workout for the day then come home (or to my dorm) and play Halo for the rest of the evening."

"You don't hang out with your brother and sister?"

"They are usually too busy anyways. Besides, their such sissy's. You should have seen Ryan tonight. What a squirt, was knocked down at my first punch." Troy stared at the brother.

"You **punched** him? I thought you guys were talking about just a playful match."

"Nope; I've been trying to teach him how to wrestle and box for years; he never has gotten into it. Anyhow, Dad encourages it; he thinks Ryan needs to toughen up to be someone like me or you." Grinning Will punched his fist into the air. "Yes, I beat you! And on the first level too!" Troy slowly placed the controller back on the table.

"Sorry man, I don't feel much like playin anymore. I'll be right back, you can practice." Shrugging, Will switched to one-player and continued playing while Troy walked out of the room. He would go take a shower, and just clear his mind.

What was the big deal? It was _Ryan Evans_ they were talking about. Who cares? All he did was act, dance, and sing; he wasn't terribly interested in girls, he liked his life, so why was Troy feeling this way? Was it anger, jealousy…maybe even pity?

But no, Ryan always acted so calm and satisfied at school. But here in his own house…and what was up with him being so nice to Gabs all of a sudden? That whole thing with him holding up his jacket, and giving her that sweet smile. The way Gabbi had smiled back at him, and stayed a long time after the practice...could she even….ugg, this was just too weird.

Shaking his head to get rid of these deep-late-night thoughts, Troy opened the bathroom door to come face-to-face with guess who.

"Ryan!" Troy said, startled. And he had a fairly good right to be. Ryan had the best black-eye you'd ever seen, and his stomach had some nice purple bruises on it (he hadn't put on a shirt after the shower yet). He had been putting some ointment on his bleeding knuckles, now covered in cloth, and across his cheek ran a new scar. "What happened to you?"

"Will is what happened" Ryan said, embarrassed. "He doesn't realize his own strength in wrestling." Grinning sheepishly, Ryan winced and put a hand to his tender eye. "Does it really look that bad? Your face looks pretty horrified." Troy gave him a half grin.

"You do look in pretty poor shape" Then Troy took a deep breathe, and plunged on to a question he had been wanting to ask all evening. "Why do you let yourself be put down like that? You didn't fight back to your mom or dad, and didn't protest about fighting even though you knew you would get hurt. I thought—"

"You though that since I stood up to Shar that I could just do that to everyone else too" Ryan shook his head, pulling his New York shirt gently over his bruises. "I'm afraid I'm not like that. I am scared stiff of my brother and parents, I admit it. I just don't have the guts." Ryan sighed, walking back towards his room.

"Don't your parents realize how good you are at what you do?"

"They don't care. All they want is a jock. They wanted another Will. They wanted you, Troy. Instead they got me; quiet, stupid, dancing Ryan, the softie."

"Is that why you never stand up to them; you feel _unwanted_?" Troy said, raising his eyebrows.

"No; I don't fight back because I am too big a disappointment. It's hard to fight for yourself against someone who already thinks you're the biggest failure in the world already." Opening his bedroom door, Ryan mumbled "Goodnight", and closed the door, leaving a very confused Bolton in the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6: Twist of Words

Gabriella rubbed her eyes. Sunshine was peeking in through Sharpay's large windows, making her very cozy inside the borrowed flannel blankets. After all, it was middle October, so it was getting rather cold at nighttime. Looking up onto the waterbed, she saw that the drama queen was not yet awake. Rather glad to have some time to herself, Gabbi trudged out into the hallway to look around (she hadn't really seen much of their house).

Suddenly she heard a hacking cough come from down the hallway, and she whipped around in time to see a blue blur zip down the stairs. Running silently over to the railing, she arrived just in time to see Ryan hop off the last step and walk out the door, locking it behind him. She could see him stop for a minute, bend over double, then continue his fast walk.

"I guess he was the one coughing," she thought, confused. "It sounded so bad though; why is he going to school like that? And why is he leaving so early?" Shrugging it off for now, Gabriella made her way back to Sharpay's room to wash up. She wasn't in the mood to explore anymore. When she got back, she saw that the blonde had emerged from under her thick covers.

"Oh, Gabbi!" Sharpay said, slightly startled to see Gabs in her bedroom. "I almost forgot that you and Troy spent the night." She slowly sat up. "What were you doing out in the hallway?"

"I heard someone coughing, so I went to go see who it was" Gabbi said, fudging a little. Sharpay's waxed eyebrows furrowed.

"Someone coughing? Who?"

"I think it was your twin, Ryan," Gabbi said slowly, waiting for the sister's reaction. "He sounded pretty bad"

"Oh, he can't be sick" Sharpay pushed the idea away. "He is never sick. Sure he gets sore every now and then, but Mom wouldn't let him go to school if he was really sick." Sharpay paused. "I think" Gabriella looked at her curiously.

"Your mom would actually do something like that?" Sharpay shrugged, and got up to go look through her massive closet.

"She has before. She usually just thinks he's faking it because Ryan doesn't like school that much. He never has really." Sharpay held up a matching pink skirt and shirt, and held it up against herself in the full-length mirror. "He's never been one to complain, so I guess Mom just takes that as a sign that he is fine." Sharpay sighed, lowering her clothes, showing some rare open affection for her twin. "I wish he would complain every now and then, just to liven things up a bit. " Shrugging again, Sharpay walked over to Gabbi. "Your clothes should be dry by now. I'll be right back"

Sharpay skipped out of the room. After a few minutes, she returned with Gabriella's clean, pressed, and dry clothes from the other day.

"I guess you will just have to wear the same outfit two days in a row," Shar said in a sympathetic tone, as if this was a time of comforting over a great tragedy. Gabbi smiled at her, marveling to herself again how different two friends can be. The two split up to change into their different outfits.

Once the finished their 45 minutes preparation period, the girls came down the spiral stairs and met Troy (also wearing yesterday's clothes) at the bottom, who told them that Will was already at his college classes. They three were eating pancakes together, when Gabbi made a small cry.

"Shouldn't their be an extra plate?" Seeing Troy and Sharpay's blank looks, she explained, "Ryan left earlier and missed breakfast, but no one knew that; so shouldn't there be an plate left over that was meant for him?" Troy shifted in his seat uneasily. Sharpay reached over and placed her hand on Gabbi's.

"You silly goose, you've already forgotten; last night Dad forbid Ryan to eat today because he wouldn't stop shivering. So Ryan isn't going to get breakfast or dinner, and won't be given any money for lunch. My mom called Mrs. Darbus to make sure that he doesn't eat. She just tells her that he is on a dance diet."

"So you mean all those times he just sits there with a carton of milk at lunch, he's not just doing it for dancing's sake? It's punishment?" Gabriella gasped, gaping at the sister who so easily rattled this off. Goodness could those twins hide a bunch! Sharpay squirmed under Gab's stare.

"Yes—that's the usual punishment for anyone in this household. Besides, it will do him good, he needs to lose weight so he can dance easier." Gabbi shaked her head, knowing that scientifically that was not quite correct. You need carbs for exercise. She remembered her mother telling her stories about when her dad was a high school football player, and how she would always make him tons of pasta. This was because they were full of carbs, and football players burned many carbs in the game. So this was not the best way to go about it. When your body doesn't have carbs to burn, it burns other more valuable things.

Nevertheless, there was no point in trying to talk science into Shar; it wasn't her language. So the friends finished their pancakes and, after Shar quickly grabbed her stuff, all piled into the Evan's Cadillac. Troy and Gabriella had called their parents the night before, so they would not have to worry about their backpacks; the parents would bring them.

Troy and Gabbi got lots of stares when people saw them climbing out of the Evan Car, but people soon went about their business after Sharpay glared them all away. Turning around to face them, she gave them each a quick hug, saying how much fun it had been having them over. After saying her traditional "tootles" to both, the drama queen waltzed away over her terrain, clearing a pathway through the jocks, who soon consumed Troy in questions, pulling him away from Gabriella. Taylor and other members of the Scholastic Decathlon team swept Gabbi away too, so the "shunning" didn't offend her terribly. They just smiled goodbye at each other, then turned to answer the frantic interrogation of their cliques.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle to herself. Despite the Breaking Free experience last year, everyone could still act like cliques. There wasn't as much tension, but cliques still existed. That wouldn't change. There was mixing, yes; but nobody actually switched cliques.

♫

Gabriella rubbed her eyes. Sunshine was peeking in through Sharpay's large windows, making her very cozy inside the borrowed flannel blankets. After all, it was middle October, so it was getting rather cold at nighttime. Looking up onto the waterbed, she saw that the drama queen was not yet awake. Rather glad to have some time to herself, Gabbi trudged out into the hallway to look around (she hadn't really seen much of their house).

Suddenly she heard a hacking cough come from down the hallway, and she whipped around in time to see a blue blur zip down the stairs. Running silently over to the railing, she arrived just in time to see Ryan hop off the last step and walk out the door, locking it behind him. She could see him stop for a minute, bend over double, then continue his fast walk.

"I guess he was the one coughing," she thought, confused. "It sounded so bad though; why is he going to school like that? And why is he leaving so early?" Shrugging it off for now, Gabriella made her way back to Sharpay's room to wash up. She wasn't in the mood to explore anymore. When she got back, she saw that the blonde had emerged from under her thick covers.

"Oh, Gabbi!" Sharpay said, slightly startled to see Gabs in her bedroom. "I almost forgot that you and Troy spent the night." She slowly sat up. "What were you doing out in the hallway?"

"I heard someone coughing, so I went to go see who it was" Gabbi said, fudging a little. Sharpay's waxed eyebrows furrowed.

"Someone coughing? Who?"

"I think it was your twin, Ryan," Gabbi said slowly, waiting for the sister's reaction. "He sounded pretty bad"

"Oh, he can't be sick" Sharpay pushed the idea away. "He is never sick. Sure he gets sore every now and then, but Mom wouldn't let him go to school if he was really sick." Sharpay paused. "I think" Gabriella looked at her curiously.

"Your mom would actually do something like that?" Sharpay shrugged, and got up to go look through her massive closet.

"She has before. She usually just thinks he's faking it because Ryan doesn't like school that much. He never has really." Sharpay held up a matching pink skirt and shirt, and held it up against herself in the full-length mirror. "He's never been one to complain, so I guess Mom just takes that as a sign that he is fine." Sharpay sighed, lowering her clothes, showing some rare open affection for her twin. "I wish he would complain every now and then, just to liven things up a bit. " Shrugging again, Sharpay walked over to Gabbi. "Your clothes should be dry by now. I'll be right back"

Sharpay skipped out of the room. After a few minutes, she returned with Gabriella's clean, pressed, and dry clothes from the other day.

"I guess you will just have to wear the same outfit two days in a row," Shar said in a sympathetic tone, as if this was a time of comforting over a great tragedy. Gabbi smiled at her, marveling to herself again how different two friends can be. The two split up to change into their different outfits.

Once the finished their 45 minutes preparation period, the girls came down the spiral stairs and met Troy (also wearing yesterday's clothes) at the bottom, who told them that Will was already at his college classes. They three were eating pancakes together, when Gabbi made a small cry.

"Shouldn't their be an extra plate?" Seeing Troy and Sharpay's blank looks, she explained, "Ryan left earlier and missed breakfast, but no one knew that; so shouldn't there be an plate left over that was meant for him?" Troy shifted in his seat uneasily. Sharpay reached over and placed her hand on Gabbi's.

"You silly goose, you've already forgotten; last night Dad forbid Ryan to eat today because he wouldn't stop shivering. So Ryan isn't going to get breakfast or dinner, and won't be given any money for lunch. My mom called Mrs. Darbus to make sure that he doesn't eat. She just tells her that he is on a dance diet."

"So you mean all those times he just sits there with a carton of milk at lunch, he's not just doing it for dancing's sake? It's punishment?" Gabriella gasped, gaping at the sister who so easily rattled this off. Goodness could those twins hide a bunch! Sharpay squirmed under Gab's stare.

"Yes—that's the usual punishment for anyone in this household. Besides, it will do him good, he needs to lose weight so he can dance easier." Gabbi shaked her head, knowing that scientifically that was not quite correct. You need carbs for exercise. She remembered her mother telling her stories about when her dad was a high school football player, and how she would always make him tons of pasta. This was because they were full of carbs, and football players burned many carbs in the game. So this was not the best way to go about it. When your body doesn't have carbs to burn, it burns other more valuable things.

Nevertheless, there was no point in trying to talk science into Shar; it wasn't her language. So the friends finished their pancakes and, after Shar quickly grabbed her stuff, all piled into the Evan's Cadillac. Troy and Gabriella had called their parents the night before, so they would not have to worry about their backpacks; the parents would bring them.

Troy and Gabbi got lots of stares when people saw them climbing out of the Evan Car, but people soon went about their business after Sharpay glared them all away. Turning around to face them, she gave them each a quick hug, saying how much fun it had been having them over. After saying her traditional "tootles" to both, the drama queen waltzed away over her terrain, clearing a pathway through the jocks, who soon consumed Troy in questions, pulling him away from Gabriella. Taylor and other members of the Scholastic Decathlon team swept Gabbi away too, so the "shunning" didn't offend her terribly. They just smiled goodbye at each other, then turned to answer the frantic interrogation of their cliques.

Gabriella couldn't help but giggle to herself. Despite the Breaking Free experience last year, everyone could still act like cliques. There wasn't as much tension, but cliques still existed. That wouldn't change. There was mixing, yes; but nobody actually switched cliques.

♫

By midday things had gotten back into their normal swing. Sharpay didn't really talk to the two, Ryan wasn't to be see anywhere during passing periods (he had a way of disappearing), and Gabbi and Troy continued with their daily flirting; writing notes to each other all Physics class. Their notes read like this;

hey Gabs, whats up? Some night, huh

Yah, some night. How late did you and Will stay up playing video games?

past midnight I think. Its been so long since I've played Halo, but I picked it up real fast and kicked his butt, haha. But then he wouldn't let us turn it off until he won, so I let him win.

Oh yes, I'm sure you just let him win  riiight

oh shut up ;)

you

cant make me

that's last time I come to your games!

fine, you win

haha, told you so. Women got the power

oh hush



you available tonight?

Yah, why?

maybe we could go see a movie or something

Sounds good to me

want me to pick you up 2nite?

Maybe my mom will let you just come straight to our house so we can "study for our English quiz tomorrow", lol

ill ask my dad

See you then! Much love- ♥ Gabs ♥

right back atcha- Troy

Gabbi smiled flirtatiously at Troy, and turned back blushing to her workbook. She couldn't wait to tell Taylor that **the **Troy Bolton had asked her out to the movies!! Behind her, Troy took a deep sigh of relief. At last he had finally asked her out. He had gotten that hard part over with. But he knew that deep down there in the evil part of his heart, that he was also glad for another reason. Gabriella diffidently like him; she was just being nice to Ryan Evans. Her saying "yes" meant that she liked Troy in the dating way, while Ryan was just a friend. Things belonged this way, so this was easy roads ahead.

**Down the hall in English: **

Ryan rubbed his sore forehead. His brain felt like a ringed-out towel; all his knowledge had been emptied from his head, and he still couldn't get the first question on the sheet. The letters seemed to be doing _Bop to the Top _all across the paper. How was he supposed to answer it when he couldn't read it? Ryan looked around the classroom. Everyone else had moved on to the second page of the quiz, and were writing quickly. Ryan stared down at his paper hopelessly, and tried to squint out the answers. Ignore the ticking of the clock, ignore everyone else, only focus on the words. Just concentrate. That had been the tip Shar always reminded him about right before a test. "Just concentrate** really** hard Ryan, and you can get through the quizzes." Ryan sighed and did just that. He was able to get through question 10 out of 21 before the teacher picked up all the quizzes. At least he had gotten that far. Sharpay met him on their way out of the classroom.

"How'd you do?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"Ten out of twenty-one" he answered, crossing his fingers that she would be proud. No luck. She stared exasperatedly at her twin.

"**Ryan,**" she groaned, "you know mom will never accept that! Didn't you at least try to concentrate!?"

"Shar," Ryan said hopelessly, "I **am** trying. I concentrated so much that Max had to tap me on the shoulder when Mrs. Johnson was standing right in front of me to pick up the paper." Shar eased off, and sighed, shrugging.

"Ah well. Have you done the extra credit she assigned last week?"

"I still have to read half of that book. It's very slow going" Ryan hung his head dejectedly, and said a soft goodbye as he turned to go to Physics. Shar stared sadly after him, wishing that there was something she could do. But Mom didn't think he needed any help, and she barely had enough time to go do her own homework anymore, so Sharpay drove it out of her mind and made her way to Math.

Gabbi and Troy were in deep conversation as soon as the bell ending that class rang. Gabbi had called her mom from the girl's bathroom, so Troy could come over after school. They swung by Coach Bolton's office during that passing period, and he gave his permission (it wasn't basketball season). So Gabs and Troy grinned ear-to-ear at there successes (in more than one category), and stayed very close to each other in the hallways. Very close.

Ryan saw Gabriella and remembered how she had promised to help him after school that day. He smiled at the thought of a big fat "A" on his next test, with his parents telling the others at work how proud they were of their 2nd son. With "Honor Role Student" going across the brain, Ryan walked happily over to Gabbi, who was currently digging through her locker. He did not see Troy on the other side of her.

"Hey Gabriella" he said happily, leaning against the locker next to her's. She looked up, surprised.

"Oh—hi Ryan" she said, staring at his face. What had happened to his eye?? She quickly withdrew her eyes though; she didn't want Troy to think that anything had happened between them after the Talent Show planning. Cause nothing had happened.

"Hi Ryan" Troy said, coming around from behind Gabbi's locker door. Ryan, who was about to say something, faltered, then continued a bit more on his guard.

"Hi Troy" he said uneasily. "Um, Gabriella, I was wondering if you were still—" Gabbi cut him off.

"Sorry Ryan, I have plans tonight. Troy's taking me out to see a movie. Maybe we could go out together some other time." Ryan opened his mouth several times, his eyes confused, before a stuttering reply came out.

"Th-that's not what —"

"Sorry, I have to go. Talk to you later." Gabbi and Troy almost skipped away, and didn't wait to long to burst out laughing, both convinced that Ryan had just lamely tried to ask "Gabriella" (he was the only one who really used her full name) out on a date. The new couple had fun all of World History trying to imagine what a date with the shy dancer would be like.

If Gabs ever felt bad for treating Ryan that way, she easily forgot it by Troy's presence and ease of character. He was such a fun party guy. She had no recollection that the reason they had stayed so long after on Sunday was that she was getting a head start on Ryan's tutoring. So she had no shame as she giggled and flirted with Troy all class, who flirted right back. Taylor and Chad silently laughed at them from behind, the reliable couple feeling like oldies watching the young lovers act like fools.

When the bell rang, Gabbi and Troy held hands on the way out of class, finally separating as Troy went to Physics and Gabbi went to Spanish. She loved that class because Senior Rodriguez never cared if they talked while they worked on their Spanish worksheets, so she, Taylor, and Sharpay always got to have fun girl talk during that class. However, Spanish did not turn out quite as Gabbi Montez thought it would.


	7. Chapter 7: A Different Dance

Gabbi came frolicking into Spanish, and when she spotted Taylor, immediately went over to her. At once, she spilled her latest secret, and Taylor squealed over it with her. They chattered on like monkeys for another ten minutes before Senior Rodriguez came over and shushed them, because he was calling role. Gabbi was a bit surprised to hear Sharpay say a small "Here" instead of her usual loud peppy one. In fact, she hadn't known that Sharpay had even arrived yet. This was because instead of Shar sitting with Taylor and Gabriella as usual, she was sitting on the other side of the classroom, buried in World History homework. Taylor and Gabbi looked at each other, seeing if the other knew why Sharpay had all of a sudden become so interested in homework habits. Neither did.

Once Rodriguez had called all the names and assigned the worksheets, and general mayhem had commenced, Taylor and Gabbi walked over to Sharpay.

"Hey" Taylor said cheerfully.

"Hey" Sharpay said in a monotone voice, not looking up.

"Why are you working on homework all of a sudden?"

"Why not?" Taylor looked at Gabbi with furrowed eyebrows, and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just that you usually chat with us during this class, and work on homework later."

"I'm not in the mood to talk today" Sharpay said grouchily, pulling her books closer.

"You were earlier," Gabbi pointed out, "you talked the entire car ride this morning."

"Well, I am not wanting to talk now," Sharpay said icily,"please leave me alone" At this, Taylor stomped her foot.

"What's your problem Sharpay Evans? Just because you didn't get Troy—"

"**This has nothing to do with Troy**" Sharpay growled loudly, rising to her feet, glaring daggers at the both of them. "It has to do with a promise broken, someone being mislead, and pure rudeness."

"If you're getting to something," Gabbi yelled back, her temper rising, "come out and say it!"

"IF YOU DON'T REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO SOMEONE WHO IS _BARELY _HAPPY AS IT IS, GABRIELLA MONTEZ" Sharpay screeched, "THEN I SEE NO REASON TO TELL YOU ANY TIME IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!" By now the entire class (including the teacher) was watching. After making her resounding proclamation, Sharpay stormed up to Mr. Rodriguez, turned in her work, quickly acquired a pass to drama, and stomped out of the room. Gabbi stood fuming at the desk, with a disgruntled and confused Taylor at her side. The silent class stared at the door, and then at Gabbi.

"What are you all looking at?" she said in an uncharacteristic snappish tone. "Keep on talking!" Slowly, the mayhem resumed, and Senior went back to his dozing. Taylor and Gabriella made their way back to their seats.

"Now what was that all about?" Taylor asked, flopping into her seat.

"I dunno…" Gabbi wondered aloud, still cooling down, "but I **do** know **one** thing."

"And what's that?" Gabbi gave Taylor a crafty smile.

"Drama is going to be one _interesting _class."

♫

Kelsey and Jason walked into drama class holding hands. They had been dating ever since that fateful basketball game the year before. He usually helped her out carrying her books and sheet music, and they talked about everything together. Currently it was about drama in general (she had only lately convinced him to join the elective).

"It's usually pretty fun, but slightly boring," she told him, "nothing out of the ordinary ever happens."

"Do the Evans twins still rule the stage?" Jason asked her.

"No, not really. Ever since their success last year, Troy and Gabriella have gotten most of the main parts. Sharpay and Ryan usually get side parts now."

"I'll bet Sharpay isn't too thrilled about that"

"No, but she's gotten used to it. But I have a feeling a storm's brewing."

"Why do you say that?"

"Gabbi and Troy are now dating, which will fuel the fire in Sharpay. And the Winter Musical is coming up."

"What is it this year? _Oliver Twist_, isn't it?"

"Yep. But there's also something else that adds onto the drama. Whoever does the best acting (most likely the Oliver) will get to guest-star as Oliver in the new stage production of _Oliver_. They will actually get to do it up on the big stage when the acting company comes to town!" Jason shook his head.

"This is going to be crazy"

"Tell me about it" Kelsey responded, shaking her head.

"How come I haven't heard about this 'opportunity' before?" he asked.

"I heard it last Friday afternoon from Ms. Darbus when I was helping her organize files. So everyone will find out about it today."

"You were right; I diffidently feel a storm coming."

"More like tornado if you ask me."

Kelsey and Jason were there far before anyone else was. Soon the class rolled in, Troy and Gabbi coming in last. But something was wrong. Kelsey looked around. The usual 6 were not together. There was Taylor, Chad, Gabbi, and Troy…but the Evans twins were sitting on the other side of the classroom. Ryan sat closest to the four, but Sharpay put herself far back in the corner. Yep, a tornado was on its way. The signs could be seen most clearly on Ryan's green face.

Ms. Darbus appeared, dramatically coming out from behind her desk as she always did right before the belle rang.

"Hello my pupils, and welcome to my Chapel of the Arts" During this sentence, Darbus took in the unenthusiastic face of Sharpay, Ryan's sickly one, and the two couples' distracted ones. "I hope you will all focus on what I shall say next," she added, "for it shall impact your acting -or singing- lives' greatly." There, that had gotten their attention. Ms. Darbus relished in their attention for a moment, then grandly continued.

"As you all know, we are doing the magnificent and classic play of _Oliver Twist_ for our Winter Musicāl." No one said anything. "What you do not know is that a traveling acting company is also performing this very play at the Music Hall downtown. They always let the city they are visting choose the part for Oliver, because they have no young actors in the company, and want to keep it realistic." Everyone stared fascinated at Darbus now, hanging on her every word. "The School Board has recommended our very own Drama Class (or club, whichever you prefer) to pull the actor from." Here Darbus beamed with pride. "Their recommendation has been accepted and one member of the school board will be at our performance to pick the best-suited actor (sorry ladies, you shall not be included) to play Oliver. I hope this news will encourage you all to practice very hard for the upcoming tryouts. They will be taking place during free period, as always, in the same place. I shall now release you to practice among yourselves."

Nobody really got in very much practice for that first half hour. Gabbi and Taylor talked among themselves what it would be like to see one of their friends up on that big stage. Troy and Chad talked about what it would be like being up there in the spotlight, singing in front of the biggest audience you could possibly want. Sharpay pleaded, yelled, and ordered Ryan to try out for Oliver. Each time he just clenched his jaw and shook his head no. He didn't say one word the entire time.

Finally Darbus called everyone to order, and instructed they were going to the auditorium so that the people trying out for Oliver would have room to practice the dance. Mrs. Teats, the dance teacher, would be teaching them the moves. Dancing as well as singing and acting would count in the auditions.

Mrs. Teats turned out to be a very strict teacher. She glared at Troy when he fell sprawling in the middle of a dance step, and looked like she was about to snipe Ryan when he let out his hacking cough. Looking down at Sharpay, Gabbi could see her mouth tighten with worry. Ryan kept on coughing at intervals, no matter how hard he tried to stop. But it was easily covered up by the elephant-like thunking of senior boys trying to dance.

Teats took them aside one by one to see how they were doing, while the rest kept on practicing. She raised an amused eyebrow at Chad's pitiful attempts, but showed some interest in Troy. She complimented him on his vast improvement, and moved on to Harry, who was desperately trying to turn everything into a ballet move. When Mrs. Teats reached Ryan, she made him do it a second time, trying to find some fault. When none was found, she shook her head in an amazed sort of way, and continued onto the next boy. Gabbi could see Sharpay beaming at Ryan from her seat in the audience. His face showed no emotion besides tiredness. Oh, how she wished she could wipe that smile off of Sharpay's face, and make her pay for embarrassing her in Spanish. As it ended up, Gabbi wasn't needed to wipe the grin off. Someone else did a far better job of it than she ever could have.

Teats pulled Troy, Ryan, and Harry out from among the others, wanting to see them do the steps again. Ryan had a very weird, constrained look on his face.

Troy went first. He actually did not all that bad, considering he was a basketball player and had about zero experience in dance.

Ryan was up next. He was doing perfectly until he stopped to give out a hacking cough. Shaking it off, he was able to do another step before it came back. Only this time, it wouldn't leave him alone. Ryan couldn't do anything but stand there, doubled over, and cough like heck. Ms. Darbus rose to her feet nervously.

"Mr. Evans," she said, adjusting her glasses, unsure of what to do, "are you….**Mr. Evans?**" Ryan had fallen to his knees, his entire body shaking with each racking cough. He couldn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8: Loud Silence

"**RYAN!!**" Sharpay came running up on stage, falling down beside him, putting her hand on his back. Her smug smile was completely gone now. "Somebody get him water, or something to just make him stop!" Ryan began pointing at his chest; and making rapid motions, pointed to his throat.

"He's finding it hard to breathe!" Even as the words came out of Troy's mouth, Ryan's face became redder and redder, and the shaking got worse. During all this, the coughing never stopped. Ryan put his hands on the ground in front of him and just let his head hang, trying to get whatever it was out. Evidently, it wasn't working. Sharpay sat by him worriedly, biting her manicured fingernails.

Troy came over, grabbed Ryan's shoulders, and helped the struggling and weak boy up (still hacking), and led him away to the nurse, supporting him the entire time. Sharpay trailed along behind.

Utter silence filled the auditorium for the first time that period, with small echoes of Ryan's coughing out in the hallway. Gabbi bit her lip and looked at Taylor.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, still scared by the entire incident. Taylor only shrugged, not speaking her thoughts. "I guess it was because he was out in the cold rain so long yesterday," Gabbi thought to herself, "I almost forgot about his shivering during dinner…and he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday….and he recently got beaten up by his brother…" Gabbi grabbed Taylor's hand, and dragged her over to Darbus.

"May we go see if Ryan is okay?" she asked pleadingly. Darbus brushed her away.

"No, no, you may go after class. We already have lost 3 of our classmates and I don't intend to lose anymore. We are still practicing for the auditions. It is the girl's turn to learn some steps now." Gabbi sighed impatiently, and stomped up with the rest of the girls onto the stage.

At long last, the belle ending the class sounded, and Gabriella raced out, Taylor in following. She ran all the way to the nurse's office, only to be stopped by Sharpay, who was pacing outside.

"Why aren't you in there?" Taylor asked her.

"Because the nurse shoved me out after her first attempt to stop the cough failed, saying that she was going to need to be alone with him for awhile. She didn't want his sister on her conscience." Sharpay smiled weakly, sitting down into a nearby chair. She scrunched the embroidered handkerchief in her hand, making it obvious she was still greatly anxious.

"What was her first try?" Gabbi asked, sitting down next to the pale twin. Taylor followed her example.

"Well, she at first thought that something needed to come up. So she had him drink mustard water, despite all my protests, and he of course went running over to the sink and emptied his stomach." Sharpay buried her head in her hands. "The thing is, nothing was in his stomach at all, so just nasty bile liquid came up." Sharpay shivered. "Now he's just feeling worse than ever. She gave him some sort of pill, then sent me out of the room."

"Where's Troy?" Taylor asked, looking around, not seeing the basketball star anywhere in the premise.

"The nurse sent him to the office to get some sort of pill" Sharpay responded. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "She said that she normally doesn't use it on students without both guardians' permission, she's had to take matters into her own hands. She even mentioned that she almost never uses the pill on someone this young." Sharpay stared at Gabs in horror. "What sort of pill is **that** rare??"

"It's probably just some grown-up pill;" Gabbi said comfortingly, "they usually try to avoid using them on kids."

"So, I'm guessing your parents are on their way over?" Taylor said, slightly changing the subject. Sharpay gave her a blank look.

"Our parents never come pick us up. Something in their blood tells them that Evans can't get sick; they just must be skipping. Ryan will walk home with me as usual."

"I thought you guys rode a car to and from school"

"No one has the time to pick us up. It isn't that far, and Mom is always saying we need more exercise." Gabbi shook her head.

"Your family is one strange group, Shar" Sharpay was about to respond, when Troy returned, carrying a bottle of pills. Smiling at the girls briefly, he opened the door to the office and went inside. As soon as he came out, the girls flooded him with questions.

"What kind of pills were those?"

"How's he doing?"

"What did the nurse say about it?"

"Did you actually get to see him? Was he still coughing?"

"What did the pills _look_ like?" Troy held up his hands, fending them off.

"Chill guys. The answer to all your questions is I dunno. The only one I can answer is that for the split second I saw Ryan, he was curled up in a miserable ball with a look of pain on his face." Seeing Shar's eyes bulging, he quickly told her that other than that, he was looking fine. She wasn't too reassured. At least the coughing had subsided. Troy plopped down next to the three friends, and they were all silent until the nurse opened the door, letting them all come in.

"Hey hotshot, how you doing?" Sharpay said timidly, walking immediately over to Ryan. He looked up at her with half open eyes, staring uncomprehendingly into her face, blinking sleepily. "Ryan?" Shar asked, cupping his head in her hands. The blonde just shut his eyes, and slumped back against the wall, far out of this world.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!!" Sharpay screamed as silently as she could, anger shooting from her eyes. "YOU DRUGGED MY BROTHER!!!" The nurse hastily pulled the small group back outside, shushing Sharpay, and shaking her head, smiling.

"No No No No No," she assured the fuming girl, "I merely gave him a sleeping pill, so his body could take a rest. It was already tender, and those coughs sure shook his ribs."

"So how will he be?" Gabbi pressed, all of them holding their breaths unintentionally.

"He will be okay I think" the nurse responded, and everyone relaxed. "Ryan does have a fever though, and desperately needs sleep. By what he told me while he was conscious, he barely got any last night." Troy, Gabbi, and Sharpay all thought guilty about dinner. Who could sleep on a stomach that had only had a small sandwich?

"When he wakes up in a few hours," the nurse continued, "I'll give him something to eat, some more cough medicine, and probably something to lower the fever. Then he can relax here for the rest of the school day, since no one is currently able to pick him up. If I think he gets strong enough, I'll send him back to the last few classes." She looked down at the relieved teens. "Speaking of classes, shouldn't you all be in some class right now?" Seeing all of them turn pink at the same time, she laughed. "It's ok, I'll write you all passes. If anything happens, I'll send for Sharpay, and I'm sure she will tell you all what I say."

After the nurse finished writing them all passes, and everyone had thanked her, the group plodded slowly on to the other class they all shared; lunch. No one felt much like eating, as the 5 of them sat silently around the same table. Nearly all of them had forgotten about the trouble back at the Country Club during the past 45 minutes, and even now when they remembered, no one particularly cared. Murmurs began going along the cafeteria, all of them along the lines of; "Did you hear about what happened to Ryan Evans? Yah, the brother of Sharpay. He **collapsed **right in front of everybody during drama class. Yah, who would of thought it, huh? I heard that he passed out in the nurse's office once Troy Boulton carried him down there." Kelsey and Chad, who had just arrived and heard the **real** story, snorted at this tale. How much more could they exaggerate the story?

Gabriella now wanted to smack herself for ever thinking such mean thoughts toward Sharpay. It was almost like the book they were reading in English, The Monkey's Paw; "be careful what you wish for, you just might get it".


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown

The school belle ending the day finally rang, and as soon as Gabriella closed her locker, Troy popped up right next to her, making her drop all of her books on his toe. Naturally, he yelped.

"Oh, sorry Troy, you scared me…" Gabbi said, blushing, as they both bent down to pick up the textbooks. Troy smiled and shrugged it off, handing her the books. "So…what's up?" Gabbi asked cheerfully, confused at why Troy had tracked her down after school. Troy stared at her.

"_What's up_? Have you already forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"That I'm coming over to your house to do homework, and then we're going to see a movie together." Troy turned slightly red. "If you still are up for it…"

"Oh, of course I am!!" Gabbi said hurriedly, smiling. "I can't believe I forgot! It's just that…well, with all the drama before lunch- sorry."

"It's ok" Troy said, putting his arm around Gabbi as they walked outside. She smiled to herself at this supposed-to-be casual gesture, but it was quite obvious that Troy was happy she had not pulled away.

As the couple walked over in the direction of Mrs. Montez's car, Gabriella noticed that the Evans twins were nearby. Sharpay walked bouncily next to Ryan, who still looked pale, and was walking very slowly. When she noticed the couple, Gabbi saw Sharpay's eyes narrowed. But it was Troy who saw Ryan's sleepy eyes (he had just woken up) suddenly become full of silent sadness. It became painfully obvious to Troy that his arm was around Gabbi's waist, while Ryan watched on alone.

"Hello Montez" Sharpay said coldly, and gave Troy a small smile. Gabbi looked at Troy. Hadn't not to long ago she and Sharpay been talking happily to each other, both worrying about Ryan? How could Sharpay so easily get mad at her again? Then Gabs remembered Spanish. Evidently, Sharpay had also remembered it, and came stalking all the way over to her and Troy. Ryan plopped down on a bench nearby the buses, using his backpack as a pillow for now. He wasn't terribly interested to hear his sister go off into one of her tangents again.

"What's up with you?" Gabbi said, pulling away from Troy to meet Sharpay's glare. "Remembered that you are supposed to hate me right now?"

"I never forgot it," Sharpay snarled, "though I did put it aside when Ryan coughed up a lung, and you came running up to the nurse's office in concern. But now I realize that you were just acting again. I should have known that you will never care about others."

"What are you on about? I wish you would stop avoiding the dumb subject and just tell me the reason for once!!!!" Gabbi spat this out at Sharpay with surprising venom in her voice. Sharpay soaked it in with relish, glad to at last yell it out with Gabriella Montez. Double checking that Ryan was not in hearing range, she took a big breath and belted it out.

"I am talking about your **EXTREME **lack of consideration for my brother's feelings!!!" Gabbi stared at Sharpay. What the heck was she talking about? Gabbi asked her this question aloud.

"All right, you want to know all, I'll TELL YOU ALL!!!" Calming her self down a little, Shar lowered her voice. But the hatred in her words never altered for a minute. "When you told my brother that he had great talent he believed you with all of his heart, and it made him happier than he has been in years." Seeing Gabbi open her mouth, Sharpay hushed her. "Yes, Ryan told me about what happened after I left. Let me finish. When you promised him that you would help with….." Sharpay pulled Gabbi aside, so Troy or anybody else wouldn't hear, "his dyslexia, he became so hopeful I thought he would burst. Earlier today, before English, he told me how much he was looking forward to you helping him." Here Sharpay backed away from Gabbi, giving her a disgusted look. "And then, what do you do? You mistake him asking the innocent question of if you were still available that afternoon to practice for asking you out on a date! Even then, you turn him down and laugh off the idea that he could ever have thought you were interested in him. You never even thought about him going out of his way to make sure you stayed dry Sunday night. You never remembered all the encouraging smiles and laughs you had given him. Now you taunt him with your frolicking with the popular Troy, the ladies' man! Have you never once considered the possibility that Ryan trusted you with his feelings almost as much as he trusts his own twin??" Gabbi stared, horrified at Sharpay. "You just threw away his feelings, Gabriella," Sharpay said, drawing her speech to a finish, "and you don't even pretend to be sorry about it." Seeing tears welling up in Gabbi's eyes, Shar nodded, satisfied, and began to walk away. But before she did, she turned around and made one last comment;

"Just remember: every time you see pain in his eyes, remember that it was you who put it there." Sharpay sauntered over to Ryan, shook him awake (he had fallen right to sleep), and walked off with him in the direction of their house. Ryan turned around, blinking sleepily, and waved goodbye to Troy and Gabbi, giving them a small smile, not realizing what had just occurred. As the blue-eyed dancer turned around, Gabbi fell to her knees, sobbing.

Troy bent down beside her, and helped her up.

"Please don't cry…"

"I…I didn't…even...think about those things" Gabbi said, hiccupping between her short breaths. "She…she's right…I am so…stupid…" Gabbi wiped her eyes, trying to forget how innocent and oblivious Ryan had looked as he waved back to her. Despite everything she had done to him, he still went out of his way to wave goodbye. God, why couldn't he just yell at her like Sharpay had done and make her feel less guilty?

"Cummon Gabs cheer up" Troy said, putting his arm around her again, as they walked toward Mrs. Montez's car. Gabbi immediately slipped out of his arms, feeling guilty again. Troy just put his arm back around her waist, pulling her close. "Don't let Sharpay get to you. Are you really going to let her ruin our fun just because she goes all overprotective about her brother?" Gabbi thought about it. Sharpay had been right…but wrong at the same time. Ryan seemed always ready to forgive Gabriella, but probably wouldn't want her now that she had rejected him. And he had waved back at them happily enough before he left. Sure, he had just woken up…but Ryan would forget about her, wouldn't he? Of course he would. Ryan was grown up enough to move on. Gabbi smiled up at Troy, now relaxing in his attention.

"Ryan may be rather cute, and is a cool _friend_," Gabbi thought, "but Troy is a hot boyfriend. And he is tons of fun; with fewer problems."

"Alright," Gabbi said aloud to him, "let's get the party started." Grinning playfully down at his girlfriend, Troy opened the door for her, and they sat down, giggling already, into the Montez's car.


	10. Chapter 10: Strange Surrender

It was free period the next day. Gabbi and Troy had avoided Sharpay and Ryan the entire day, but now it was time to face their "enemies". Troy and Ryan had both been suckered into trying out for the part of Oliver, so abunch of Troy's buds, including Chad, Taylor, Gabbi (duh), Kelsey, and Jason, had come to watch the tryouts during free period. Troy's group sat together, all chatting about what chances Troy had of winning. As you could probably guess, it was a "little" biased.

"There's no way Troy **cannot** beat Ryan," Chad was saying, "Troy can actually act. I think Ryan's career goes about as far as 'scoot around the corner'."

"Don't underestimate him," Kelsey said, "I've seen him in practice before. Sharpay softens it up a ton, making him act the way **she** picture things."

"Exactly," Jason added, "so he will play Oliver just as his sister's pictures it, which is intensely messed-up. Since Ryan always takes his sister's advice, Troy will cream him in try-outs." Troy barely kept his mouth shut at the last statement about Ryan, remembering what had happened Sunday afternoon between Sharpay and her brother. He personally didn't think Ryan was that dependent on Sharpay anymore; at any rate, he walked by himself a lot in the hallways. But Troy didn't want to make himself more nervous then he already was, so he didn't say anything. He had never had a real try-out before (besides "breaking free"); the initial try-out, they hadn't even known Darbus was listening.

Suddenly, Taylor came running over. She had been talking to Mrs. Darbus about homework, but she was now catching her breath, trying to tell them the news. Before she said a word, the group already began to suspect things, seeing Sharpay talking vehemently to Mrs. Darbus, waving her arms, trying to change the teacher's mind.

"You will **never** guess what Sharpay just informed Darbus" Taylor said, still trying to breathe.

"So tell us!!" the group said as one, pressing in on Taylor.

"The Evans just forfeited the tryout!"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Yah right, the Evans would never forfeit."

"I don't think the word 'forfeit' is even in their dictionary."

"Why the heck would they do anything like that? Besides, of course, knowing that they would lose to Troy."

"If you all will shut up, maybe I can tell you!" Taylor yelled, and immediately they got quiet. "Sharpay came up to Darbus when I was talking to her, and told her that Ryan has lost his voice because of all the coughing. It wore his voice box out, evidently. Sharpay also mentioned that he has a high fever (no one could stay at home with him, so he had to come to school)."

"OH MY GAWD, IS HE CONTAGIOUS!?" Taylor looked around, and raised an eyebrow at a preppy "dramady".

"Umm…probably not…"

"OH MY GAWD I HOPE NOT" the girl ran back to her friends.

"Ok... that was weird. Moving right along, because Ryan lost his voice, he can't sing or say any lines, so Ryan is out of the running on auditions. Mrs. Darbus said that he then gave up the part." Taylor smiled at everyone's slowly comprehending faces. "So Troy, it looks like you will get Oliver without even putting up a big fight. The rest of the people are hopeless with the dancing, and Harry can't sing a lick."

"And if you get Oliver-" Gabbi said, her eyes widening,

"THEN YOU GET THE BIG STAGE TOO!" the girls screeched, all terribly excited. The guys just clapped Troy on the shoulder, telling him how lucky they thought he was. Troy stood there, still trying to soak in the fact that he might be heading for the big spotlight, with most of Albuquerque watching. While everyone held a small celebration around him, he glanced over to where Ryan was still sitting. The voiceless boy was just staring blankly at the chair in front of him, ignoring all the emotion around him. In one second, Ryan's hope of being Oliver had been dashed. Jason then blocked Troy's view of Ryan, and Troy tried to shake the renewed pity out of his brain. He had an audition to do.


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Key

A MONTH LATER:

Gabbi walked quickly through the streets downtown, her scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. It was middle October, and she was going downtown to look of ideas for her Halloween costume. Troy wasn't currently with her, as he was looking for a place for the talent show to happen at. The best he had found so far was people's garages, which might prove to be a tad small. Sharpay had been true to her word when she had said that "if she said no, so did her dad". Troy and herself had been refused entry to the Country Club, so they had no place to hold the big event. Troy was going to meet her at the park, and take her home from there.

Pulling her coat tighter around herself, Gabbi regretted not wearing larger coat in the brisk weather. She hurriedly rushed into the nearest promising store, and after an hour's searching, decided on a cat costume. Paying the money necessary, Gabbi grabbed her bag and headed towards the city park.

When she reached it, Gabriella wandered around, still having 45 minutes left before Troy came to pick her up. She had just bought a hot chocolate when she heard a pleasant melody soaring through the trees. She went towards the sound the entire time, smiling to herself. The voice, somewhat familiar, sang a song that went like this;

_I know I may look somewhat crazy_

_I know you all think I'm a goon_

_But if you could spare a penny or two_

_I'll sing a song just for you_

_A song for money_

_That's all I can offer _

_All I've got is my voice_

_And this old brown hat_

_So if you could go out of your way_

_And give me a penny or two_

_I will sing a song_

_That's much better than this one_

_Especially for you_

_even if you don't like my voice_

_just give me a dollar_

_or two_

_or three _

_or hang it all ten!_

_Ok! so you don't like my voice_

_I'll mow a lawn for you_

_Shovel for driveway?_

_Even bake a birthday cake! _

_Dang it all, I'll do anything_

_Just give me money_

_Or even **food!**_

_So ignore all I've just sang_

_And please give me_

_An Ice Cream Sunday….!_

_And if you are nice about it….._

_I may just split it with you!_

Giggled, Gabbi could hear people laughing on the other side of the bush, and money being handed to the singer.

"Troy, what are you doing; singing about an Ice Cream Sunday on a cold day like this? You have plenty of money, why don't you-" Gabbi had come around the corner, expecting to find the boy who the voice matched. Instead, she stopped short as she looked upon a teenager who looked nothing like her Troy. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, and quite different face. He looked at Gabbi with a cocky smile.

"Troy? I am no Troy. I am the singing goon called Drew, quite penniless as you see."

"I…I….but…you sounded like Troy!" Gabbi managed to blurt out, staring in disbelief at Drew. What was he doing with **Troy's **voice?

"Wait…you mean Troy Bolton?" Andrew said, becoming thoughtful.

"Yes, yes! Do you know him?" Drew furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do….but I far more than know him. I work with him."

"What do you mean, 'work with him'?"

"I give him voice lessons"

"You **what**?"

"Yep. That's how I make a bunch of my money. He heard me singing in the park and said he had a proposition for me. As you can tell, we have very similar voices, with one exception; I am a tenor, and Troy is not." Gabbi stared incredulously at Drew.

"Of course he's a tenor, what are you talking about. 'Breaking Free' is a part for a tenor."

"I'm sorry to bust the news on you, but all of that wasn't him up on stage." Gabbi's eyes widened.

"You can't possibly mean…"

"I do mean that I sang the tenor part for Troy during that song. He desperately needed help, considering he had promised to sing it with a girl named Gabriella, but couldn't hit the high notes. So, he 'hired' me to sing that part for him, while he lip synced. The voice the audience and Gabriella heard came from a recording through the mike." Drew rattled this off like it was no big deal at all.

"So…all this time…the nice tenor voice people heard through the microphone….the one Gabriella thought was so pretty….was actually you?" Gabbi said, staring disbelieving in front of her.

"You got that right. If you don't believe me, just drop the name 'Andrew Seeley' by Troy, and see him grow pale. Man, I can't wait to see Gabriella's face when she finds out that Troy isn't any tenor. I don't think he ever told her. That's Troy for you." Giving Gabbi another cocky smile, he asked, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. What might your named be?"

Gabbi bit her lip awkwardly, trying to decide whether or not to tell this penniless pile of cockiness her true name or to just let him wonder. She decided on the first choice.

"I am Gabriella Montez, Troy Bolton's _former_ singing partner." Drew's jaw dropped, and he burst out laughing.

"Well I'll be. Here I was talking about Gabriella and she's standing right in front of me. I hope you won't hold it against me." Gabriella smiled, unable to refuse that catchy smile.

"I won't. And you can call me Gabbi" she told Andrew. "Ryan never calls me Gabbi…" suddenly popped into her head. Wondering where the heck that came from, Gabbi pushed the thought aside and looked back at Drew.

"Well then, _Gabbi,_" Drew said, mockingly holding out an arm to her, "give me a dollar and I will sing a song for you with your Troy's voice. Do I guess rightly that he is going to pick you up soon?"

"Yes…" Gabbi answered, accepting his arm, "but I don't want to talk about that liar right now. And I would love to hear you sing again." Gabbi laughed. "But I have no dollar for you"

"For Gabbi, I will let you hear a song for free," Drew said, smiling down flirtatiously at Gabbi, "for your pretty face is all the payment I need" Gabbi turned bright red, and had to smile again. Drew had that irresistible cockiness that no girl could resist.

So it happened that Gabriella, arm in arm with Drew, drank hot chocolate while hearing him sing "Jolly Holiday", with her filling in Mary Poppin's lines, giggling the entire time, for Drew mimicked Bert's actions to perfection. Before she knew it, 45 minutes were long gone, and the two were at the end of the park, laughing very hard.

"Thank you for 45 minutes of fun" Gabbi said, still laughing. Drew did a dramatic bow, almost falling over with his exaggeration and rib-cracking laugh.

"Any time, my lady" Drew managed to get out, putting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Call me anytime you need a laugh" Smiling his smile, Andrew whipped out a card with his number on it. Dramatically bowing again, he took her hand, kissed it, then pulled her up and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Leaving her speechless and staring, he waved goodbye, and skipped off singing "_I know I may look somewhat crazy, I know you all think I'm a goon…._"

Gabbi giggled to herself and turned around in time to see Troy's car pull up. The joy in her eyes went out as suddenly as a candle does in wind. Troy opened the door smiling, but began frowning as soon as he saw Gabbi's expressionless face.

"What happened?" he asked her, opening the door for her.

"Nothing," she said icily, refusing to look at him, "nothing at all"

"Um…okay" Troy said, not sure of what to do. Awkward silence ensued.

"Sooo…" Troy said, trying to break the ice, "anything interesting happen on your trip?"

"Nothing really" Gabbi sighed casually, watching Troy's expression, "I did meet a guy named **Drew** though."

It was just as Gabriella had imagined it. Troy became very pale, and then his ears turned bright pink.

"Really?" he tried to say normally, only the squeak in his voice gave it away.

"Oh stop it Troy! You know who I'm talking about!!" Gabbi yelled, suddenly turning on him, throwing all avoidance behind. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you lie to me?!?"

"Gabbi, I-" but Gabriella wasn't about to let him even try to finish.

"You're just a big fake, Troy Bolton, and not worth any more of my time!" And with that, Gabriella grabbed her bags, and opened the door as soon as the car pulled to a stop at the red light.

"Gabs, what do you think you are doing?!" Troy hollered out the window as Gabbi ran quickly over to the sidewalk through the stopped cars.

"I'm breaking up with you, MR. BOLTON!" Gabbi screeched over her shoulder, walking as fast as she could away from the traffic.

"Come on, cut this out and let's talk it over!"

"No Troy Bolton, we are far beyond talking currently. **Leave me alone!**" Angrily brushing tears out of her eyes, Gabbi didn't notice where she was going and collided with a solid object.

"Gabriella?" a very soft, cracking voice said. Gabbi looked up in surprise into Ryan's concerned face. Evidently he had recently acquired his voice back. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just fine," Gabbi said quickly, immediately wishing the blotchiness and red eyes would disappear. A small smile would have to do for now.

"Are you sure?" Now being able to give a true smile, Gabbi did so, also trying not to laugh.

"I'm OK, stop worrying, you old worrywart"

They walked together quietly through the park Gabbi had only recently left. Gabbi appreciated the lack of talk; it allowed to time to gather her emotions, while Ryan walked supporting beside her. "Dork" though he might be, there was something very comforting in Ryan's presence. He seemed so sweet and understanding, no matter how little he actually knew of the situation.

"So, what are you doing around here anyways?" Gabbi asked, able to chat now.

"Waiting for Shar to finish shopping. She's determined to find the perfect Halloween costume." Ryan's voice sounded very dry and Gabbi had to lean in closer to hear all he said. "Personally, she should just go as herself in the morning; that's scary enough." Gabbi giggled at the last statement. Not nearly as heartily as she had laughed with Drew, but still, it was a laugh, and it felt good.

"What are you being for Halloween?" she asked him.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Ryan answered, giving her a mysterious smile that made her inside squirm as they hadn't since that fateful evening almost a month ago. "What were you doing downtown?"

"Well, I was going shopping too, but…" Gabbi tried to put it into words, "but my ride and I had a, err, slight disagreement."

"So you and Troy got in a fight, huh" Seeing Gabbi's surprised look, Ryan explained he had seen her run out of the car from the sidewalk, not knowing it was her at the time.

"You…saw that?" Gabbi said, blushing. "Did you…by any chance… hear what I yelled?"

"That you were breaking up with him" Ryan smiled a sheepish, yet cocky grin. "Not a word" Gabbi's inside felt like a rat's nest, and she tried not to giggle at Ryan's cracking voice. It was hard not to smile back; his cocky smile was insanely catchy.

"I guess you'll now be thinking of me as rather stupid right now…making that dramatic dart from the car, making a big scene; stupidly flirting with Troy all these weeks…"

"Not at all" Ryan said. "People do silly things when they're mad." The two walked in silence for a bit.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ryan questioned.

"I dunno. Maybe call my mom and have her pick me up" Gabbi shrugged "Who knows"

"If you want to, we can give you a ride home" Ryan offered, his voice going up an octave.

"That's really sweet of you, but earlier today—"

"**WELL, **look who decided to come by for another visit!" Gabbi whirled around to find a familiar, cocky singer giving her a huge hug as if he'd known her forever.

"DREW!" Gabbi said, pulling away surprised. "Let go of me!"

"Nonsense, you _know_ you like it" Drew said laughing, holding her tighter.

"You heard her, let go!" Ryan said, pulling Gabbi away from Drew. Drew merely laughed.

"Who might this jealous fellow with the cracking voice be? Another boy who has fallen for your charms, Gabs?"

"This is Ryan Evans" Gabbi said breathlessly. Why was Ryan being so stiff, pulling her away from Drew's hot embrace like that? Drew had only been playing, hadn't he?

"Oh, so **you're **Sharpay Evan's twin. I've heard of you" Drew said with a huge, mocking grin. Ryan, rather sensitive about his reputation, and his currently crappy voice, turned bright pink. "How's the dancing coming along?" Ryan turned a more scarlet color.

"Oh cut it out Drew" Gabbi rolled her eyes.

"Yes, m'lady" Drew said dramatically, bowing low before her again to make her giggle.

Ryan watched on, sulking a little. Was this a cockier version of Troy now? Ryan noticed his flirtatious and cocky manner, with that smile. This was diffidently a "ladies' man".

Ryan now walked in a very different silence then earlier next to the chatting Drew and Gabbi. The entire time, Ryan could see Drew's arm around Gabbi's waist, which she didn't seem to mind at all. How Drew easily referred to her as "Gabs", while he still called her "Gabriella". Ryan saw as if from another person how his flamboyant clothes stuck out compared to Drew's stylish, popular clothes. Could he look like any more of a dork? They made 3 trips around the park before he was able to get a word in.

"Do you want me to take you home, Gabriella?" he asked timidly, trying very hard to keep his voice from squeaking.

"I can give you a ride, Gabs!" Drew said, taken aback that she didn't have a ride. "I will most likely give you more of a chat than soft-spoken here," he added, jabbing Ryan in the ribs with his elbow. The only acknowledgement of this hurting was a slight wince in Ryan's eyes, but he ignored it for now, waiting for Gabriella's answer.

"That's very sweet of you Drew!" Gabbi said, surprised at these boys being so charming all of a sudden. "I would love to." She turned and gave Ryan a puppy dog smile. "If that's okay with Ryan"

"Oh sure," Ryan said, shoving his voice down from the upper octave again, "that's fine. You don't need my permission anyways."

"Thanks Ryan" Gabbi said, and reached over and gave him a hug, making him turn pink again, and he barely concealed a huge smile.

"Yah, thanks Ryan!" Drew said, literally sweeping Gabbi off her feet and carrying her over to his dad's car. "See you around Evans!"

"Bye" Ryan said softly, knowing they wouldn't hear him even if he shouted at them with a good voice. He watched from a park bench as Drew drove off with the only girl who had ever caught Ryan's eye. Ryan stood up, zipped up his jacket some more, and hunched his shoulders against the wind as he went off to find his twin.

Couples huddled together against the weather, sipping their warm hot coco. Nobody noticed the teary-eyed, blonde-haired boy who strode off quickly in the direction of Macy's. No one knew him, and no one terribly cared. He was just apart of the scenery, on a cold, blustery October afternoon.


	12. Chapter 12: Interesting Chat

Sharpay chatted away on her cell phone with her "girlfriends" Tammy and Cassandra.

"Yes guys, what's happening? No, he's still dating that Gabbi girl…. Yah, the smart, nerdy one from last year…. I'm shopping for my party right now…. Yes, Tammy, Ryan will be there; why?...OMG, you loser!! He is **so** not hot!...What's wrong with his clothes?...yes, I pick them out…oh shut up!...yes, both of you are invited…I dunno, probably the usual gang, plus Troy, Gabs, Chad, Taylor, Jason, and Kelsey. Hold on guys, I've got another incoming call…fine, I'll let you guys listen. It's probably just my mom—hello?"

"Hey Shar, it's Ryan"

"Hey Ry, what's up" Much giggling was heard on the other two lines, quickly shushed by Sharpay.

"Where are you, it's cold out here!"

"I'm at Carly's Costumes, next door to Macy's." Sharpay paused. "Are you okay Ry—you sound funny."

"No, no, I'm fine…" Sharpay heard him take a deep breath. "Anyways, I'll be right over then. Love ya"

"Yah yah, love you too, you big baby" Ryan laughed.

"Bye"

"Bye" Ryan hung up.

"OMFGawd, he's soooo cute!!!!!!"

"SHUT UP CASSIE, and Tammy, don't you dare start!! If you both don't cut this out soon, forget coming to my Halloween Party!"

"Sorry Shar"

"My **name** is Sharpay!"  
"But Ryan called you Shar!"

"Well now, you aren't my twin brother, are you?"

"No, but-"

"No buts! So shut up" There was a long period of silence. Then—

"Ryan's got a nice butt"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Sharpay hung up her pink cell phone. Rolling her eyes, she stuffed in into her matching pink purse, and continued sifting through the crowded racks of elaborates costumes. She found a sparkly angel costume, complete with halo, and went over to the full-length mirror to see how it looked on her.

Someone else suddenly appeared behind her in the reflection. Sharpay was about to tell them to find their own mirror, when she recognized who it was.

"Troy!" She said, turning around in delight. "Whatever are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by," he said casually, "and saw you in here, so I decided to pop in."

"I'm glad you did" Sharpay said, turning back to look at herself again. "What do you think of this costume?"

"It looks great on you, just like every other outfit out there"

"Why Troy Bolton, you flatterer!" Shapay giggled, and turned around to face him. "But surely you didn't come in here just to compliment me, did you?"

"No, I didn't…." Troy said, and took a big, cleansing breath. It sounded like something someone would do in yoga class. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me this weekend"

Utter silence filled the back of the store, with only the faint tinkle of the front door opening and closing to disturb it.

"You mean…like a date?" Sharpay asked softly, hardly believing what was happening; what she had been dreaming about ever since the 1st grade.

"Yah" Troy said, unable to get anything else out.

"But...aren't you dating Gabbi?" she asked, confused.

"Naw," Troy said, brushing that away, "_Gabriella _and I broke up ages ago. She's just not my type"

"I see…" Sharpay said, telling herself she'd get the truth out of him later. "Then I'd love to go out with you" she said, very happy now. "What time will you be picking me up?"

"…Is 7 okay?"

"Sure" Troy nodded, settling the case, and looked around awkwardly.

"So, uh, I'll see you then?"

"Yep" Sharpay said, smiling excitedly. "See you later, _boyfriend_" Giggling at hearing herself using that word, Sharpay turned back to her mirror. Troy gave her a small side hug and quickly left the shop, breathing a sigh of relief as soon as he reached the sidewalk.

Sharpay stared at herself in the mirror without seeing anything for another minute before the shadow that had been lurking over by the animal prints emerged.

"Earth to Shar" a crackly voice said. Ryan came out, and pulled on his sister's ponytail. "You are in the middle of shopping and suddenly stopped. Is Troy Bolton that amazing?"

"You were watching?!? Oh well, I'll yell at you later, I'm in too good a mood. **He asked me out Ryan!! **My dream has finally come true!! Oh this has to be the happiest day of my life!" She suddenly noticed Ryan's red-tinted eyes and expressionless face, his cheeks looking pale despite the cold weather. "Are you sick again or something? You don't look so good."

"I feel fine," Ryan said, not wanting to talk about that painful experience. "I'm just mad at Troy right now"

"**Mad? **What are you talking about?? Are you mad at him for taking your sister away? Honestly Ryan, you're too overprotective."

"No, Shar- you don't understand. I just saw Gabbi break up with him on 4th street."

"So?!"

"So, don't you think it's a little weird that he just went and asked you out right after they broke up?"

"Oh honestly, Ryan, you're sounding like Tammy. There's **nothing** wrong with it. I'm about to buy this angel costume, so go wait outside and I'll be right out." She shoved her twin out of the store, and went over to the cast register with her purchase, whipping out her credit card.

Ryan sighed, shook his head, and sat down on a nearby stool.

"Whatever Shar," he said in submission, "you're the boss"

"You bet I am" was her response as she grabbed her costume and her brother's arm, dragging them both out of the store.


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting at the Movies

**That Friday Night:**

Sharpay wildly dug through her closet, tossing clothes left and right. She had made Ryan help her choose, because she wanted a boy's opinion.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked, holding up a sparkly, long, purple dress in front of her. "Too fancy?"

"It's a just a movie theatre, Shar" Ryan groaned, wanting to go take a nap. "Just put on a nice shirt and some jeans." His sister glared at him.

"It is not that simple, Ryan! We girls take over an hour to pick out an outfit! Everything has to be coordinated just right!"

"Fine then, I'll just leave" Ryan stood up, but Sharpay immediately threw her arms around his waist, giving him a little-sister, puppy-dog smile that she knew he couldn't refuse. He was a softie like that; he hated to see girls "upset".

"Aww, stay RyRy, I need your help" she said, going back to a childhood nickname she had given him. "Please?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay" he said, flopping onto her bed, hoping to catch a few moments of sleep in between this pain-staking process. Sharpay smiled at him, and skipped back over to her closet.

An hour and a half later, Ryan and Sharpay emerged from the room, Sharpay in tight jeans and a dark green, pretty shirt. Ryan trudged down the stairs, mumbling about how ridiculous girls were. He hitched a ride over to his night-job, and Sharpay got picked up by Troy at exactly 7 pm. His car was now working nicely, and-though Sharpay did not know it-, he was wearing the same outfit he had met Gabriella in last New Years Eve.

They reached they theatre and bought their tickets without any mishap. Sharpay went inside the actually theatre to reserve seats, and Troy walked over to buy them some food.

"Excuse me," he asked distractedly to the nearest worked, about to ask them how much two combos would cost, when he jumped in recognition of the familiar voice and blonde hair.

"What are you doing here Ryan?" he asked, gaping at him. Ryan raised an eyebrow. He was now wearing the typical Gateway t-shirt and hat, with some baggy jeans.

"I work here, smart one," he said in a "duh" voice, "this is my night job."

"Oh…" Troy said, and then forked over the money, still weirded out by the fact that Ryan Evans did anything outside of school besides dancing. It was the same sort of feeling you get when you see your teacher at the grocery store; it just isn't right. Ryan gave him his change, and then quickly ran off to go clean up a huge mess of popcorn in theatre 8.

Shaking his head, Troy walked over to theatre 5, where Sharpay was waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, accepting her small sprite, and holding the bag of popcorn for him.  
"I didn't know your brother worked here," he responded, "and we ran into each other. Just surprised me a little." Sharpay's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I **totally** forgot about his job here. And if I know Ryan, he will probably go into "protective-older-brother" mode, and chaperone this movie."

"But he's your twin- not your older brother"

"He was born a full 20 minutes before me, so I consider him an older brother. He acts far more like one then Will does." Hushing Troy suddenly, she looked eagerly up as the screen as the lights dimmed and the ads began.

"It's just the ads," Troy whispered at her.

"I know, but it feels weird to talk during these. Besides, I might see a movie I like!" Winking at her boyfriend, Sharpay focused back on the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, Troy could see the "chaperone" for the movie walking down the other isle. He could tell by the glint of blonde hair that Sharpay was indeed correct; Ryan was going to be watching him. What a paranoid.

Troy felt a small nudge on his leg, accompanied by a small "'scuse me", and as he stood to let the person pass by, they both suddenly recognized each other, and cried out at the same time.

"TROY!"

"GABRIELLA!"

Hearing them yell, Sharpay stood up, pushing Gabriella far away from her man, knocking the popcorn out of Gabbi's hands.

"What are you doing here, _Montez_?" she asked spitefully. "Couldn't get over the fact that Troy dumped you for me?" Gabbi stared at her, then at Troy, her hands clenching into fists.

"**You're already dating her??**" Gabbi managed to spit out, wanting currently nothing more than to slap Troy across the face. All of a sudden, she heard a cry of pain, and realized that for once in life, she had slapped a guy.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLAP MY BOYFRIEND!" Sharpay screeched, yanking on Gabbi's hair. People all across the room were yelling at them to shut up, and the chaperone came running over.

"Come on guys, break it up or leave" Ryan said, hoping they wouldn't recognize his voice. No such luck.

"Ryan, you tell your sister and her boyfriend that they need to grow up and get the heck away from me!"

"Don't listen to her Ry, she's nothing but a liar!"

"You must be mistaking me for your boyfriend!" As the two lunged at each other, Ryan pushed them apart.

"I mean it, stop it!" he said, having a very hard time restraining Sharpay. "Shar, leave Gabriella alone!"

"LEAVE GABRIELLA ALONE!" Sharpay yelled, turning on her brother. "SHE STARTED IT!"

"Shar, please-"  
"Ryan, don't believe your sister, help me please!" Gabbi begged, the tears in her eyes making Ryan's heart tear to pieces. His sister or the girl he liked.

"Shove out and shut up Ryan" Troy said, sick of this guy interfering, and shoved Ryan out of the seats so he fell head first down a few steps. Massaging his sore head, Ryan saw Troy turn back to try and calm the girls. Amidst the clamor, he heard Troy say the distinct words, "He never has fought back, don't worry Shar. Your brother will leave us alone now."

Ryan's head surged with memories. Memories of his dad telling him to be more like a man. Memories of Sharpay pushing him to the shadows, as he made no noise in protest. Memories of his mom dressing him up in bright-colored clothes. Memories of kids at school laughing at him while muttering "gay" comments. Memories of his brother wrestling him, leaving him sore for two weeks afterwards. Memories of Troy and his basketball friends giving each other those "secret" grins whenever he walked into the room, making it clear they had been talking about him. Memories of Gabriella telling him to stick up for himself. There she was now, yelling at Sharpay and Troy, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Ryan slowly stood, as if in a dream. His ears seemed to have stopped working as he walked over to Troy, with only one thought on his mind.


	14. Chapter 14: The One She Loves the Most

The two workers on duty downstairs got an urgent call from security concerning a fight in theatre 8.

"Where's the usher that's supposed to be on duty there- a Ryan Evans perhaps?" one worker asked.

"He evidently tried to stop it at first, but then became caught up in it himself."

"**Ryan? **Fight? Honestly sir, that kid never-"

"Well, he just did! So hurry down there, the people are getting pretty mad."

"Yes sir" They raced down to the theatre, where a loud commotion could be heard.

"Really Parker," one worker said to the other, as they walked hurriedly inside, "Who would believe that Ryan-" they stopped and gaped at the scene before them.

Two boys, one blonde and one brown, seemed to be having an impressive fist fight in the middle of the floor. Two girls, also with blonde and brown hair, tried every now and then to pull one of the boys off. In the end, they had to quickly retreat so not as to be smashed by the rolling teens. Halfway inside, the workers saw the brown-haired boy suddenly get on top of the blonde, and was succeeding in getting several punches.

"Alright you, get off" Parker said, getting a member of the audience to help him pull Troy off of Ryan. Troy's hand immediately went to his bleeding nose, as he pinched in to stop the bleeding. There was also a huge bruise on his cheek. Ryan rolled over, moaning, clutching his mouth. He was biting his lip, as if trying very hard not to cry, and his eyes were squeezed tight. His face was white, besides the black eye that was forming. Ryan's lower lip seemed abnormally big, and he spit out a mouthful of blood when he removed his hand for a minute.

"What happened here?" Parker ordered, pushing the group outside (the other guard Tyler managed somehow to half-drag Ryan out; Ryan's body was fairly tender right now).

"This **lunatic **took something I said wrong and came out of nowhere and punched me in the nose"

"A mighty good punch it was too" Gabriella added.

"He was asking for it" Ryan said with lisp from his position on the ground. Gabriella bent down next to him, making him open his mouth grudgingly so she could see how bad it was. Sharpay clung to her boyfriend's arm, half worried over him and semi-worried about her twin. But he had just punched Troy- the little butthead! So she whipped out her handkerchief and left Troy use it to hold his nose.

"So who started it?" Tyler asked, sighing. Gabbi responded "Her" at the same time Sharpay answered "Her" and Troy said "Ryan". Ryan said nothing, not wanting to move his aching jaw, and as Gabbi was now inspecting his black eye, which was turning a lovely purple.

It seemed to Ryan the three kids and the workers hashed it out for a very long time before security came and kicked them out of the theatre. Ryan was, of course, fired from his job. Right now, he just felt like curling up in a ball and hide from Sharpay and Troy's glares. They stung worse then his bleeding mouth and swollen eye. Troy took Sharpay home, and Gabbi was able to get Taylor to pick her up, considering that Ryan had no car. He took the bus home, trying to avoid the bus driver's questioning looks at his beat-up face.

He finally arrived home at 11 o'clock, and tried to quietly slip in the back door. No use- Sharpay stood in her fluffy pink bathrobe, arms crossed, with their father at her side. Ryan's heart skipped a beat, and prepared himself for the worst. It turned out to be far worse than he had planned.

Mr. Evans had just gotten a call from the school, informing that that Ryan had failed the past four English tests and that he had missed drama so he could go to the nurse earlier that day. Sharpay had never before heard her father yell at so much at Ryan. He yelled about how much the family paid to give him a decent education ("which doesn't seem to soak into your thick skull!"). He yelled about how much it cost to keep him under the roof. And their father yelled about how worthless Ryan was to the point where Ryan bit his lip, trying **very **hard not to cry in front of his sister.

Sharpay had an ongoing war inside of her brain. She really wanted to stay mad at Ryan, but she wasn't exactly planning on making him cry! Right as she opened her mouth to stick up for him, Mr. Evans drew back his strong hands and slapped his youngest son.

Sharpay let out a loud gasp, unable to believe what had just happened. Never in all her years had she believed that her father would slap Ryan. Never; not even in her wildest dreams.

Ryan didn't flinch. He didn't move. He just stared, expressionless at his father, tears rolling freely and silently down his cheeks. He took a deep, shuddery breath, and, hanging his head, walked slowly upstairs to his room. It was the first time Sharpay had ever seen her twin brother cry since he was six-years-old. She stared hatefully at her father, who was still staring at the spot where Ryan had just left. Mr. Evans took a short breath, as if cleansing himself of the problem, and walked away to his room to watch football.

The blonde, teenage girl ran upstairs, about to pound on Ryan's door to apologize. But she stayed her first, and listened softly. She could hear the faint plucking on a guitar, with a soft, shaky voice singing brokenly along. Sharpay had to strain her ears to hear these words;

_Hush little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird_

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word_

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockin'bird_

_If that mockin'bird don't sing_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_If that looking glass gets broke_

_Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_If that billy goat don't pull,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a cart and mule_

_If that cart and mule turn over_

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

_If that dog named Rover won't bark_

_Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

_If that Horse and Cart fall down,_

_Then you'll be the sweetest little baby in town……._

And then the voice stopped suddenly, unable to continue. Sharpay could hear the guitar being put away, and a bed creaking. Bitter tears now rolled down her face. That song had been the first song their father had ever taught Ryan. It was one of her fondest family memories. A four-year-old Ryan had been sitting in his father's lap, with big hands placing his fingers in the correct position on the ­­­neck of the guitar. Ryan's small, high-pitched voice had sung along these words with Mr. Evans comforting rumble.

Yet here was the same boy, twelve years later, singing the same song alone in his room with a bruise to remember. Sharpay knocked lightly, then let herself in. Ryan was flopped on his dark-red bedspread, his hat covering his eyes, his hands folded across his chest. Sharpay walked over and, sitting down next to him, pulled off the hat. But Ryan just stared up at the ceiling, as if nobody was there, tears running down the side of his face onto his pillow.

"I didn't mean for him…" Sharpay tried, but had to stop. "Ryan, I-" Her brother sat up, and looked at her with another expressionless face. But there was also that same understanding that knew what Sharpay was trying to say but couldn't. Sharpay felt tears well up in her eyes, and before she knew it, Ryan drawn her into a bear hug, and she was sobbing against his supporting shoulder. This made her cry even harder. Ryan had just gotten punched by his best friend and slapped by his dad, and yet he was the one comforting his confused sister. It was then that Sharpay decided;

No matter how much she liked Troy; no matter how smooth and charming her boyfriend would be; Ryan was still the one she loved the most.


	15. Chapter 15: The Halloween Party

♫PART 2♫

It was the night of the Evan's Halloween party. Their neighborhood was jam packed with cars, and the music could be heard from a mile away. The cooks had outdone themselves with the punch and sweets available, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Even Gabriella had a blast, who had barely been invited to the party; she and Sharpay were not on speaking terms. Amidst the people, she found the one she had been looking for-a certain Drew.

"Drew!!" she squealed, swept up into his bear hug. "I'm so glad you made it!" He laughed his signature chuckle, making her smile. "I'm glad to see I won't be too lonely at this party." He smiled down at her, putting his arm around her waist. "Where are our hosts?"

"Sharpay's off picking out music, and no one has seen Ryan yet." She looked at his rainbow clothes and accessories. "Nice pants" He grinned wider.

"I like your cat costume. You look purrrfect in it" She rolled her eyes at this lame pun, and slapped him lightly when he pulled on her tail.

"You cut it out!" Drew just winked, and they continued strolling through the party (there were several rooms). They eventually found Sharpay in her angel outfit, but she avoided them, yet to forgive Gabbi for yelling at her boyfriend. Troy was surrounded by his basketball buddies at the punch table, which was being watched carefully at all times by a cook so it wouldn't get spiked.

A red-haired girl in a cheetah costume bounced up to Sharpay, giggling madly. They were soon joined by another teen with long black hair in a "schoolgirl" uniform.

"Is Ryan out here yet?" the one with red hair asked, looking eagerly around the room. Gabbi looked disgustedly at her. She seemed very creepy.

"No Tammy, he's not" Sharpay answered, rolling her eyes. "I will call your cell the very moment he emerges."

"What's taking him so long?" Tammy said, fluffing her hair.

"How should I know?" Sharpay said, raising her lip disapprovingly at her. "I think he's looking through Will's closet to find a certain shirt for his outfit." Sharpay shrugged, and walked over to Troy, who put his arm around here casually, making Gabbi glare at him too. Drew made sure, for Gabbi's sake, to walk buy the jock with his arm around Gabbi. Gabriella giggled and thanked Drew for it when Troy's eyes narrowed.

"What's Drew doing here?" Troy asked as soon as the two were out of hearing.

"Evidently Gabbi like invited him," Cassie (the girl with black hair) said, pulling back her straight hair so she could drink some punch. "It seems that they like each other"

"I thought she liked Ryan…" Sharpay said quietly, looking thoughtfully after Gabriella and Andrew.

"I sure hope she doesn't," Cassie said, giggling, "'cause I want Ryan all to myself." Sharpay whirled on her.

"What have I told you??? NO FLIRTING WITH MY BROTHER! That's just creepy!"

"Aww, please Shar-"

"Sharpay!!!"

"-_Sharpay_, he's too cute to pass by! Especially with that-"

"Cassie, I'm warning you!"

"Fine, fine, but you won't be able to stop other girls from flirting with him when he finally gets good taste. Or stops wearing the clothes you pick out" Cassie stomped off, annoyed, making Sharpay stop for a moment, wondering if that would possibly ever happen. Shrugging it off, she went about her duties as a hostess.

Finally, an hour later, she stormed up to Ryan's red door and pounded on it.

"Come on Ryan, get over your dumb shyness and pride and come down to the party!!"

"I don't feel like it" he mumbled from his closet, where he had been playing his guitar. Truth was, he had seen Gabbi and Drew together, and didn't want to spoil it for her (though it made his stomach flip-flop every time he saw them). Sharpay ignored this comment, and let herself in. She started with surprise when she saw him.

Maybe there was something in what Cassie had said about her taste in Ryan's clothes. He had never looked so...well...**hot** as long as Sharpay had known him (aka all their lives). Ryan was wearing black, baggy cargo pants with a regular belt (as well as plenty of chains), with a tight white shirt over it. Ryan's hair had been dyed temporarily black with white streaks, and was gelled. Next to him was one of Will's leather trench coats, a pair of clunky black shoes, and a dark red-and-black checkered tie.

"He would make one sexy punk" Sharpay thought, unable to say anything, but just stared at him plucking at his electric guitar. This enough was for staring; he always played acoustic…

"Shar, I already said I didn't want to come down" Ryan said, not looking up, but his ears turned bright red, feeling Sharpay's stare.

"RYAN ANTHONY EVANS!!" she managed to get out. He winced.

"Please don't use my full name; just because mom liked West Side Story-"

"Why didn't you tell me that you could look this hot!!!!!!!" Ryan stared up at her, not at all expecting this answer.

"Erm….pardon?"

"Ryan, you look so cute, look at your self in the mirror!" Sharpay yanked him up and dragged him over to his mirror. He looked blankly at his reflection.

"….what am I supposed to be seeing?"

"How cute you look!!" Sharpay grabbed his shoulders and turned him around. "Who dressed you up like this? And who did your hair?" Ryan squirmed. "You didn't.." Sharpay gasped.

"Yep; I did it all myself. What's the big deal; it's just a costume…" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Ryan Tony, you are hopeless! Gabriella would totally forget Drew if she saw you in this getup! Quite frankly, I might consider ditching Troy for you." She winked, and poked his stomach playfully. "Besides; you got abs, and Troy got flab." Ryan blushed brighter, and Sharpay just laughed, and waltzed toward the door.

"Come on, party pooper! You had better be down enjoying yourself in 15 minutes or I heaven help me I will make you! Tootles!" Leaving Ryan to himself to deicide, Sharpay skipped downstairs to join her boyfriend and his "basketball robots".

Cassie pulled Sharpay to the side as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"So, is he coming?!" Sharpay glanced up the staircase, smiling mischievously.

"I think so"

Gabriella giggled with Drew in a corner, just chatting about nothing in particular. She was enjoying the looks her gave her, and all the flirting that was happening. She hadn't flirted like this is a very long time, and it made her smile that smile all the more. Drew enjoyed her acceptance, and constantly kept his arm around her waist; because try as he could, he wasn't able to forget that look of worry on her face every time she heard Ryan's name. "That darn Evans…" Drew thought inwardly, but kept this to himself.

In the distance, Gabriella could hear some girls squeal really loudly at some new arrival, but she risked the temptation to go see who it was. She was perfectly comfortable where she was.

After another good half hour, she told Drew she would be right back, and walked over to go grab some sort of snack. It was there she saw what had caused the squeals earlier. A **remarkably **cute punk was munching on a pretzel, looking bored at a girl who seemed to be chatting at top-notch speed to him. Gabbi pulled back in a corner to admire him. Baggy pants, trenchcoat, checkered tie, chains, gelled hair, fake earing….my god, he was a fine-looking specimen. Gabbi saw a familiar face also checking out the boy, and walked over to Taylor.

"He's quite something, isn't he?" she said, giggling, pulling into a walk next to her friend.

"Something is not quite the word I would use," Taylor said, glancing over her shoulder longingly at the kid. "**Everything and more** is what I would use." She stopped walking, and turned to face Gabbi. "Sorry, but I must turn cheerleader really quick." Taylor took a deep breath. "OH MY GAWD Gabbi, isn't he the finest thing you have ever seen!?"

"Oh yes," Gabbi said, also glancing over her shoulder at the hot boy. "Smokin'" Taylor giggled.

"I don't know about you Gabbi, but if I wasn't dating Chad," Taylor looked approvingly at the punk, "my my my…."

"Well, I'm not dating anyone," Gabbi said, smiling boldly, "so I'm going after him." Taylor giggled madly, but nodded encouragingly.

"Good luck" she whispered, and Gabbi skipped happily over to the boy, walking right past him. She saw, to her joy, that his eyes followed her. Gabbi smiled to herself, and skipped over to grab a cookie. She looked up flirtasiously at him, taking a bite of her cookie. But she almost choked in recognition when she saw those familiar blue eyes and small smile.

"**RYAN**?" she gasped, her eyes watering from the cookie.

"Hi Gabriella" he said, his pale cheeks turning pink. "What's the matter? You look red"

"Oh nothing...but….goodness Ryan!" she said, staring at him up and down. Since when was he able to look SO DAMN HOT?

"What is it?" he said, very confused. He looked down at his outfit, self consciously. "Did you not recognize me?"

"Not really," Gabbi said, laughing slightly, "but…wow Ryan, you look really…good!!"

"You honestly think so?" he said, a huge smile going across his face.

"Yah" she laughed, still trying to accept that this piece of heaven was their old Ryan.

"Thanks" he said softly, giving her that melting smile. "How could I not have thought that he was cute?" Gabbi wondered, smiling weakly.

"I'll be right back," she said, smiling warmly at him, and ran quickly over to Taylor, who was looking at them through her spoon at a side table. Gabs grabbed Taylor's arm, and tried very hard not to laugh when Taylor pressed her for details.

"Who is? Who invited him? How old is he? What did you talk about? What's his name?"

"He is a friend of Sharpay's," Gabbi said, trying very hard to keep a straight face. "Sharpay herself invited him, he is 16, we didn't talk about very much. As for his name…"

"YES, YES??"

"-it's Ryan Evans" Taylor laughed aloud, not taking Gabbi seriously. When she saw that Gabbi wasn't kidding, she gaped at her.

"You mean…that sexy beast…is dorky Ryan Evans????" Taylor said, turning around and examining him from a distance.

"Evidently not as dorky as we thought," Gabbi said, grinning at her own words. "I guess without Sharpay looking over his shoulder, he has pretty good taste." She shook her head. "I never thought it of him"

"If I had thought he could look that fine, I wouldn't be dating Chad" Taylor laughed. "I'm just kidding…but not that much."

"I would love to chat about this a bit longer," Gabbi said, "but I told him I would be right back. And I would hate to break an engagement with him." Smiling at Taylor, she made her way back to Ryan, ready to push away a dorky, flirtatious little freshman who had somehow managed to get herself invited to the party.

Drew popped up next to her, replacing his arm around her waist. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable at before.

"Where've you been? I thought you were going to get something to eat, not go fall into 'cute punk guy' mode" he said, laughing. Gabbi stared at his hand, and half-smiled.

"I fell into a chat with an old friend from school" she said curtly, removing his hand. "And I just realized that I do not appreciate your smooth charms, Mr. Seeley sir" Gabbi whipped her hair around, and was about to walk over to Ryan when Drew pulled her back.

"Wait just a minute; an old friend from school?" Drew looked past her at Ryan. "Man, I know a whole bunch of kids from East High, and I have never seen that kid. Who is he?"

"That, smart one, is a Mr. Ryan Evans in costume" Gabriella said, pleased to see Drew's jaw drop just as Taylor's had a few minutes ago.

"**That guy**? Ryan?" he smirked. "I never believed Ryan would actually get past his geeky stage"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gabbi said, suddenly becoming very ticked off.

"Well, all I meant was-"Andrew stuttered.

"All you meant was that you thought no other guy could win my heart. And you are very mistaken" Gabbi whirled around, but Drew pulled her back.

"Oh, I see what you're saying. Just because he dresses up cute one day you decide suddenly to go for him instead of me, who's always been at his best for you, and gone out of his way for you every time he's seen you." Gabriella opened and shut her mouth, realizing how true this was. Then she remembered that Sunday afternoon almost a month ago.

"As a matter of fact, it's more than that. He's very sweet and not as forward as you. I go for the introverts" Drew was about to send back a stinging reply when Troypay (and they were getting to be known) came walking up.

"What's going on here?" Troy said, looking from the seething Seeley to the glaring Gabriella. "Gabbi, back off of Drew. And Drew, let her be. Let's cut out some of this relationship drama, ok?" Gabbi wheeled to Troy, whose cocky smile was about to send her up a wall. Behind him, she saw Ryan staring at them confused. He had only heard the word "relationship", and looked down disappointed at this "news". Sharpay pulled out in front of Troy.

"Yah Gabs, back off of my guy, his friend, and my brother. Find your own life, you aren't wanted here." Gabbi slapped Sharpay as hard across the face as she could, anger building up inside of her.

"You don't understand!!" she screeched, sobbing, trying to slap her again. "None of you do!!" Sharpay scratched her arm, and a catfight was barely avoided as Ryan came up and separated the fight.

"Gabriella, Shar, stop it!" he said desperately, pulling Gabbi back. "Calm down!" Seeing all these faces whirling around her—Ryan's worried face, Sharpay's fuming face, Drew's frustrated face, and the crowd's confusing blurr—Gabbi fainted in the arms of Ryan, the entire messed humiliating party fading into blackness.


	16. Chapter 16: Voice in the Fog

Gabriella rolled over on her side, trying to tell without opening her eyes where she was. A faint breeze tugged at her brown curls, and she could hear a soft radio nearby playing some late pop song. She blinked a few times, and focused on the object near her. But with recognition came a bad memory.

"Drew!!" she cried, sitting straight up in her car seat. She was in the back seat of his nice convertible.

"Look who's awake" he said, smiling his flashy smile back at her. Gabbi knew that she should be mad at him for something, but she couldn't remember what. She put her head in her hands, trying to rack some information out of it. She could see the party, people whirling around her…a punk smiling at her…her slapping Sharpay…and then it all went black.

"What happened?" she finally said, unable to collect her thoughts.

"After you slapped Sharpay and had the entire crowd riled up around you, you had the luck to faint, getting yourself out of the sticky situation." Drew looked back at her. "You sure can stir up a crowd."

"I didn't mean to," Gabbi said, slowing remembering what happened, "it's just that you guys were making me so mad…"

"You should be glad I came in when I did," Drew said proudly, running a hand through his dark hair, "no one else seemed to care that you had fainted. The crowd was just about to consume over you if I hadn't stepped in and carried you away to my car so you could go home and no more harm would come of the sticky situation. The least you could do is say thank you, and not go off about some kid who looks cute in his outfit for one evening."

Gabriella stared at this kid in disbelief. Had he really done that? If so, that was very sweet of him. Nevertheless, something about that statement just didn't sit right in her mind, so she just let it pass.

"Just take me home," she said, curling up in her seat, far away from the driver.

"Actually, I was thinking we might just go park somewhere…." Drew said, looking back at her meaningfully, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"That is the **very last** thing on **earth** I want to do right now!" she said, horrified and disgusted at the very thought (knowing that an hour ago she would have thought the idea very pleasant.) "Least of all with someone like _you"_

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Drew said angrily, looking back at her.

"It means just take me home" Gabbi sighed, not in the mood for a fight. She put her head in her arms and hung it over the side of the car. "Just take me home and let me be"

Drew shook his head, but said nothing else other than a few grumbles under his breath. Gabbi stared out into the dense fog on that Halloween night, and let her mind wander.

After what seemed year to Gabbi, Drew's car pulled to a stop in front of the Montez House. Gabbi roused from her doze, briefly (and not very kindly) thanked Drew, and plodded up to her house. A surprised mother let her weary daughter in, after waving a vague goodbye to the stranger speeding off in his convertible. Mrs. Montez led Gabbi up to her bedroom, where she immediately flopped, relieved to find a safe haven at last away from the crazy, demented party. After her mom had left the room, Gabbi pulled her pillow over her head, trying to blot out all the unpleasantness out of her mind. Strangely enough- or maybe not so strangely- only one memory remained; a certain punk chatting to her over a plate of cookies…

Ryan scuffed his thick-heeled boots against the sidewalk, rubbing his arms to keep warm against the October chill. His stomach had felt funny ever since he had carefully handed Gabriella gently into Drew's car so Drew could take her home. Sharpay had not wanted her fellow house host to leave the party (especially since it was because of Gabbi), and Drew had immediately jumped in to play hero, and gallantly offered to take her home.

So Ryan had had to deal with a churning stomach for another half hour before he was able to sneak out the back door. The music had been making his head hurt anyone, and someone had managed to get the punch spiked. Two scantily dressed girls had asked him to dance in the hardly-moving dance floor posse, which he had obviously turned down. Evidently they had spread the word to their friends, or more likely they were the only ones fooled by his disguise into thinking it wasn't Ryan. Just watching the action added to his upset stomach, so he was glad to be free of that blazing hellhole.

Ryan had a vague memory of where Gabbi's house was from the directory, but it was hard to figure out ANYTHING in this thick Halloween fog. He had taken the bus over to her general neighborhood, and had been trying to find his way around sense.

The longer Ryan walked, the more he began to worry. He got nervous easily, and when Ryan became uneasy, he sang. So he took a deep breath, and softly sang the first song that popped into his head. Singing was (besides acting) Ryan's major comfort zone, so he became steadily louder as the song progressed.

_I have often walked down this street before_

_But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before_

_All at once am I several stories high_

_Knowing I'm on the street where you live_

_Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?_

_Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?_

_Does enchantment pour out of every door?_

_No, it's just on the street where you live_

_And oh, the towering feeling just to know somehow you are near_

_The overpowering feeling that any second you may suddenly appear_

_People stop and stare, they don't bother me_

_For there's nowhere else on earth that I would rather be_

_Let the time go by, I won't care if I_

_Can be here on the street where you live_

As the final notes of "On the Street Where You Live" from _My Fair Lady_ rang off of the gloomy houses, a door swung open, followed shortly by a woman who approached Ryan at a fast pace. He stood rooted to the spot, hardly knowing but to expect; but fearing the worst.

"Are you Ryan Evans?" the lady said in a surprisingly nervous voice.

"I…I am" he answered, shifting uncomfortably, unsure of where this was going.

"Oh!" the lady said, and Ryan could feel her eyes taking in his baggy and dark clothes, his dyed hair, and the thick boots. "Well, I am Mrs. Montez- Gabriella's mother" Ryan started in surprise at the news. "Gabbi wants to see you. So come with me, since she can't come out here at the present; she isn't feeling so well" Smiling warmly at him, she put a motherly hand on his back and led him into the house.

As soon as they entered, Ryan began looking all around. In all his life, he had never seen a house more homely and friendly than this. Across the fireplace were pictures of Gabbi with Troy at homecoming, and big family pictures taken at thanksgiving.

Mrs. Montez saw Ryan eyeing the photos hungrily, as if his crystal blue eyes coudltn soak it in fast enough.

"What's the matter?" she said, giving the boy a curious look. Ryan looked over at her, and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry," he said, a blush tinting his cheeks, "I guess…it's just that I've never been inside a house like this. It's so….personal, I suppose," he added lamely, thinking back to his house where photos of him remained collecting dust in photo albums up in the attic. The walls back at his house were covered with paintings, not family pictures. If you were new to the place, you would never have guessed that two sixteen-year-olds were currently living there. He shrugged sheepishly, unable to put it into words.

Motioning Ryan to follow her up the stairs, Mrs. Montez asked him another question.

"Haven't you ever seen something similar to here at one of your friends' houses?" He shook his head.

"No; I've never been over to someone else's house before" Ryan didn't seem at all bothered by this outrageous statement, though it greatly perturbed Gabbi's mom.

"You've **never** been over to another person's house?" she asked, very aghast.

"I've never really had to the chance to; I've never had any friends except Sharpay. That is, until this year." Ryan found himself also surprised that he had never noticed that before. Sharpay had been his only friend pre-K through most of 10th grade.

"I'm surprised Gabbi hasn't invited you over before. She talks about you all the time."

"She does?" Ryan said, looking joyously astonished at Mrs. Montez. Her response was a warm smile, and she knocked on Gabbi's bedroom door, saying that Ryan was here. Giving Ryan a quick goodbye, the mother bustled off downstairs, muttering to herself about how rare it was to find such a real gentleman these days. Gabbi called out that Ryan could come in.


	17. Chapter 17: A Song to Sleep to

Ryan slowly opened the bedroom door, and shut it softly behind him, staying shyly by it. It felt so weird to be in Gabriella's bedroom. The pale girl was leaning up against the backboard of her bed, pouring over a new chapter book. Seeing that Ryan was now there, she smiled at him and put the novel down.

"Hey"

"Hello" Ryan responded quietly.

"Come on over here," Gabbi said, patting the end of the bed, laughing, "I don't bite, I swear"

Ryan gave her a small smile, and sat down on the bed.

"How'd you know I was out there?" he finally asked.

"I heard you singing," she responded simply. "Your clear tenor voice could be heard cheering up the whole neighborhood. And I do love that song. But now I have a question for you. Why were you singing around here in the first place?"

"Well," Ryan said, honestly answering, "I wanted to escape from that nerve-racking party, and I wanted to see how you were doing. I'm afraid I don't terribly trust Drew, sorry. And-believe it or not- I got sort of creeped out by all this fog, and when I get nervous, I sing. I didn't mean for it to get so loud. I suppose I was afraid that some 'hooligan' that my sister used to tell me stories about might jump me." They both laughed at the last comment.

"Actually," Gabbi said in all seriousness, "you had no reason to worry. This is a nice neighborhood; and even if it wasn't, you still could have been mistaken for a very rough type of teenager." Gabbi laughed again, rubbing her fingers against the tip of Will's trench coat. "These clothes really do make you look different. But not in a bad way…just different." She smiled an impish grin. "In fact, I think these are more your type of clothes than the ones you usually wear. Do you pick out your own clothes?"

"No, Sharpay usually does. She had sense fourth grade. Since neither my mother nor my father seemed to care much about the subject, Shar took it as her personal responsibility to make sure her twin brother 'looked his best'" Gabbi smiled to herself, easily imagining Sharpay taking up such a role. Ryan, meanwhile, was enveloped in thoughts about what Gabriella had said about how these clothes fitted his personality better than his usual ones did.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to come up," Gabbi said, jolting him out of his deep thought, "it's because…well…" she turned a bright pink, and looked down at her hands. "I know this a very selfish request…but I hoping that you might…might sing to me, since I can't seem to relax since the party" Gabbi looked extremely fidgety, and when Ryan didn't respond right away, she added, "I'm sorry, it was dumb thought; just forget that I ever mentioned it"

"No," Ryan said softly, silencing her protests, "no; it's not a dumb thought at all." He gave her a melting smile. "I would love to sing for you. So get comfy" Grinning a happy thanks, Gabbi curled up in her blankets, and Ryan scooted up on her bed, tucking her in as her father might have done. Smiling down on her, he asked,

"What would you like me to sing? Your wish is my command" Gabbi giggled, and thought about it for a moment.

"Could you possibly sing another _My Fair Lady_ song? It's one of my favorite musicals"

"Alright. Now, just shut your eyes Gabriella, and try to fall asleep" Gabbi obediently closed her eyes. Ryan looked fondly down at her, smiling to himself in the moment. Then he cleared his throat, and softly sang one of his favorite songs from the play. Mrs. Montez heard singing, and went over to the bottom of the stairs to listen, smiling at the beautiful noise.

_I've grown accustomed to her face.  
She almost makes the day begin.  
I've grown accustomed to the tune that  
She whistles night and noon.  
Her smiles, her frowns,  
Her ups, her downs  
Are second nature to me now;  
Like breathing out and breathing in.  
I was serenely independent and content before we met;  
Surely I could always be that way again-  
And yet  
I've grown accustomed to her look;  
Accustomed to her voice;  
Accustomed to her face._

_I'm so used to hear her say_

_"Good morning" ev'ry day._

_Her joys, her woes,_

_Her highs, her lows,_

_Are second nature to me now;_

_Like breathing out and breathing in._

_I'm very grateful she's a woman_

_And so easy to forget;_

_Rather like a habit_

_One can always break-_

_And yet,_

_I've grown accustomed to the trace_

_Of something in the air;_

_Accustomed to her face._

As Ryan held the last low note, he drew his hand away from stroking Gabbi's curly head, and saw that she had indeed fallen asleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering,

"Goodnight, sweet Gabbi" Ryan Evans slowly stood up, turned off the lights, and walked out of her room, softly closing the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18: Clothes Make the Man

**Two Weeks Later**

Kelsey had arrived early at the school that morning so that she might practice on the grand piano for the upcoming performance of _Oliver_. They had been working hard at it for almost two months now, and tomorrow night, right before Thanksgiving Break, was the big performance, which the ­­­member of the school board was coming to so he could pick who would play Oliver on the big stage. The costumes were sewn, the sets painted, and the kinks in the lighting fixed. Only a few more practices and they would be there.

Kelsey would get to play the piano for the song "Where is Love" live behind the stage, because Mrs. Darbus wanted the scene to seem "real; as if the audience could hear Oliver poor soul being lifted up to the ceiling, taking their own hearts with him". Though she did not quite understand all that that meant, Kelsey knew that Darbus would snipe her if she screwed up.

As she practiced in the band hall, she recalled Gabbi mentioning how many voice lessons Troy had been having with Drew, and how annoying it was that Sharpay was always clinging to him like a leech. But what bugged her more was that Troy didn't mind at all; quite the opposite. Kelsey had found all these things out through merely listening at lunch tables, pretending to be deaf to the things going on around her. Sharpay was always talking nonstop about what a hard worker Troy was, while Troy chatted to Chad and his basketball buds about what it might be like singing on the big screen downtown.

But Kelsey had learned a lot by other ways too. Ever time she passed Ryan in the hallways, he always seemed to be pouring over his lines, or talking to Gabbi. Whereas Kelsey used to have the band hall to herself, she now had to resort to using a practice room, since Gabbi and Ryan now were almost always there. They were either going over English things together or practicing their lines in the play (Gabs had gotten the part of Nancy). According to Sharpay though, it wasn't that serious; Ryan was still calling her "Gabriella".

A great change had to come over Ryan after Halloween. He no longer was so clingy to his sister, and seemed far more cheerful of late. She had heard "through the grapevine" that Gabriella had approached Ryan on the Thursday after Halloween, and taken him up on doing homework with him. This made no sense to anybody (including Kelsey), but somebody said it was because Mrs. Johnson had assigned her to help him bring up his lousy grade in English. It might have been so; his grades in that class were frightful.

"So many things happening this November" Kelsey thought, packing up her things, as school was about to start, "But it's far too early to be thinking such deep thoughts. I shall have to go pour out my stuffed mind into my journal during chemistry."

She shook her mind free, and skipped outside to meet Jason. All of his crazy basketball friends were there with him, and gave her the usual hello. Sharpay was not there yet, and Troy looked uncomfortable without her by his side.

They all chatted for a little bit, Chad showing off his "mad skills" for Taylor, who sat next to Gabbi; both just rolled their eyes. Suddenly a blonde cheerleader next to Chad turned very pale, her mouth hanging wide open, staring at something over Jason's shoulder.

"Oh…my…God..." she said, speechless, shaking her head and looking again. Jason turned around to see what she was looking at, and his eyes bulged out of his head.

"No…." he said, not believing his eyes, and looking disbelieving, "...no….there's just no way…" Gabbi, Taylor, Chad, and Troy all turned around at the same time to see what the big deal was. There was no way they could have been ready for the sight that was before them.

Sharpay was looking her normal self, only perhaps a bit grumpier than usual. It was the boy behind her that was causing all the stares.

"Who the heck is that?" many girls asked among themselves, looking over their shoulders at the newcomer. "Did he just transfer in?"

"Don't be silly," one girl told her friend, "it's just Ryan Evans. Can't you tell by his backpack? It's his. And those are his eyes."

"Sure they are his eyes," the other said, "but they sure do look prettier now than they did yesterday"

"The only way I can tell that's it is Ryan," the first girl said, "is by that innocent look in his eyes face. If it wasn't for that, it might as well be a new student"

The girls were right. East High's Ryan Evans had a new look that was attracting stares everywhere, from both single and taken girls. His blonde hair was gelled spiky, and instead of his pressed black pants, he had slightly baggy, knee-length khaki cargo shorts on (that looked like they were from Abercrombie). To go with this, he was wearing a blue and white polo shirt with flip-flops. No hat; just sunglasses perched there, for it was a sunny day.

Sharpay walked over to her spot at Troy's side, while Ryan walked inside to go put up his backpack; their usual routine. The only thing different was the fact that all eyes followed the latter into the school; though he was completely oblivious of it.

The hush that had come over the high school students left as soon as the door swung close behind Ryan. The crowd around Sharpay pressed her for details and reason to this change of events. She looked most disgruntled, and finally got them all to shut up so she could talk.

"I honestly don't know," she said unhappily, curling up against Troy for support in her confusion, "this morning he just came out of his room looking like that. I didn't even **know** he owned clothes like that."

**Flashback to that Morning:**

Sharpay walked down to Ryan's bathroom door and pounded on it.

"We are leaving in 15 minutes," she hollered, "so you had better be ready!" Rolling her eyes to no one in particular, she grumbled to herself and went back to go touch up her make-up, and finish packing her purse. Five minutes before they were about to leave, she went over to her twin's room and knocked on his door, worried. She hadn't seen his face all morning, and had no clue what was taking him so long. He had been acting strangely lately; keeping to himself more, and disappearing for long periods of time, returning with bags full of something, not telling anybody where he had been.

"Ryan, hurry up!" she groaned. "You are as bad as me! Just throw on your normal black pants and that white sweater-shirt, and come on!"

"Be right there," he finally answered, and opened his door. Ignoring his sister's horrified stare at his modern and abnormal clothes, he ran downstairs and hopped into the car, refusing to look at his parent's curious stare.

**End of Flashback:**

"You mean he didn't tell you at all about what he was going to do?" Troy said, surprised that anyone could hide something from his Sharpay.

"That's right," Sharpay said, shaking her head. "I never would have thought it of him. He's changed so much lately, I don't know what to think" Meanwhile, over by Gabbi and Taylor, they were having their own discussion.

"It's like a déjà vu of the Evan's Halloween party" Taylor said, blushing slightly. "Only it is in the real world; it isn't just a costume."

"Sharpay's wrong; he is just finally being himself," Gabbi said, remembering what their conversation at her house on Halloween, "not Sharpay's dress-up model. I wonder when he had the time to buy that stuff…and how did he know where to shop?" Taylor and Gabbi giggled at the ending joke.

"You should go ask him yourself," Taylor said, a tad on the jealous side, "he trusts and talks to you the most. Frankly, you have the biggest chance with him; far better than the rest of us could say. You should get him while you can; he can't stay single for long"

"What makes you say that?" Gabbi asked, confused.

"Gabriella," Taylor said, exasperated, "that is the best looking student that has ever walked the hallways in East High since the legendary Freddy Brown. Trust me; I have heard Janet and the rest of the cheerleaders talk about it. Troy Bolton was supposed to be the new hotshot, but evidently, Ryan is giving him a run at the title." Seeing Gabbi's skeptical stare, Taylor added, "of course, he is not purposely going after it; he can't help it. That is what makes him so attractive; he isn't even trying."

As the day progressed, Gabriella became more and more convinced of what Taylor said. Girls seemed to have memorized Ryan's schedule, for there was always someone following his footsteps. Ryan seemed fairly oblivious, and modestly accepted all their compliments, turning pink each time. He rewarded all their tries with only a small smile, always turning away to go say hi to Gabbi or his sister. Gabbi enjoyed this attention more than usual, but also found herself subject to a new kind of unwanted attention. Many girls started giving her the cold shoulder, not appreciating her interference with who they considered "their man".

"Honestly," Gabbi said to Taylor at lunchtime, "they wouldn't have cared a cent about it if he wasn't dressed like that. And they would stop talking so much about what a good dancer and singer he was. They never even looked at him before today. This is really bugging me"

"The boys are driving me up a wall too," Taylor said, "Chad seemed very mad when I made some small comment about Ryan's clothes. Troy seemed a little ticked off to, but he doesn't have to worry about losing Sharpay. Jason, on the other hand, is worried about Kelsey; she is part of the 'followers' in the hallways. When he asked her about it, she just said she had always had a huge crush on Ryan, but told Jason not to be such a worrywart, she wasn't going to leave him." Taylor giggled. "Needless to say, Jason didn't cool down very much. And he isn't the only one. Ryan has started an epidemic among couples, making the guys worrying about losing their girls."

"Serious Taylor," Gabbi said, laughing at her, "you are like CNN; my very own news station. How did you learn about all of this?"

"All you have to do is keep your ears open," Taylor said, looking slightly offended, "and you will find out all you need to know"

"Anyhow, those boy's can grow up and drop their worries," Gabbi said, rolling her eyes and grabbing her math book, "because Ryan isn't a normal kid; he isn't after 'their women'. Boys can be so stupid sometimes; don't they know Ryan by now?"

"The truth is—they don't. Nobody except you and Sharpay probably know the real Ryan. All they see is a new style of clothes, so they figure he must be like any other hot guy, and try to use his looks to get a girlfriend." Gabbi and Taylor giggled, trying to imagine Ryan turning into one of the playboys. What they didn't know was, on the other side of the cafeteria, at the jock's table, they weren't taking things so lightly.

"We have to stop this crap before things get too crazy" Chad said with unusual vehemence. "Jason and the rest of us have a plan put together, Troy, and we want your input on it"

"I can already say no," Troy said, quickly shoving the idea away, "don't you guys get stupid because he dresses up good one day. So shut up and forget it" Chad stared at him spitefully, but Troy kept his captain decision firm, so the plan was forgotten. For the moment.


	19. Chapter 19: Oliver Twisted

**The Next Night**

Backstage was in total chaos. Drama kids ran hither and thither, messing with the lights, cables, and sound system. Everyone wanted every little last thing to be perfect. Ms. Darbus overlooked it all, making sure not a thing went unnoticed. Martha, who had designed all the costumes, made sure Ryan's Artful Dodger hat was fitting properly, Troy's clothes were dirty enough, Gabriella's dress had no tears, and Chad had his Fagin cane. Cassie smeared "dirt" all over Ryan's face, messed Troy's hair, helped Gabbi with her make-up, and added wrinkles to Chad's face. Taylor was already set to go as the "rose girl" (for the market scene), so she ran over lines with Gabbi. Sharpay helped Ryan tune his voice, as she had her few lines as ­­­Charlotte ready.

After all the preparation, everyone finally hid in the rooms offstage as the auditorium became filled with students. Ms. Darbus sent Freddy out every 5 minutes to see if the member of the school board (who had his own special seat) was there yet. At last, the answer was affirmative, and it was time for the play to begin. Troy and the other orphan boys took their places for the "Food" song, while a Jason Mr. Bumble (stuffed with pillows) stood nearby. The lights dimmed, the curtain went up, the spotlight centered, and the play was off.

Troy sang his part to perfection, for indeed Drew had taught him well. The beginning of the play seemed to speed by, with Kelsey (of course) played her song beautifully. Soon Oliver arrived in London and encountered the Artful Dodger, the great pickpocket. Ryan did an acute British accent, and did Dodger's cockiness so well that you would never have guessed that Ryan was normally a shy, quiet kid. Nobody flubbed their lines, messed up on their cues, or sped up the song. All the actors flowed, and when at last Troy ran to his "new father" (Michael), and the curtains swung close, the room was swamped with cheers and applause. All the main characters came out in front of the curtain, joined hands, and bowed, with huge smiles of relief and happiness on their faces. Then the curtain opened, with all the others also bowing in their rows. All received a standing ovation. Sharpay and Gabbi presented Mrs. Darbus with flowers, who blushed and bowed dramatically to the audience, her spectacles gleaming; in the height of her career. She took the microphone, and praised what a great cast they had, thanking Troy, Gabbi, Ryan, Sharpay, Jason, and the whole cast for all of their months of hard work. Everyone bowed once more, and filed offstage, with applause and cheers following them.

Back in the prep room, everyone hugged everyone, Ms. Darbus almost crying in happiness. She said it had been one of their best performances, but she must go see the school board member, and she bustled away, wiping her eyes. Ryan picked up Gabbi and swung her around, telling her how great she had been. She kissed him on the cheek, making his face turn the color of a tomato. Troy gave his girlfriend a huge hug, which she returned. Chad and Taylor, forgetting their small argument earlier, chatted nonstop about the performance, while Kelsey and Jason chatted shyly together, making up.

Barely anybody noticed when Ms. Darbus returned, looking a tad flustered. She called order, and suddenly everyone remembered that she had gone off to see who would be in the big production of Oliver. There was hardly any doubt in any of their minds who it would be. All of Troy's friends gathered around him, nudging him playfully, waiting to cheer.

"As all of you know," Ms. Darbus said, "the school board member has chosen the best performer in this production to be Oliver in the coming Acting Group show _Oliver Twist_." Everyone rolled their eyes, knowing this, and yelled at her to just tell them (though they really didn't need telling, in their opinion).

"So the boy that they picked," Ms. Darbus cleared her throat, "the boy that they picked to play Oliver is…." she took a big breath:

"—Mr. Ryan Evans"

Everyone stared at her in utter silence and surprise for a minute, before half of them started cheering, and pounding the dumbfounded Ryan on the back. He stared uncomprehendingly at Ms. Darbus, positive he had not heard right. He didn't even notice when Gabbi hugged him around the waist.

The other half of the students glared first at Ms. Darbus, and then Ryan. Chad breathed in and out fast, watching Taylor squeeze Ryan's shoulder in congratulations, Ryan muttering small thanks while still staring at Darbus. Troy hung his head in disappointment, but didn't do anything other than that. He wasn't mad at Ryan; just sad, confused, and frustrated. No anger was involved. It rested far differently with his friends.

"That kid has been pushing the limits ever since Thursday," Jason said softly and hatefully, also watching his girlfriend join in the jubilation, "it's high time we did something about it" Chad nodded his agreement, his jaw clenched, but Troy pushed him lightly.

"I said **no**," he repeated, putting his hands on their shoulders, "and I meant it. You guys leave him alone" They didn't respond, which Troy took as submission, and turned back to Sharpay, who had first gone to congratulate her twin, then to comfort her boyfriend. He simply put his arms around her, glad to have her there. Sharpay realized it was best not to say anything right then, and let him hold her quietly. All the while, Ryan was still trying to accept the fact that he had gotten the part of Oliver. Eventually, he sat in a nearby chair, letting the compliments and congratulations flow over him as he put his head in his hands, trying to get that mad happiness out of his head. It made it impossible to think of anything else besides the fact that his dream might be coming true.


	20. Chapter 20: In the Shadow of Night

The audience slowly drifted out the doors, yelling goodbyes to each other. Gabriella had been driven home, as had Sharpay. Ryan decided to walk home, so to have time to brew over his thoughts and calm down; his heart was still going a thousand miles an hour. He whistled to himself as he kicked a small rock in front of him, watching it dance in and out of the shadows. Night was already in full motion, with the animals having at the silence, and the moon smiling down on the streets. Ryan took the long way home, and stopped for a moment by the construction site, flopping down on the sidewalk to enjoy the cold autumn night. A sudden breaking of a twig caused him to jump up, colliding with something solid in his cheek. He bent over, clutching his face, looking up surprised at a smiling figure with a balled fist. The fisted figure belonged to Chad.

"Hello there Evans," he said, kicking him in the chest, sending him over on his back. Jason and a few other jocks emerged around the corner, avoiding the light of the street lamp, crossing into the dark. Ryan tried to stand up, but Chad held him down with his foot.

"You _really _think we are going to let you get away with taking our girls and stealing our friend's big chance?" Chad said with a sarcastic grin, making Ryan flinch. It didn't look right on the athlete's handsome face. "You were far from right, _buddy_" Chad enunciated the last word with another kick to Ryan's chest, "very far. You are going to get what you deserve. You have no girls or theatre friends to save you now" Grinning like a maniac, Chad balled his fist a second time and punched Ryan as hard he could. Ryan made a loud grunt, and curled up in pain, which in turn made the group smile.

Greg, the captain of the wrestling team, ran over to Ryan and picked him up by the collar. Before the blonde could do anything, Greg swung him around so that Ryan's arm was brought up and bent back in a very awkward position behind his back. Ryan bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't make a noise. He didn't last for long, and let out a gasp and slight sob of pain. The hold tightened, and he at last begged him to stop, making the gang laugh.

"Already giving up?" Greg asked, releasing the arm, as Ryan fell to his knees. "I thought more of you" Mercilessly, he yanked Ryan up again, and pulled the arm behind his head, applying pressure to his head, while cutting of circulation; otherwise known as the "sleeper hold". At first, when Jack came up to punch him, Ryan was able to swing his legs around, tripping Jack. Inwardly Ryan praised God Almighty for his dancing coordination. When Jack picked himself up, Ryan jumped and kicked him with both feet in the chest, sending the jock sprawling. His reward was another punch in the stomach by Chad.

"None of that now" a kid added from the back, grinning. "Tighten your hold, Greg; it doesn't seem to be working" And so Greg tightened it. Very soon, Ryan began to have trouble seeing straight and keeping his thoughts together. His eyes wanted very dearly to shut, but he knew he mustn't give in it. The boy's attempts to protect himself from the onslaught became more and more feeble, till at last he started sagging against Greg, barely awake, letting the athletes aim their forcefully shots at him. His eyebrow began to bleed, and he vaguely saw something red start seeping through his shirt. Not caring anymore, just wanting to get away from it all, he felt burning tears fall from his eyes as he softly begged them to stop, getting only laughs in reply. Slowly, Ryan let the welcoming darkness creep over his eyes, and he hung freely from Greg's arms; unconscious.

What he didn't know was that another fight was going on. Chad and Jason had pictured only landing the dancer a few punches and kicks, and then going about their way. The other boys had a different idea.

"Stop it!!" Chad yelled, trying to throw off the kid holding him back. "Stop it, he's stopped moving! HE'S STOPPED MOVING YOU IDIOTS! LET HIM GO! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Jason yelled something similar from his side, also restrained by an athlete. Soon, their restrainers had to clap their hands over the boy's mouths, worried that someone might hear them.

"You both can shut up!" Tyler yelled. "He's just getting what's coming to him!" Neither Chad nor Jason heeded him, and kept fighting.

Greg was looking down, grinning satisfied at Ryan's limp form, when it hit him. He released Ryan's body, which crumpled to the ground unnoticed. Greg clutched his throbbing mouth, and looked up surprised at Troy. Troy swore a blue streak at him, then went over and shoved Chad and Jason away. He yelled that he would make sure that they would all go straight to juvy next week, if they didn't leave right now. The boys paused, but when Troy lunged at them, they reconsidered the suggestion and ran as fast as their legs would carry them.

"As for you two," Troy said, swinging around, still yelling at the top of his lungs, making Chad and Jason wince, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" He didn't let them answer. "YOU WEREN'T THINKING WAS THE PROBLEM! DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO RYAN IF I HADN'T COME ALONG?" Troy took a deep breath, letting this sink in to the remorseful and miserable boys. Sighing, he ran over to Ryan. He breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a pulse in his wrist.

"Come on Ryan, wake up," Troy said, lightly slapping his face, "come on, buddy, your sister is going to kill me" He looked around, not knowing what to do, then called Chad and Jason over ("hey, stupids! Get over here!") to help him out. Troy tried to shake Ryan awake, but the dancer remained motionless. Groaning, Troy tried lightly slapping him again, then more shaking. Nothing worked.

"Chad," he instructed, "go over to a person's house and ask for a cold, damp rag. That might do. And hurry!" He called after the already-running kid. Chad soon was back, bearing the rag, which Troy stuffed down Ryan's back, next to his neck, then down his front. He tried shaking him again. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ryan's eyes cracked open, and he looked up, dazed, and Troy's face.

"No!" he said softly, pushing Troy away weakly, trying to sit up. "Stop it! Leave me alone!"

"No, Ryan, it's okay!" Troy said, pushing him gently back down, his stomach churning at this sad attempt of self-defense. "It's okay; they're gone. I'm not going to hurt you." Ryan's hand still clutched Troy's shirtsleeve, but as Troy kept on repeating these words he slowly relaxed. His eyes began to close again, but Jason shook him.

"Don't let him doze off," he said at Troy's glare, "the concussion might become worse. I learned that last summer at camp. We have to keep him awake until we know how bad it is." Finally, Troy nodded, and together, he and Jason lifted Ryan to his feet.

"How far is it to his house?" Chad asked, taking Troy's spot supporting the tired Ryan.

"Only a few more blocks" Troy said, looking at the street signs. "Make sure he doesn't doze off now; I'll go figure out where we are"

And so began a long trek to the Evan's house, far different from the one so long ago in the rain on a Sunday night. Troy ran on ahead, figuring out where they were. Chad and Jason kept Ryan moving, catching him whenever he tripped or shaking him whenever his head started to nod.

After what seemed years, the worn out teenagers saw the Evan's large house down the street. Chad whispered encouragement into the exhausted Ryan's ear, to which he only nodded tiredly, his eyes half closed, and they made their way over. Troy knocked on the door, looking back concernedly at the three. Ryan looked ready to collapse.

Renee answered the door, smiling at first to see Troy back, but letting out a high-pitched squeak when she saw Ryan.

"We'll explain later," Troy said, shushing her rapid questions, as Chad and Jason half-dragged Ryan inside. Sharpay peeked over the railing. Her reaction was very similar to Renee's. She called out happily when she saw her boyfriend, but shrieked when she saw a drooping twin supported by other boys. She ran down the stairs straight to her brother, leading him immediately over to the couch, where he at once fell down upon, groaning sleepily.

"Shar…" he murmured softly, but she shushed him, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't let him doze off," Jason reminded. Sharpay took in Ryan's cut eyebrow, bloodstained shirt, bruised cheek, and the other boys' cuts and bruises. Renee gently pushed her aside, and looked into Ryan's blinking eyes for a long time.

"He's going to be okay," she finally said, patting him tenderly on his arm, "let him rest" Ryan gave a small smile, and leaned back against the couch pillows, asleep before his head touched them. Sharpay resumed her sitting position next to the couch, stroking Ryan's head.

"What happened?" she asked softly, tears in her eyes. Chad and Jason looked guilty at each other, and Chad started the story. Sharpay held Troy's hand as they told her the tale, biting her lip but not crying again. When he had finished, she hugged him fondly, unable to express her gratefulness for what he had done. Then she pulled Chad and Jason into a hug, making them squirm uncomfortably.

"Though you may have started it," she said, "you tried to end it, and helped him home. Troy couldn't have done it by himself. Thank you. And forgive yourselves, it is in the past" Not used to Sharpay being so nice to them, the two mumbled an embarrassed thanks, and she turned back to her brother.

"What about your parents?" Jason finally asked. "What will they say?" She looked at them sadly, and smiled a little.

"Dad will be proud that his son finally got into a real fight," Sharpay said, looking back down at her sleeping brother, "and Mom will scorn him for ruining a new shirt. They'll be fine" Seeing their pitying glances, she shrugged it off, and after giving them something to eat, she made them call home so their parents would pick them up. Troy was the last to leave, and when he saw his dad's car pull up, he kissed Sharpay lightly on the lips, squeezed her hand, and ran out to the car. Sharpay leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, smiling. She waved goodbye to her boyfriend, and shut the door. She walked slowly back over to Ryan, and, running a hand tenderly through his mussed hair, told him softly,

"Sleep well, Ryan, knowing that we are lucky. We have such good, cool friends now. It's not just us anymore. Sleep well, big bro"


	21. Chapter 21: Questions and Street Talk

The next week, things seemed to be back to normal. The Talent Show group was friends again, so the event was most diffidently taking place at the Evan's Country Club. The date was set, and posters advertising it were plastered around the school, so people could sign up (you could be in two performances total; two group acts or one solo and one group act). The boys who had beaten up on Ryan kept their distance, and Chad and Jason were back on regular terms with him. Gabbi had finally forgiven Troy after she heard what he did for Ryan. The other girls finally calmed down about Ryan when they saw that he hadn't changed with him clothes, so they forgot about him and went back to their normal lives of ignoring him (which he preferred anyways). So everything was the way it had been at the beginning of the school year.

Early Monday morning, Cassie ran up bawling to Sharpay. After she finally got her friend to stop sobbing, Sharpay asked,

"What's the matter now?"

"You will never guess!" Tammie said, popping up next to Cassie, who had burst into a fresh load of tears.

"I will never guess what?" Sharpay said; she hated it when her friends skipped around topics like this.

"You will never guess," Tammie said, happy to know something Sharpay didn't, "what happened in the band hall this morning!"

"Uh…Kelsey made a new composition," Sharpay answered, rolling her eyes. "Honestly Tam, I could care less"

"Not even the fact that it concerns your own brother?" Cassie finally spoke up, looking at Sharpay with red eyes. The drama queen whipped around.

"What about my brother?" Cassie and Tammie grinned at each other slyly.

"You mean," Cassie said, pretending to be shocked, "you haven't head?"

"You shut up and just tell me!" Sharpay snapped, getting inpatient.

"Well," Tammie said, relishing in being the one to tell Sharpay, "your brother and Gabriella Montez have been meeting in the band hall to work on English together for almost a month now"

"I know. So?"

"**So**, this morning, he finally asked her the big question" Sharpay stared at her friends, not believing her ears.

"You mean he-"

"Yep!" Tammie said, grinning broadly, while Cassie broke into tears again. "He asked her out!"

"She couldn't have-" Sharpay began, shaking her head.

"Oh," Cassie sobbed, "but she did! She did!" Sharpay gaped at them for a minute, and then startled them with a loud chirp of joy.

"FINALLY!" she yelled, hugging Tammie. "It's about time he got a girlfriend! And who better than our own Gabs!" Sharpay ran off down the hallway, leaving two bewildered friends looking after her. She finally spotted her twin at his locker, grabbing his books for first block.

"RYAN!" she screeched, grabbing his arm to slow her down, almost making him fall over. "Is it true?" she panted, putting both hands on his surprised shoulders, "Is it true what Tammie and Cassie said? **Are you going out with Gabbi Montez?**" By now, they had gathered quite a crowd near them, Sharpay making such a big scene. Ryan turned slightly red seeing all the people, but nodded silently to his sister, a small, proud grin on his face.

The entire hallway erupted in talk, as Sharpay gave her brother a huge hug before running off with Taylor to find Gabbi. Chad clapped Ryan on the back, congratulating him.

"Honestly," Ryan said, highly embarrassed, "you guys make me feel like I'm getting married" Chad just laughed, and pulled Ryan over to Troy, telling the jock what happened. Troy wasn't sore at all, but playfully punched Ryan in the shoulder, smiling.

By lunchtime, it had gotten around the entire school that dramady Ryan Evans was dating genius girl Gabriella Montez. Ryan felt many stares on his back when he gave Gabbi (who he now easily referred to as such) a side hug when she sat down next to him at lunch. She smiled warmly at him, but then stared blankly at the lone milk carton before him.

"Where's your lunch?" she asked, making the other three couples (Troypay, Chad/Taylor, and Jason/Kelsey) look down at them. "Where's the rest of your food?" Sharpay rolled her eyes when Ryan hung his head, embarrassed.

"Mom and Dad went off on one of their weird tangents again," she answered for him, "and didn't give him any money for food, and told Darbus to make sure he didn't eat (like they always do). They are convinced he is getting fat again, so they are sending him off on the what I like to call the 'anorexic diet'." Seeing the table's rebellious looks, she added, "of course, Ryan could always take food from us, but he _hates_ to go against his parents, and figures that he should follow it" Gabbi giggled a little at this, and playfully poked Ryan's stomach.

"Come on, eat something" she said, pushing cheese fries towards him, but he didn't touch them.

"I told you," Sharpay said, sitting down next to Troy, "that kid is like a camel or something. He can go _days_ without eating. He's done it before"

"But it's almost thanksgiving!" Gabbi said, horrified. "Surely they wouldn't make the sentence last through that?" Sharpay shrugged, and dug into her salad. For the rest of lunch, the table amused themselves trying to get Ryan to eat. Each time he shook his head, but was grateful for the game they were making out of it. Darbus loomed nearby, so he made sure to keep his distance from the lunches.

At the end of lunch, Ryan still hadn't eaten anything, but was feeling better. Troy poked his girlfriend.

"Hey, why don't you guys come over to my house for Thanksgiving? I was already thinking of inviting Chad, Gabbi, and the rest. He won't feel the restrain of food at my house. My mom's used to big appetites. We'd love to have you guys." Sharpay shook her head.

"Thanks, but our parents are actually going to be home for Thanksgiving this year" She smiled, not looking at Troy. "That's a rare happening at our house, so we are going to enjoy it this year" Troy nodded understandingly, and they separated for their different classes.

**The Next Day:**

Gabbi breathed a sigh of happiness, kicking the leaves as she sat outside the school, waiting for school to start. She just had to get through this day, and then it would be Thanksgiving Break. Her family was heading up to their cousins' house for the holiday, so today also meant the last time to see Ryan for another week (they got Wednesday through Monday off). In just one day's time, this had become of vast importance for her. She had even called him last night to see if the sentence had been lifted (it hadn't). This was a bold step for her, since she had never called a boy before for something other than homework (then again, she had never dated a boy other than Troy before, and he had always called her).

She spotted the Evans climbing out of their Cadillac, and she skipped over to her boyfriend. Gabbi was startled to see a depressed look on both of their faces, but then she remembered that after all, they were twins. Twins tended to share emotions; she had read so in a book.

"What's the matter?" she asked Ryan, as Sharpay walked over to Troy.

"Shar's depressed because our parents canceled our Thanksgiving dinner for some 'important business trip' that had come up" Ryan shrugged his shoulders sadly. "I guess I can't say that I wasn't expecting it; they haven't spent a holiday with us since 6th grade" Gabbi shook her head.

"They can't just drop a family get-together for some business trip. Families just don't do that"

"Well, mine does" Ryan said bluntly. "Shar's become quite good at winging Thanksgiving dinner"

"Ryan, you know I would invite you over to my house," Gabbi said, "but my parents and I are going up to my cousin's, and-"  
"I know, it's okay," Ryan said, smiling at her, "thanks anyway. We'll be fine" Gabbi nodded sadly, still not happy about the situation. Ryan gave her another reassuring smile before they split up for their separate classes.

After school ended, and hugs had been exchanged, Ryan and Sharpay started on their typical walk home. To their surprise, though, Troy came running up to them after a short conversation with his mom.

"Hey" he said shortly, stopping to catch his breath. "My mom was wondering if y'all wanted to come to our house for Thanksgiving. It wouldn't be any problem at all, and since you guys aren't doing anything, it would be cool to have dinner together or something." Ryan looked at Sharpay, and Sharpay looked at Ryan, then they both looked at Troy and nodded.

"Thanks, that would be great" Sharpay said, smiling. "Tell your mom thanks too. What time should we be at your house?" They agreed on a time, and then Troy ran off, waving over his shoulder, and then climbed into his car. Sharpay turned back to Ryan, leaned up against him, and sighed,

"Things sure are different this year. Last year nobody would ever have thought to ask us" Sharpay grinned, and poked Ryan in the stomach again. "And you actually get to gain some weight around Thanksgiving. About time" Ryan rolled his eyes, making his twin giggle, and put his arm around her.

"I think he just wants to see you pig out on turkey," he said, pinching her playfully. Sharpay squeaked, pushing him away while giggling madly. Ryan pushed her gently back, and tried to get her to push him as hard as she could. He let himself stumble dramatically into the street from the "impact", before he felt a sharp pain on the back of his leg, making him trip. Swearing loudly under his breath, he picked himself up, rubbing his stinging hands and knees, then saw who had almost hit him.

"Drew!" Sharpay scolded, yanking Ryan out of the street and pounding on the car window. "You could have hurt him, you careless freak!" Drew smirked at the both of them, eyeing Ryan's new clothes.

"Sorry Sharpay; I would have been driving faster if I had known it was him. I didn't recognize him in those styling clothes. Better luck next time" Sharpay barely kept Ryan from lunging at the car. Drew raised his eyebrows.

"Oho, so you get new clothes and you figure yourself hot stuff, eh Evans?" Drew taunted playfully, kicking his car into gear again. "Well you had better grow up and face the facts. You are a weak chicken and always will be. You may have landed Troy a lucky punch or two, but come into the real world." Drew smirked again, and driving off, yelled over his shoulder, "If I ever catch you trying to stop me from what I want, next time it won't just be a bumper that hits you. Then you all will see how right I really am" Laughing, he drove off. Ryan wiped the dirt on his hands off on his jeans.

"What was he talking about?" he asked Sharpay, who shrugged.

"Stay away from that kid, Ryan," she added, pulling him along, "he's nothing but bad luck. Come on" The blonde girl yanked on her twin's arm again, making him look forward on the sidewalk again.


	22. Chapter 22: Evans and Boltons

Ryan rang the doorbell at the Bolton's house, balancing a pecan pie, green bean casserole, and jar of cranberry sauce in his other hand. Sharpay pulled out her hand mirror, double-checking her hair, before quickly putting in back into her orange purse when Troy answered the door. He saved Ryan from the tipping food platters, and ushered them into the dining room. Sharpay and Ryan both grinned at the distant sounds of Mrs. Bolton in the kitchen, with delicious scents pouring out under the closed door.

"My mom will be so glad to meet y'all," Troy added, placing the food on a separate table. Sharpay could dimly see Mr. Bolton watching football in the other room. "Did you make all this, Shar?" Troy asked, sitting down at the table, indicating the twins to do the same.

"Everything but the cranberry sauce" Sharpay said, winking at Ryan, whose ears turned red. "Ryan makes the best cranberry sauce in all New Mexico." Troy laughed.

"We'll have to see about that. My younger sister, Caitlyn, is very proud of her sauces. She's a freshman. She'll probably pop up sooner or later" Sharpay and Ryan both jumped when the kitchen door slammed shut, and a red-haired, smiling mother came bustling into the room.

"Oh my goodness, Troy Darrell!" she breathed, "You didn't tell me our guests had arrived! I'm guessing **you** are Sharpay," she said, surprising Sharpay with a warm hug, "and **you **are Ryan" she added, shaking Ryan's outstretched hand. "My, my, aren't you the gentleman. Teach Troy some of your manners. My goodness, you two surely are twins! I've never seen anything like it! This one needs some flesh on his bones," she added, pinching Ryan's skinny arm, "yes indeed. I have just the opposite problem in this house. Two fully grown boys, Troy and his father, who eat like nothing else. Land sakes, I have to lock the kitchen door every time its dinner and bolt it every time it's Thanksgiving. And look, they even brought us more food! Oh goodness Troy, I hope you remembered your manners Troy and thanked them for bringing it. It does look good. Well, everyone get comfortable, sorry I don't have time for much talk, that's the oven belle and I really must get back to the turkey. See you all soon! And Bolton, get off of that TV and come greet our visitors! Oh my, I really must get back to the turkey" And with that, leaving the twins utterly breathless, Mrs. Bolton hurried back into the busy kitchen, closing the door behind her. Troy bit his lip, waiting for Sharpay's reaction. This couldn't be what she was used to.

"I like your mom, Troy" she said, smiling. However, there was no joke in her smile, so he relaxed. "I wish my mom was like that" He smiled, and then saw his dad emerge for the media room.

"Dad, this is Ryan and Sharpay Evans," he said as Mr. Bolton shook hands with the both of them. "You probably remember them from school"

"Yes, I do" the coach said, smiling down at them seriously. "I remember in first grade when Sharpay accidentally left her cell phone in my office, and I found out that she had been crying in Darbus's room for an hour about how mad her parents were going to be before I found her. And Ryan," he added, turning from the gaping Sharpay and the laughing Troy, "I remember making him run 20 laps around the track for leaving his shoes in the middle of the hallway, before I found out that he had twisted his ankle from dancing nonstop at a sleep-away camp all Spring Break. He had been getting therapy in Coach Marx's office" Coach Bolton looked into Ryan's thoughtful face. "I remember the Evans"

There was an awkward silence at the table for a minute, but then Troy eased it up with light conversation, and everyone became relaxed once more. A girl with light brown braids came bouncing in, asking Troy where her ipod was. She stared at Ryan and Sharpay for a minute, before Troy introduced them, and she gave a shy hello, eyeing Ryan. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and then gave her a small smile back. She gave a loud giggle, before Troy hit her on the seat of her skirt, telling her he didn't know where it was and mom probably wanted her in the kitchen. She pouted slightly, and walked huffily off to the kitchen. Everyone except Ryan at the table burst into snickers.

"I see you have caught Caitlyn's eye, Ryan" Troy said, trying very hard to laugh (it wasn't working to well).

"Too bad he's taken," Sharpay said, also trying to be serious, "I'm sure they would make a lovely couple" Ryan glared at her, and playfully ruffled her hair. She screeched, and ran out into the hallway to fix it, leaving the men chuckling behind her.

"Troy and Bolton, you two come in here immediately and help us carry out these dishes! And pick up some manners on your way too!" Both father and son rolled their eyes while standing up, making Sharpay smile. They were diffidently related. Ryan also stood up, and followed them into the kitchen.

"Ryan dear, you can go sit down," Mrs. Bolton said, trying to push him out of the kitchen.

"But I should help, ma'm," Ryan said, "I would feel bad just sitting there and eating your food"

"Why aren't you the southern gentleman!" Troy's mom giggled, blushing. "Fine then, you can carry these vegetables…." So Sharpay was the only one sitting down at the table when the meal started. Ryan insisted on helping carry in the plates, making Mrs. Bolton very happy. Caitlyn smiled warmly at him the entire time, and kept close to him.

"I swear, Shar," Troy said, sitting down next to her, "you are in luck Ryan is dating Gabs; my mom looks ready to marry him, and Caitlyn is planning their honeymoon"

"My brother just isn't used to all this company," Sharpay said, giggling, "so he is acting the way he usually does around grown-ups. We usually are by ourselves in the evening, so I guess he is just doing what he sees people doing in the old movies" Ryan sat down on the other side of Sharpay, and the other Boltons sat on the opposite side of the table.

And so the Thanksgiving meal began, with lots of talk. It seemed Mrs. Bolton's new life project was to fatten Ryan up, so his plate was almost as full as Mr. Bolton's. Ryan didn't look like he particularly wanted to, but Sharpay's kicks under the table and Troy's meaningful looks kept him eating. After he had eaten less than one-fourth of the plate, he pardoned himself from the table. Ten minutes later, when he hadn't come back, Sharpay also excused herself, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there?" she asked nervously.

"I'm fine" a shaky voice said from somewhere below her. "Just feeling a little sick"

"I **told** you to eat more," she sighed," and now look what's happened. You going to come out soon and eat?"

"I won't eat much," he said slowly, "but I'll come out there in a minute or two. Just give me some time to get my stomach settled down. It just got emptied all over again"

"Ok, if you're sure you'll be alright…" Sharpay said.

"I'm sure. You get back to dinner. I'll be right there" Sharpay walked back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Bolton asked worriedly.

"He's fine, just a bit of indigestion" Sharpay responded, giving Troy an "I'll tell you more later" look at his inquisitive glance. A few minutes later, Ryan reappeared, assuring Mrs. B he was perfectly fine. He took a seat at the table, and ate another bite to prove his point. When they looked away, he spit it out in his napkin, still smiling. He also moved around the food on his plate, making it look like he had eaten more than he really had.

"Geez, your brother is a good liar," Troy said, grinning slightly.

"With some of the kids at our school, he's had good practice." Sharpay said back, also grinning. The rest of the dinner went uneventful, with the Boltons finally bringing out the dessert at the end. Coach Bolton decreed that Ryan had just stolen Caitlyn's Sauce title from her, and everyone complimented Sharpay on the pecan pie. Ryan ate his entire piece to please his sister, though he secretly slipped half of it to Troy when she wasn't looking.

Afterwards, Caitlyn and Sharpay chatted at the table about general gossip (among many other things), and the boys watched the night football. Ryan, being totally uninterested in football, helped Mrs. Bolton with the dishes before flopping down in a chair with the boys. Troy nudged his dad a few minutes later, pointing the sound asleep Evan in their recliner. They grinned at each other, but didn't disturb him.

At ten o'clock, Sharpay finally looked at her cell phone, and said they really should be getting home; they had stayed too long already. Mrs. Bolton and Caitlyn insisted it wasn't so, but that they should be getting some sleep. Troy and his father slowly roused themselves out of their chairs, and came to see them off. Sharpay said all of her goodbyes, and was halfway to the car before she whirled around to come back and ring the doorbell.

"I forgot my brother!" she giggled, sending the boys into roars of laughter. She walked over, and shook awake her brother, who was highly embarrassed and apologized endlessly to the Boltons. They of course forgave him.

"Let's try this again," Mrs. Bolton said, laughing. The Evan twins thanked them for a wonderful Thanksgiving, and Troy saw them out to the bus stop (they had no car). He gave Sharpay a short peck on the lips before they left, and waved goodbye to them. Smiling to himself, Troy whistled "What I've Been Looking For" as he walked back to his house, very satisfied with the evening.


	23. Chapter 23: A Hard Decision

Hello everybody! This is Liesl. Thank you all SOOOOO much for all the comments. I've had a lot of fun writing this story, and there still is abunch to go. This is the longest story I have ever written, and my first fanfic: so I am glad it is such a "success"! (it probably help that I told everybody on the Lucas site about it…oh well!) Enjoy!

**Back At School:**

At the end of the day, Darbus cornered Ryan and handed him a big pile of practices times and dates, as well as his lines, which he eyed uncertainly.

"You will need lots of practice time with the coming company," she said, smiling proudly down at him, making him cringe, "so I except you will make us all proud, Ryan Evans, when you perform in Oliver at the end of December! Good luck!" Ryan flipped quietly through the large script.

"I feel more like I just got a death sentence," he said to Gabbi, who just giggled and squeezed his arm encouragingly.

"You'll do fine," she said calmly, "you will just have to organize you schedule"

"Yah," he said jokingly, "all I have to is fit in Oliver, the Talent Show, homework, tutoring by you, dance lessons, voice lessons, and school in general. Piece of cake"

"Want my mom to give us a lift over to your parent's country club?" she suggested. "Troy and Sharpay said they can't make it; something about a date. Sharpay said we could use it now. She seemed care less about it, considered Troy waiting for her" Ryan smiled.

"Those two are inseparable. Sharpay was really sad when Zeke had to move to another city, so it's good to see her so happy" Gabriella asked her mom if she could give them a lift, which she could. Ryan and Gabbi talked about the schedule for the Talent Show all the way their; it was difficult, because so many people had signed up. They quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Montez, and then hurried inside; it was getting very cold lately.

The two made a rough draft of all who were going to be in the show, what they were doing, and about how long it was going to take. Once they figured out how the program was going to work, Gabbi whipped out her laptop and had Ryan read off to her the list. Gabbi smiled inwardly as she typed, seeing how fast and easily Ryan was able to read off the names and song titles. She loved to give him small quizzes like this without him realizing it.

"So let me get all this straight," she said, wanting to make him read some more. "It goes like this; Me and Troy sing _Tonight_, you and I sing _Invisible Carrier_, Sharpay and Troy dance together, Troy sings a solo, Kelsey plays one of her pieces, Chad and Jason b-bop and break-dance, Sharpay sings _Beauty and the Beast,_ and then you sing a "mystery" solo while playing the guitar" Ryan nodded.

"That's all correct. Except you forgot that Taylor and Chad are dancing together in there somewhere and that a few other people I have never heard of are going to be in a big skit"

"Yay, you noticed!" Ryan stared at Gabbi. "I missed those to see if you were really paying attention and reading! Good job!" Gabbi gave Ryan a big hug, making him smile embarrassingly.

"You sneak!" he said, making her wrinkle her nose in that cute way of hers.

"And proud of it" she added, laughing. "I'll be right back, I need to go find a printer so I can print one of these off. Then we can go make lots of copies and Kinko's. Sound good?"

"You're the boss," Ryan said, leaning back in his chair. "Don't take too long" Gabbi nodded, and waltzed off in pursuit of paper. She peeked around the corner back at Ryan, just to watch him be himself. He flipped through the papers, before scribbling down something on a piece of paper.

"Gosh, even when he does he is gorgeous," Gabbi thought to herself, giggling. She walked backed in the catacombs of the country club. Gabriella found herself making her way back to the room where she had first heard Ryan sing _Invisible Carrier. _She felt like she could rehear its beautiful tune echoing through the hallways again, and Ryan's making changes on the paper. She could hear her feet walking up to him, pausing to bend down the fallen music.

Gabbi startled suddenly. She **could** hear footsteps. But they didn't belong to any memory. They were too heavy to be Ryan's light, dancer footsteps. Gabbi breathed in and out very quickly, then turned around. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from screaming when she saw the shadow looming towards her.

"It's just me, Gabs" a familiar, indulging voice said, and the hulk stepped forward. "No need to scream"

"I would have screamed louder if I had seen that it was you, Andrew" Gabbi hissed, backing away from him. "How did you get in here?"

"Let myself in the backdoor. The janitor had left it unlocked when he went to dump out the trash, so I slipped in when he wasn't looking." Drew gave her a cocky smile, moving closer to Gabbi, making her very nervous. "Why, aren't you glad to see me?"

"You are the absolute **last **person I would happy to see right now" Gabbi said icily, making Drew stop in his tracks. But not for long.

"Why are you so unfriendly, Gabs" he said, holding out his hands to her. Gabbi found herself backed up against the locked door to the old piano room. Only this time Ryan wasn't in it. "I just dropped by to say hello!" Gabbi tried to inch away from him, but Drew put both hands on either side of the wall next to Gabbi's head. He leaned in, his nose barely an inch away from her cringing face. She turned her face so she wouldn't have to look at him, and so her cheek was towards him.

"Leave me alone. If you don't, my **boyfriend** will make you. So back off." Drew merely laughed at this bluff.

"Oh yah?" he said, still laughing. "And who might this boyfriend be? I thought you broke up with Troy?"

"I did." Gabbi said, grinning victoriously. "I am talking about my new boyfriend, Ryan Evans" Gabbi's heart ached when she saw how hard Drew laughed. She hoped Ryan would never see how little he was thought of. He was already sensitive enough.

"You shouldn't laugh," she said, trying to buy time, "he will come to my rescue"

"You don't need to be rescued," Drew said, leaning even closer to her, "and you know it. You know you like this"

"No I don't!" Gabbi said, almost crying now. "I don't want to at all! Leave me alone!"

"Stop pretending," Drew said soothingly, eyeing her, "you know I wouldn't do this if I wasn't positive that you wanted me to" And with that, he leaned in and, turned her face towards him, kissed her soundly on the lips.

Gabriella might have stopped resisting for a mite of a second, in her surprise, but the phase didn't last long. She squirmed, and tried to wiggle away from him, but he kept his embrace. She felt tears pouring down her cheeks as he leaned in and kissed her again. All of a sudden, he wasn't there anymore. Gabbi opened her eyes, and saw Ryan pushing Drew up against a wall by his collar, making him swear that he wouldn't ever touch Gabbi again.

"Who are you trying to kid, Evans?" Drew said, trying to push him away, finding it not as easy as it looks. "You aren't no fighter"

"You didn't answer my question;" Ryan said through gritted teeth, making sure they didn't give his feelings away and start chattering, "will you ever touch Gabbi again?"

"Yes!" Drew yelled, and kicked Ryan in the stomach. Seeing him double over, Drew picked up his right hand with his left, and drove his right elbow down on the blonde's back. To his surprise, Ryan whipped around, grabbed Drew's hand, and twisted it around, putting him back on top and Drew on the bottom.

"Now then," Ryan said, breathing heavily, "will you ever touch Gabbi again?" When Drew didn't answer, Ryan pulled his arm back father, making him yelp. "Answer me!"

"Okay, okay!" Drew panted, "I will leave her alone! Just for the love of God, let me go!" Ryan finally let him go, and they both sat on the ground for a very long time. Gabbi stayed curled up in a corner, watching the two. Ryan slowly picked himself up, and walked over to her, taking her face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded, tears pouring down her face.

"Just scared" Gabbi finally broke down in sobs, and Ryan took her into his arms, cradling her, while rocking her back and forth. Gabriella leaned up against him, breathing in his scent, loving the comfort. She couldn't find any words to thank him, but she knew she needn't bother.

"So," Drew said, his head in his hands, "you guys must really hate me now. Yay. That makes the world." Gabbi turned around in Ryan's lap, staring at him curiously. She felt almost like a little girl, sitting in Ryan's arms, but she didn't want to leave that safe haven for a time yet.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"What I mean is that I sure as heck am a talented child. In this past year, I have made more enemies than I have made friends in my entire life. All because I go after what I want, just like my old dad always told me to do." Drew shook his head sadly. "When you broke up with Troy, it made me stop my old thought that girls wanted guys with talent. For I had given him lots of voice lessons by that time, so he was pretty good. And yet, you broke up with him. So I figured that I now had a chance, and I should go for it. I never stopped to consider why you might have broken up with him. And now here I go, off in deep thoughts without meaning to. Sorry, I know I sound like a dork right now; it's just that I am **sick and tired of being hated!** Can't I just cancel it all and restart?" Drew looked up at them, and gave Ryan that same cocky smile, only a bit dimmed. "I doubt if **he** will let me. Then again, you might not either Gabs. I mean, you've got Ryan; he trusted you without a doubt that it was me kissing you instead of vice versa. I don't have any such charm. Can't at least we restart?"

Gabbi bit her lip, and looked up at Ryan. He was still eyeing Drew distrustfully, but also considering him duly. Drew didn't have the manner he usually did when he was trying to "sell" something, but just a tired teenager waiting for a response to an honest question. Probably the first honest question he had asked in a really long time.

"I leave it up to you, Gabbi" Ryan whispered in her ear. "You know him better than I do. I think he deserves a second or third chance, but it's really up to you" Gabbi sighed and leaned up against Ryan, closing her eyes in thought. Ryan leaned back against the wall, and they all sat quietly, waiting for Gabriella's decision.

"I think…" Gabbi said after a long while, opening her eyes and looking at Drew, "I think that we should give him another chance. However, that doesn't mean we won't be watching you very carefully, Mr. Andrew. You had better keep your act up and not go back on your promise" Drew sighed in relief.

"I will" He stood up, brushed the dirt off his jeans, and rubbed his sore arm. "Well, Evans," Drew said, smiling slightly, "you did prove me wrong. You can fight when you really want to" He turned around to walk out to his car, but then turned back. "And Gabs?" She looked at him. "Could you possibly forget to tell the other about this little occasion, but tell them about this conversation?" She nodded, smiling. "Thanks" he said, and walked cheerfully out to his car, leaving the couple sitting together in the hallway deep in the Evan's Country Club.


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Cuddles

It was Christmas time at last. Girls went in large groups to the decked out mall, looking for presents for both family and friends. Guys called each other and asked their moms for good ideas for gifts to give to the girls. Everyone officially bundled up for school, and the first snow had fallen. Only one week of school was left before the heavenly-long Christmas break came. The radio was stuffed with old and new Christmas songs, and the stores were decked out with festive cheer.

East High was no exception to this holiday-takeover. All the hallways had been decorated with the same green streamers and holly, and Allen Lewis carried around mistletoe in his pocket, ready to whip out at any occasion. Gabbi and Sharpay talked like conspirators together in between classes, only to immediately cut off their conversation anytime boys came in hearing distance. Troy called Ryan several times a week, asking for advice about what to get Sharpay. The Evan twins had an ongoing war over gift bags, tissue paper, wrapping paper, boxes, and tape in their house, as each would lock the door to his room after school almost everyday. Sharpay sent out emails inviting Chad, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella, Jason, and Kelsey over Christmas night for a small Christmas party; far different from the Halloween one. All accepted, of course.

Sharpay began seeing less and less of her brother after school hours, for when he wasn't wrapping presents, he was buried in extra homework that he had missed the night before, or off at an _Oliver _practice. The crew was very demanding, and Ryan soon had large bags under his eyes from the later nights. But he now had Gabriella to help him with homework over the phone (when he needed it), so he managed to-for the first time all that school year-he was scraping a 79 in English.

Sharpay and Gabbi were extremely proud, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans still weren't. They were convinced that the only reason he wasn't getting straight A's was because of all his practices and laziness. They seemed to have forgotten about his dyslexia. Nights seemed to become very long at their house, as Sharpay tried to keep Ryan cheerful. He would smile tiredly, and thank her, but it said still hurt when his parents scolded him at dinner every other night (the only nights they were home).

"You think they would at least let up the pounding for the season," Sharpay complained to Gabbi and Taylor one day during Spanish, "or something. Now paying Renee to come over every night they don't, whether Ryan has practice or not. If they aren't careful, he will lose his voice; either Renee or that Judy lady down at the studio. It's almost like _Little Mermaid_; they suck out his soul through his voice. Not quite that bad, but it's getting close to that" But Ryan seemed to be pulling through it all right and made sure to stay awake all through school.

At last, the first semester ended, with many embraces between many "couples" and presents were quickly exchanged. Gabriella and Sharpay's group, on the other hand, said there goodbyes simply, for they knew they were going to see a lot of each other over the break. After the incident on the construction site, all barriers between the group had vanished once more, and they got along very well.

Ignoring all the grossly romantic couples around them, the group of eight hurried off to the music hall downtown in Troy's car, where Ryan's practice started in a few minutes. They sat in the prime seats of the auditorium, though far enough back so as not to distract him. As the youngest (and probably shortest) member of the cast, Ryan looked very small up on the big stage. But he said his lines loudly and clearly, easily performing the role of a young orphan boy. His loud and trained voice seemed to surprise the other cast members who had not yet heard him sing when he belted out _Where is Love_. The director and choreographer seemed very pleased by the whole affair, but made him redo things several different times in a variety of waves. Gabbi did not see him sit down once during the entire four hours. It seemed that he barely escaped from the place, with the voice coach checking and double checking that his scarf, protecting his "valuable vocal cords" were kept safely warm.

Laughing about it together, they all headed over to Gabriella's house for hot chocolate. She greeted them all warmly, especially Ryan, who she hadn't seen since October.

"My how different you look from that ruffian who stepped into my house on Halloween" she said jokingly, giving him a motherly hug. Gabbi noticed that, unlike Troy and Chad who had squirmed in the same attention, Ryan seemed to enjoy it immensely. When she asked Kelsey and Taylor about it, Kelsey answered,

"I don't think the twins get much affection from their parents, so he takes what all he can get" Gabbi thought about it for a minute, having never considered that before. She shrugged it off as Troy yanked her outside for a snowball fight. Everyone participated, and became soaked to the skin rapidly. Ryan kept her busy by sneaking up her and shoving snow the back of down her shirt, but she paid him back by side tackling him into a large mound of the white powder. He came up spluttering.

"Never mess with a former soccer girl!" she laughed, as he wiped the snow out of his eyes and spit it out of his blue mouth, also laughing. Mrs. Montez inwardly laughed at all the flirting happening in her backyard, but got towels and blankets ready for when they finished. They finally broke into a vicious snowball war, girls against boy. In the end, the girls won; they had the better fort, and were better shots. They didn't have to easy on the throwing like the boys had to.

For punishment, the boys had to go inside, take off their shoes, socks, jackets, and shirts, and run the full length of the backyard twice. They were allowed pants, scarfs, and hats. Nothing else. The girls laughed at them from inside while they ran, yelling in the cold air. They almost made it into the Guiness Book of World Records as they streaked inside, standing on the cold tile in 4 shivering masses, teeth chattering, as Mrs. Montez ran off to get more towels and blankets. The girls giggled madly inside their warm comforters, teasing them with their smoking drinks. In conclusion, to their punishment, the boys (now fully dry, clothed, and blanketed) had to carry their girlfriends onto the couches, and sit on the floor for the first half hour of _White Christmas_, which was playing on the TV.

At last, their time of misery was up, and the teenagers somehow managed to fit onto the Montez's small couch comfortably, and enjoy the movie with their hot chocolate. Mrs. Montez stayed in the kitchen, making dinner while listening to the movie. She had not heard her Gabbi so happy in months, and stopped often to hear their happy chatter. What a beautiful sound it was.

When the movie ended, they all filed into the dining room for dinner. They girls helped Mrs. Montez carry in the dishes, and the boys helped her wash them after it was all eaten. Then they popped several bags of popcorn, curling up again in the movie room to watch the next TV special, _While You Were Sleeping._ It had gotten fairly late by the time the movie was over, and almost everyone was asleep. Mrs. Montez shook all awake with the exception of Gabbi, and asked Ryan to carry her upstairs to bed. They all thanked Gabriella's mom for letting them stay over for the afternoon, and squished into Troy's car, who was everybody's ride home. Loudly singing along with the Christmas carols on the radio, Sharpay smiled back at everybody from shotgun. Ryan gave her a huge smile back. They hadn't had this much fun in a very long time.

The next day, Sharpay sent Ryan up to the attic to bring down the outdoor lights. This was the one thing that the twins insisted on doing by themselves, with no adult help whatsoever; the light decorating. They brought down tons of boxes crammed with colorful lights, and wound them all around the pillars and railings and hung the icicle ones from the roof. Ryan brought out the ladder, climbed up to the ledge for the second floor, and hung even more there. He would have gone all the way up to the third floor ledge, but Sharpay started freaking out that he would fall and kill himself, so he decided against it. Renee warned that it might burn a fuse, but she finally conceded to their wishes and plugged all the lights in. It was fairly dark by that time, so it was the best time to see the full effect. Ryan and Sharpay stood out on the street, admiring their handiwork. The lights sparkled up the stuffy street as the stars do in the sky.

They also dug out their old fake Christmas tree (Mr. Evans was allergic to almost any kind of tree, so it had been with them a long time). They had fun bringing out all the ancient boxes of ornament and tinsel, carefully and evenly placed the ornaments while wildly throwing the tinsel. Sharpay dug out old tapes and CDs of Christmas music to play while they worked. Ryan managed to land many of them in Sharpay's hair ("by accident"), so the night ended in a violent pillow fight between the two. Sharpay finally managed to get all the shiny tinsel out of her hair, and Ryan managed to recover all the pillows. When at last night came, neither were able to sleep very well, knowing that in only a week or two it would be Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25: Surprise at the Rink

Hey guys!!! I have finally decided to write something on here, lol. Sorry it took so long. I'm SO EXCITED that I got so many comments! That may well be because I have a whole lot of Lucas Grabeel fans (LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!) from the website keeping up with the story too. Anyways, I really hope you all are enjoying it, and see y'all later!!

Peace-

Liesl

**Christmas Morning:**

Sharpay slowly opened her eyes, and looked blearily up at the ceiling. It suddenly struck her what day it was, and she leaped out of bed. Immediately regretting this freezing action, she yanked on her fluffy bathrobe, and noticed that several presents were stacked on the end of her bed. There were two from her mom and dad, but four from Ryan. She let out a loud squeal of delight, raced down to his room, and banged on the door.

"Merry Christmas Ry!" she yelled, shoving it open. He was still in bed, so she jumped on him just as they might have done ten years ago.

"Merry Christmas Shar!" he laughed, looking happily up at her. He grabbed a grey sweatshirt, and pulled it on over his p.j.s. He looked down at the end of his bed, also seeing six presents.

"FOUR presents, Shar?" he asked, laughing, and tickled her playfully.

"You gave **me** four presents" she responded, giggling. "Come on downstairs, and we'll have our small family Christmas" Ryan scooped up his presents, and followed her down to the family room. Neither of them spoke of the argument between them and their parents the night before, and neither of them spoke about the three missing family members to their small celebration of Christmas. The twins just happily tore open their presents together, perfectly content.

Besides all the gifts from cousins and distant family, Ryan received a crisp new shirt from his mom, running shoes from his dad ("how considerate"), and a fossil watch, a new American Eagle shirt, hair gel ("very funny"), and 2 tickets to the Nutcrackers Ballet downtown from Sharpay. She got a new skirt from her mom, a stuffed animal from her dad (she still liked those), and perfume, several hair clips, fuzzy scarf, and poem from Ryan. Sharpay liked the poem he had made for her the best. When at last they had finished all the presents under the tree, they went over to the kitchen and made themselves breakfast. When that was finished, Ryan told Sharpay to close her eyes, and he ran out to the garage. Sharpay waited patiently, with her hands open, giggling from the mystery. At last, Ryan placed a round box into her hand, and told her to open. She opened her eyes, and it was a hatbox.

"Oh Ryan, you shoul-" but before Sharpay finished her sentence, the lid popped up and a little calico kitten popped its small face out, peering up at her. Sharpay squealed loudly, and scooped the adorable creature out of its box. She hugged Ryan with one arm, and kissed him on the cheek, making him laugh. She cuddled the little kitten, and squealed again softly when it began to purr and go to sleep in her hands.

"The rest of its stuff is out in the garage," Ryan said, smiling at Sharpay's childish reaction.

"Thank you sooo much Ryan!!" she said happily, looking exuberantly down at the kitten. "I shall name it Little Ry" She winked at her twin, and giggled. "But when did you have time to get him, and how did you keep him a secret from me so long?"

"I had to ask mom and dad's permission, of course," he said, rolling his eyes while smiling, "and when they said yes, I ran to the first animal shelter I could find. This one was the tiniest one there, but old enough to leave it's mother. I hoped you might like it. I just brought it home late last night, and stayed with it in the garage till it fell asleep. I'm surprised you didn't wake up- it was meowing very loudly"

"Awww, well he's just a widdle baby," Sharpay cooed at Little Ry, stroking his head with her finger. Ryan carried the kitten's things up to Sharpay's room, while Sharpay said below him,

"I'm afraid I don't have any hidden present to give back" Ryan laughed, and told her he wasn't expecting one. For the remainder of the morning the Evan twins watched the Christmas specials on TV while playing with the happy kitten.

Later in the afternoon, Sharpay dug through the coat closet until she found their old ice skates. Ryan let her talk him into going ice-skating, and they caught a bus downtown to the ice rink. Sharpay had not been skating in a long time, so Ryan stayed next to her while she scooted around the edge of the rink, ready to catch her if she slipped. About an hour later, a big group of kids from their school came in, and it was evident that they were throwing some small Christmas party. Ryan and Sharpay skated off to the side, and sat down at a nearby table while the teenagers stormed the rink.

As soon as Ryan walked off to get them a bite to eat, Gabbi and Troy sat down across from Sharpay.

"What are you two doing here?" Sharpay and Gabbi asked at the same time, hugging each other.

"We just came by for a skate," Sharpay answered first.

"We're here for the party…." Troy said, embarrassed. Sharpay shrugged it off.

"No problem. We don't get invited to things that often"

"To tell you the truth," Gabbi said, leaning in, "we aren't really good friends with the girl who is throwing it. Is it okay if we hang with you guys instead?" Sharpay nodded happily, and then looked around to see what was taking Ryan so long to get back with their food. He was reading a big sign standing by the snack bar, their food in his hands. Sharpay whistled loudly, giggling when Ryan's head jerked up, glaring at her. He walked over to them, smiling when he saw Troy and Gabbi.

"Took you long enough," Sharpay grumbled, digging in to her slushy.

"Sorry, but I was reading this sign back there. They are having a Christmas karaoke contest today" Troy looked up, interested, but Sharpay just said,

"So?"

"The winner gets **forty bucks**" Ryan said significantly, waiting for her reaction. It was just as he had thought it would be.

"FORTY DOLLARS!" Sharpay pounded her fist on the table. "Ryan, you andTroy need to go up there and sing! We could all split the profits, if that's okay with you guys," she added, and Troy and Gabbi both nodded.

"But Troy and I have never sung together before!" Ryan protested, not minding the idea so much as singing in front of everybody. "I'm a tenor and he's a base."

"There's no problem at all," Gabbi said, smiling at the two skeptical boys, "just pick out a Christmas song you both know and wing it. Ryan sings the high parts and Troy sings the low. You guys can do that much, can't you?" Troy and Ryan looked doubtfully at each other.

"Of course they can" Sharpay said, pushing them out of their seats and over into the karaoke line, "Have fun you two! We'll be watching!" The two girls skated out onto the ice, leaving the boys looking after them. Troy and Ryan looked at each other, shook their heads helplessly, and looked down the list of options to sing.

Gabbi and Sharpay, who both stunk at skating, eventually clung to the edge or the rink, waiting for the boys to go. The competition soon started, and it was a very painful experience (literally). The only one that seemed worthy of the microphone was a kid with a huge, fake afro and big sunglasses. At last, Ryan and Troy were handed the mike. Gabbi and Sharpay cheered loudly, making them both turn red.

They told the DJ what song they were going to sing, looked, at each other, took a deep breath, and plunged into _Holly Jolly_ _Christmas._ They did a fairly good job for winging their first duet, and the audience could tell. When Ryan and Troy hit the ending chord, the rink burst into applause. Laughing at the reaction, Troy and Ryan took dramatic bows before handing the mike to the next kid, who was shaking like mad. Still laughing, the two skated out to their waiting girlfriends and hugged them.

To no surprise of anyone, Troy and Ryan made it into the "elimination round". It was them against the afro kid. Afro man sang "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree", and got very loud applause for it. Smiling cockily at them, he handed Troy and Ryan the mike. Covering it up with his hand, Ryan asked Troy,

"What are we going to do—I mean sing? We have to beat him out" Troy flipped through the list of song dubiously.

"We shall choose carefully and scientifically" Troy closed his eyes, and threw his finger onto the page, and they both bent down over the page. The rink was getting restless, but Troy and Ryan picked up their mikes, crossed their fingers, and began to sing a cappella (without music). Everyone started laughing as a harmonized _Frosty the Snowman_ rang out of the speakers. However, when they actually stopped to listen, slowly people began to cheer. They had never heard the old _Frosty _song so jazzed up before. Ryan was having fun going to town in the jazz department as Troy sang a beautiful melody. Sharpay put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly while Gabbi cheered them beside her. When the last words "_he'll be back again someday_" echoed into silence, the big room was swamped with applause and deafening cheers. The afro kid just shook his head, laughing. He handed them the envelope containing forty dollars, but whispered in Ryan's ear,

"I knew I could never beat you again" Ryan stared bewildered at the teenager, before he took of his wig and sunglasses, making him laugh with recognition.

"Drew, you scumbag!" Troy said, playfully putting his former-teacher into a headlock. "Why did you hide from us like that?" Andrew easily broke free of the lock, smiling his signature, cocky grin.

"I wanted to see if I could beat you two;" he said seriously, "it would have been fun rubbing it in your faces. Besides; I wanted to observe my student anonymously. You rocked up there man" Drew laughed. "As for Ryan…" he just shook his head. "Dude, you are way too freaking talented. Now I have even less a chance with Gabbi than I had at the Country Club" Assured of Drew's good intentions by now, Ryan smiled.

"Coming from **you**, that means a lot…" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Your good manners are rubbing off on me Ryan," he said, lightly pushing him away, "I haven't lied to anyone for two weeks now. You've contaminated me!" He pretended to break down crying, making Gabbi and Sharpay, who had just walked up to congratulate the boys, immediately run over to him, yelling at Troy and Ryan for making this "poor kid" cry. When Drew started laughing and then showed them his face, Gabbi immediately shoved the boy over, making him roll on the ground laughing. She rolled her eyes, and leaned up against Ryan who was watching on amused.

"I thought you guys didn't like him," Sharpay whispered in her brother's ear as Gabbi yelled at Drew for tricking them.

"Well," Ryan said, looking Drew, "I think he's changed. Gabbi thinks so too." Sharpay raised her eyebrow.

"Something happened the other weekend, right?" she asked, being able to read her brother like a book. "Something that made you and Gabs trust him?" Ryan nodded, thoughtful. "I see…..but how can you be sure?"

"Hey Evans!" Drew yelled, standing up now. Ryan looked over at him, surprised to see the singer have his arm around the waist of a cheerleader from their high school.

"Everyone, meet Charlie," Drew said, gesturing towards the cheerleader, who giggled, and nodded at the group, "my new girlfriend". Gabbi's smile widened, and she shook Charlie's hand, and the two went off in conversation. Drew looked at Ryan, who gave him half smile, and raised his eyebrow. Drew just grinned, nodded, and went off to see to his girlfriend. His smile widening, Ryan turned to Sharpay.

"See? That proves it" Sharpay shrugged, threw up her hands to the ceiling, and walked over to meet Charlie. She would tell Troy about it later.

Drew finally offered them all a ride home, with they gladly accepted. Gabbi got shivers sitting in that back seat again, but this time she had Ryan to lean up against instead of the side of the car. Drew dropped off the Evans, Gabbi, and Troy off at the Evan's house for their party, and then he dropped off Charlie. She thanked him for the lovely evening, but before he kissed her goodnight, she asked him a question.

"You seemed in a really good mood tonight. Why is that?" Drew paused, and then told her the answer as he leaned down towards her.

"I guess it's just good to have things the way they should be, for once in a very long time"


	26. Chapter 26: Caroling and Wagers

Not long after Troy and the rest arrived, Chad and Taylor knocked on the Evan's door, with presents, sleeping-bags, and overnight bags in hand (it was a sleep-over party)..Troy and Gabbi had brought theirs with them to the other party (which they had only planned to go an hour to), so they were able to through them in the pile under the tree as well. Sharpay turned on the radio, which was currently playing _Home the Holidays_,sung by Perry Como. They all chatted about their Christmas morning together before Kelsey and Jason rang the doorbell, and the real party began.

The first job was to open each other's presents, which they all did with relish. The girls handed out lots of hugs to everybody, while the boys just whooped with pleasure (but did hug their girlfriends). Many personal and old jokes were involved. Everyone laughed at Chad when Taylor gave him a huge brush for part of his present, and when Jason gave Kelsey a bag of pencils. However, the funniest part was when Troy got bug-eyed glasses from Sharpay. He wore them for the rest of the evening, and everyone had a hard time talking to him with a straight face.

Then, Taylor declared it was time to invade the twin's closets. Ryan and Sharpay tried to withhold their rooms, but it didn't work. The girls dug their way through Sharpay's, while the boys had fun going through Ryan's old clothes (his new ones were of zero interest). Chad finally settled on wearing a cowboy costume than Ryan had had to wear freshman year for a play, while Troy tried on his "bop to the top" suit. Jason just wore a white and brown hat of Ryan's along with his white zip-up sweater. They all laughed at each other in the full-length mirror, and ran off to Sharpay's room, the boys parading their new outfits. The girls had been marveling over how many outfits Shar had and how big her closet was. Taylor was wearing Sharpay's "bop to the top" outfit, Kelsey tried on a bright pink skirt and tank top, but Gabbi had disappeared. When Ryan asked his sister where she had run off to, she giggled and pointed back at Ryan's room. He ran back there only to find that she was in his flannel pajamas, giggling in front of his mirror. Chad sank to his knees laughing, and pointed out that she looked better in them then Ryan probably did. Ryan just laughed and hugged Gabbi.

"It's true," he said with a mock sigh, "everyone looks good in my clothes but me"

"Not so," Gabbi contradicted, wrinkling her nose, "you look darn smexy in your clothes" Hearing Gabbi use the words "darn smexy" was enough to send Ryan, as well as everyone else, to tears in laughter.

At last, after they were all able to breathe again, Sharpay announced that it was time for the "performances to begin". Troy and Taylor linked arms in their matching outfits, and skipped down the hallway. Troy tried to "scoot around the corner", but only made himself look even more like a dork. Rolling his eyes, Ryan ushered them all downstairs by the roaring fireplace, while Sharpay hung a blanket over a close line suspended in between the walls of the family room. It would serve as a "curtain".

Taylor and Chad offered to go first. Taylor searched through the Evan's old records for almost five minutes before she found what she was looking for. Starting up the record, the couple turned their backs to the audience, hanging their heads. _Twilight Zone_ theme music (version by_ Manhattan Transfer_) began to play crackly start, as everyone whooped in laughter and memories. Chad lip-synched the starting introduction, greatly exaggerating his every movement. He weaved in and out of the couples, making the girls giggle. At last, he wound his way over to Taylor again, before she burst out (also lip-synching) into the melody. She also had greatly exaggerated movements as she "sang" the song, with Chad having fun doing all the typical "background dancer" moves. When at last the song wound to an end, everyone clapped loudly, laughing, while the two bowed.

It was then Kelsey and Jason's turn, and they were able to find _What I've Been Looking For_ background music, and were able to imitate Ryan and Sharpay's tryout to the second. The two original dancers to this song laughed at Kelsey and Jason, as well as themselves, knowing it to be the truth. That couple also received large applause. Troy was about to pull Sharpay up with him to dance, but she sat back down.

"Ryan and I have something planned," she giggled, and pushed Gabbi up in her place. To please "the crowd", the two reenacted when they first met, singing _Start of Something New_. The only difference between the reenactment and the real deal was the fact that they sang horribly (on purpose), while dancing like people on drugs (also on purpose…so we hope). They received noisy applause, and then Ryan and Sharpay ran upstairs "to prepare for the closing act".

After a minute or so, Sharpay yelled out "Ready?" from behind the blanket, silencing the chatty group. Chad let out a loud whoop, making the answer affirmative. The beginning of _When Christmas Comes to Town_ from Polar Express began to play, and Ryan stepped out from behind the curtain, receiving loud catcalls and whistles. He wore striped pajamas with a nightcap, and carried an old teddy bear under his arm. He ignored them, and the peanut gallery quieted once he began to sing the opening verse.

"_La la la la ...  
I'm wishing on a star  
And trying to believe  
That even though it's far  
He'll find me at Christmas Eve  
I guess Santa is busy  
Cause he never comes around  
I think of him when Christmas comes to town_" Ryan sang the solo part forlornly, hanging his head at the end. It was a great effect, and soon Sharpay walked out in an old fashioned nightgown, dragging a big stuffed bunny behind her. She set down the bunny, and knelt down next to Ryan, who had sat down on the ground "onstage".

"_The best time of the year  
When everyone comes home  
With all this Christmas tear  
It's hard to be alone  
Putting up the Christmas tree  
With friends you come around  
It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town  
Presents for the children wrapped in red and green_" Sharpay sang encouragingly, her pigtails bobbing with every note, as she "tried" to get Ryan to smile.

"_All the things I've heard about, but never really seen_" Ryan sang, looking hopefully up at Sharpay.

"_No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, Hoping Santa's on his way_" They sang together, making a simple but beautiful harmony. The music played by itself for a little while, before they repeated the last verse again.

"_Presents for the children wrapped in red and green  
All the things I've heard about, but never really see  
No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve  
Hoping Santa's on his way  
When Santa's sleigh bells ring  
I listen all around  
The herald angels sing  
I never hear a sound  
And all the dreams of children  
Once lies will all be found  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town  
That's all I want when Christmas comes to town_"

There were no cheers or applause after this last performance ended. The group was far more relaxed down; surrounded by the twin's trained voices for so long a period. The couples had huddled together happily by the crackling fire, while Troy and Gabbi's eyes shone proudly at the Evans.

"Time to eat!" Everyone laughed, belatedly clapped, and followed Shar to the kitchen. The twins were kept busy carrying the snacks and popcorn. Bringing out their sleeping bags and pillows, the group of friends mashed together in the front of the Evan's plasma to watch old Christmas movies. Sharpay brought out "The Grinch who stole Christmas" before sitting in her sleeping bag next to Troy's. Shar and Ryan had decided earlier on that they didn't want to sleep in their beds while their friends had to sleep on the floor.

Unlike the night at Gabbi's, they didn't go to sleep so early. No one was at all tired, so after the movie ended and everyone got filled up with sugar, Sharpay suggested that they go caroling. Chad let out another one of his loud "whoops", and everyone made a mad dash towards the coat closet. Once all had their 14 millions layers applied, they squished into Troy's small sports car. It seemed to be a "Christmas miracle, as Ryan put it, that they were all able to fit inside the tiny car. He drove them to the other side of the neighborhood, and once he parked the car, the carolers filed out. After a brief discussion about what to sing, Taylor led the run up to the first house, and rang the doorbell. Their reward was a door slammed in their faces.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Troy yelled, causing them all to snicker. "What a great way to start an evening," he added, mumbling under his breath, but at the same time winking at Sharpay.

The other houses proved far more generous than the first. Some merely clapped and wished them a "Merry Christmas", while other invited them inside for cider or hot chocolate. Then there were some that were empty. That or they ignored the doorbell.

Only when Chad's watch read 10:30 did the teenagers consider stopping the singing. Troy also pointed out that more and more houses were slamming doors in their faces, or not answering at all. So the girls curled up on a bench at the neighborhood park and waited for the boys to return with the car to pick them up.

Out of the corner of her eye, a shivering Gabbi saw a couple snuggled together on a bench, neither paying much attention to the world around them. Gabs giggled, ad poked Taylor, cocking motioning with her head towards the busy couple. Taylor also giggled, and poked Sharpay, who poked Kelsey, who said,

"The boy looks a lot like your Drew, Gabriella" Taylor slowly got up, and walked nonchalantly past the "young lovers", as Darbus would have put it. She looped around, and coming back to her friends, chuckled,

"It **is** Drew; the girl is that Charlie, who we saw the other night!" This sent all the girls into a long, silent, and painful fit of giggling, trying very hard for the busy Andrew and Charlie not to hear them.

"I guess you don't have to worry about him bothering you anymore, Gabs," Sharpay said, biting her lip, convulsing in her quiet laughter. Gabbi stared at Sharpay, surprised, but at the same time thoughtful. However, Troy's car pulled up on the side of the road at that moment, so the girls hopped up and ran pell-mell to its warm comfort.

Once they were back at the Evan's house, Justin declared a singing contest. The Evans, Troy, and Gabriella all rolled their eyes, but the rest of the party jumped on the idea. Chad proudly placed him arms around Ryan's shoulder, with his other hand on his heart, and placed his bet.

"I bet y'all $20," he said, "that my man Ryan here can sing any song on the radio better than all you girls, along with the rest of the men harmonizing" Ryan started in surprise, making all the girls laugh. It was evident that he had not been in on this plan.

"You're on!" Gabriella shouted, cracking her knuckles. "What are the rules?" Chad thought about it for a moment.

"Hmmm…there has to be one main singer with the rest of the group somehow making a contribution. They have to sing to whatever song is playing on the radio, regardless of their private opinions"

"Agreed" Taylor said, grinning. "Boys first" She flipped on the radio to an oldies station, just to spite them. "Let this song finish, so y'all have to sing the whole song," she said, sitting back with the girls to watch the show. The present song soon ended, and the next tune began. Ryan edged quickly towards the door, but the boys dragged him back. Consequently, with Chad pinning him arms behind him and Troy sitting on his legs so he couldn't escape from the couch, Ryan began to sing.

"_Lady Madonna, children at your feet_

_Wonder how you manage to make ends meet_

_Who find the money when you pay the rent_

_Did you think that money was heaven sent_

_Friday night arrives without a suitcase_

_Sunday morning creeping like a nun_

_Monday's child has learned to tie his bootlegs_" Ryan sang with a lively and flowing voice; not at all matching his embarrassed, grumpy, and rebellious face.

"_See how they run" _Chad, Troy, and Justin sang in the best harmony they could, throwing their arms up for a dramatic effect. Ryan rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and waited till his next part.

"_Lady Madonna, baby at your breast; wonders how you manage to feed the rest" _He sang, trying to ignore the dancing boys behind him, while wrinkling his nose at the weird-sounding lyrics.

"_See how they run"_ all the boys sang in harmony.

"_Lady Madonna lying on the bed_

_Listen to the music playing in your head_

_Tuesday afternoon is never ending_

_Wednesday morning papers didn't come_

_Thursday night you stocking needed mending"_

"_See how they run.."_

"_Lady Madonna, children at your feet; wonder how you manage to make ends meet" _Ryan sang again, his voice easily reaching all the notes. The up-beat Beatles tune finally drew to an end, and all the boys bowed low, including Ryan, who was still sitting on the couch. The girls clapped loudly, giggling, before hopping up, preparing for _their _song.

"_And now, 'Mr. Brightside', by the Killers_" was the next announcement made by the announcer, making all the girls groan in horror and the boys laugh at the other's misfortune. The _politely_ reminded them that they were not allowed to back-down because of the song playing. The ladies held a quick huddle, before electing Sharpay, of all people, to be the main singer, while the rest opted for "interpretive dancing".

Needless to say, the boys won; in both the contest and laughing the most. None of them found it easy to breathe by the time the song finished. Sharpay was a very bright pink, and looked ready to cry, so Troy gave her a hug to make her feel better. It worked. Everyone teased Ryan about his fake "Beatles accent", and commented about how both of the twins had had to sing.

"It's so much fun to torture them," Gabbi joked, before hugging Ryan in response to his glare, laughing.

Sharpay turned off the radio, and everyone climbed into his or her sleeping bag. Ryan grabbed the remote and surfed channels until he found a station playing decent Christmas movies. All the couples snuggled together, and Sharpay clapped twice, turning off the lights. By the end of the first movie, _It's a Wonderful Life_, everyone had fallen asleep. Everyone, that is, except for two blonde teenagers. Ryan looked around carefully, making sure not to disturb Gabbi, who slept nearby.

"Shar?" he whispered, noticing movement in her sleeping bag.

"What is it, Ry?" she asked sleepily, turning around to face him.

"Merry Christmas" he finally said, not being able to find any other words to say. Sharpay looked all around them, taking in all the slumbering, familiar silhouettes around them. She looked back at Ryan, and smiled understandingly.

"Merry Christmas to you too"

"Love you" he added, right as his sister was falling asleep. She rolled her eyes, and grinned.

"Love you too. **Good night**, Ryan" He gave a small laugh, and settled back in his bag. Sharpay smiled to herself, and muttered as she drifted off, "you big baby".


	27. Chapter 27: Good Liars

It was crunch time for both _Oliver_ and the Talent Show. The planning group suddenly found themselves with a large load of work still to be done, with the show on the 27th. Gabbi had finished organizing the performing times, and she and Troy found most of their time spent preparing the auditorium in the Country Club for the big night. Sharpay was busy calling people, working on ticket money, while figuring out the food problem at the same time. Although he had apologized endlessly for it, Ryan spent almost his entire day downtown, practicing for opening night (the 28th), so he was of very little help. When the Gabbi had woken up the morning after Christmas, she saw only empty carpet next to her where Ryan had only recently slept. Sharpay later said that the only time she saw him was late that night, when he had just finished his practice for that day.

Midday on the 27th, only 5 hours before the Talent Show began, Gabbi still hadn't seen Ryan. She slipped away from Sharpay and Troy, who were busy with the finishing touches, and called Ryan's cell. It rang for a long time, but at last, he picked up, breathing a tired "Hello?"

"Hey Ryan, its Gabs" she said, smiling to hear his voice again. "We've missed you down here; how soon do you think you think it will be till they let you go?"

"I really have no clue," Ryan panted tiredly; by the sounds of it, he had just finished a dance number.

"Well, you really don't have to be here until an hour before it starts," Gabbi quickly calculated, "so if they are really bugging you to stay later you can"

"Actually," Ryan said, "there's something I need to take care of after this. I will see you guys an hour before the show, 'k?"

"Ok," Gabbi sighed, "I'll see you then" There was an awkward pause. "I've really missed you, Ry"

"I've missed you too," Ryan said sadly, "but we'll see each other real soon, right?" He grinned to himself. "We really haven't been dating that long," he thought to himself, "and yet we still have trouble lasting by ourselves" Ryan had a sudden thought that might cheer Gabriella up.

"Just remember Gabs," Ryan said, then began to hum a tune. Gabbi giggled on the other line, wondering what he was up to. The next thing she knew, he was singing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough _(originally sung by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell), and she was singing along. They both loved the song, so Gabbi had a hard time keeping her voice down, and found a hard time not dancing.

Gabbi giggled, imagining Ryan dancing all by himself over in that lonely room

downtown. That wasn't far from the truth, except that Ryan was also trying to sing silently, so that the manager wouldn't hear him. He wouldn't really understand.

"There, you feel better now?" he asked when they finished. Gabbi just laughed, making the answer affirmative.

"I'll see you soon, you dork. Bye"

"Bye" Ryan hung up, as did Gabbi. He smiled down at his cell, also feeling much better than he had beforehand. He heard a pounding on the door, and quickly changed into his holey clothes, and ran out on stage for the next number. Only rolling his eyes in response to the choreographer's yells, he sat down and stretched next to the adult actors, waiting for the tirade to end.

♫

Sharpay paced anxiously behind the curtain. She could already hear the crowd pouring in the seats. Lucky enough for them, Kelsey, Taylor, Chad, and Jason had volunteered to be the ushers. Troy was busy double-checking the sound system and lights, which one of Gabbi's decathlon friends was running. Ryan had just arrived, and was getting changed back in one of the rooms. Sharpay wished she had Ryan could at least have fun doing their silly warm-ups to shake it off.

Ryan popped up soon enough, ready to go for his and Gabbi's duet. Sharpay and Troy were the first ones to go, so he sat down, wiping his clammy hands on his pants. Gabbi was about to walk in, chewing gum to relieve her nerves, but stopped when she saw the twins together.

"What took you so long to get here?" Sharpay said, doing the usual routine of venting her nerves on Ryan.

"I had to ask someone something," Ryan said doggedly, looking at his hands.

"Just tell me and stop being so 'secretive', it's annoying" Sharpay spat, pacing.

"If they show up, I'll tell you" he said. Sharpay whirled around, and stared at him. Realizing he was discovered, Ryan winced, and put his head in his hands, prepping for the yelling.

"**You didn't…**" She began, putting her hands on her hips.

"Didn't what?" asked Ryan loudly; neither noticed Troy walking in. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he say the argument ensuing.

"**You didn't ask Mom and Dad to come to the Talent Show, did you?**" Sharpay asked viciously. When Ryan didn't respond, she marched over, and grabbing his hair, she mercilessly yanked his head up. "Answer me when I ask you a question!"

"Don't sound like Mom," Ryan grumbled, and she shoved his head back down. "And yes; I asked them"

"RYAN," Sharpay shrieked, but Ryan quickly shushed her, reminding her timidly that many people were just a curtain away. Sharpay lowered her face but kept scolding. "You know how mad those two get when we bother them with those kinds of questions!" Sharpay suddenly changed her entire attitude, and plopped down next to him, hanging her head. "They are going to send you off on some insane diet again, and then your risk for your stomach shrinking too small will increase, and then I'll have to send you to the hospital again, and they will get even madder, and then...and then…." Gabriella and Troy stared on; horrified as Sharpay began slowly sob and Ryan wrapped an arm around her.

"Shar, don't cry again; you're about to go on stage" he said, pulling out a handkerchief, and wiped her eyes dry. "And you get really grumpy when you look bad in front of people" Sharpay gave a small laugh, and took the handkerchief from him, and wiped her own eyes. "The symptoms haven't shown up in a really long time. Maybe they won't come back" Sharpay looked sadly at him with red eyes, and smiled.

"I just don't want to take you to the hospital again. Last time it was so bad you couldn't drive yourself, remember? How the parents weren't home, and how mad they got when they found out how much the doctors charged for the check-up?" Ryan gave a small laugh in memory, and hung his head, grinning sheepishly. The twins sat in silence for awhile, not aware of a Montez and Bolton on the other side of the room. "What did they say, anyways?" Sharpay finally asked.

"Neither said 'yes', but neither said a definite 'no' either. That's an improvement, though; they haven't said 'maybe' to our asking from attendance before in Evan history. They both gave vague promises of the possibility, but said not to count on it" Ryan hung his head again, but this time Gabbi saw tears in his eyes. He smiled slightly, and said to the floor, "Mom made me sign in, and wait until she had finished with her client…..I had to wait half an hour to see my own mother…..Dad barely let me come in, and even then wouldn't let me call him 'Dad' in front of his coworker…..he said it was too embarrassing." Ryan tried to open his mouth, but found that nothing could come out. He hated to break down in front of people, so he bit his lip, and looked down at the floor, blinking rapidly. It was then Sharpay's turn to put a loving arm around her twin's shoulders. Gabbi tugged on Troy's shirt, jerked her head towards the door, motioning that they should let them be. Troy looked and Ryan and Sharpay, then nodded, and followed Gabbi out into the hallway.

"We shouldn't have heard that in the first place," Gabbi said brokenly, leaning up again the wall. Troy nodded, and stared hardly at the curtain that separate backstage from the hallway.

"I will stick to what I said before;" he said after a long pause, "Ryan is a good liar; or rather, a good faker. And now, evidently, Sharpay is a good one too. They both hid hospital visits from their boyfriend and girlfriend" Gabbi shook her head sadly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she asked herself softly.

"I guess they didn't want to worry us," Troy answer truthfully. "I might have guessed it all along, after what happened at Thanksgiving" Gabbi looked at him curiously.

"Why; what happened at Thanksgiving?" Troy looked down at her, surprised.

"Ryan didn't tell you?" Gabbi shook her head, confused.

"What was he supposed to tell me?" Troy blow out sharply, not finding pleasure in being the one to tell her the story.

"Well, Ryan and Shar came over to my house for Thanksgiving, as their parents were off on a business trip, and they didn't want to have dinner to themselves." Gabbi nodded, trying not to show her surprise at this news, but motioned for him to continue. "As it turned out, Ryan took a few dozen bites, and then emptied it right out of his body. He barely ate anything the rest of the evening. His entire Thanksgiving dinner was some bites of mashed potato and turkey. I think it was the turkey that got to him." Troy sighed, and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it was because he just hadn't eaten in awhile; I didn't think it was this serious" Gabbi shivered. Troy didn't say anything for a minute or to, then ventured to ask,

"What exactly **happens** when your stomach shrink too small? And how the heck does that happen anyways?" Gabbi sighed.

"­­It's when you don't eat for a long period of time, so your stomach can't handle rich food for a long time. Evidently his stomach has shrunk to the point where he has trouble eating anything at all" Troy merely nodded, and the two sat in silence together until Sharpay came out from behind the curtain. She was now quite composed, and had her "show face" on; Troy now realized on often he had seen that manner at school, and wondered what had happened in that semester that she needed it so much. The blonde drama queen grabbed his arm, and dragged him backstage with her, saying,

"Come on, Troy; we are about to go up. Everything is ready." Looking back at Gabbi, she smiled, and added, "You and Ryan be ready to go with his song. He's on the other side of the curtain when you need him" Then she was gone, and Troy with her. Gabbi slowly followed them, and could see from behind stage all the people in the audience. She also saw Sharpay scanning it with a half-hopeful face. But neither of the girls saw the Evan parents. Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, did a small warm-up, put on a smile, grabbed a microphone, and walked out on stage. She warmly welcomed them all to the "East High Talent Show of '06", and told them to "sit back, relax, and enjoy the great entertainment". Sharpay hurried offstage, did a quick change, and then told the mechanics boy to tell the box to start the song. He nodded, whispered something into his microphone, and_ Come What May_ from Moulin Rougeblared over the loudspeakers. Troy and Sharpay went out first, to loud applause, and the show had begun.

Gabbi meandered to where Ryan was sitting as the song progressed. He looked up, and, seeing her, wrapped his arm around her waist. He seemed very glad to see her. Gabbi ran her fingers distractedly through his hair, trying to give him comfort for something he didn't know that she knew about. He smiled up at her, and playfully poked her in the stomach. She gave him a satisfactory giggle, glad to see him smile again. When he went back to looking at his sister onstage, she sat down on a stool next to him, and whispered,

"I heard what you and Shar were talking about" His head whipped around, and stared at her.

"You what??" Gabbi blushed.

"I overheard you and Shar talking about why you took so long in getting here" Ryan swallowed hard, and then asked casually,

"Did you happen to overhear the rest of the conversation?" Gabbi smiled, remembering a situation similar to this not a few months ago.

"About how you had to go to the hospital before for a check-up on your stomach? Not a word" Ryan closed his eyes, and sighed. Gabbi wrapped her arms around the blonde boy's waist, and made him look at her.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, Ryan. I'm not mad. Just sad" Ryan stared unabashedly at her, listening to her tell him words he hadn't heard in too many years. "I just wanted you to know…" Gabbi looked down, embarrassed, and his hands, which were now entangled with hers, "…I know this sounds **incredibly **cheesy and lame….but I just wanted you to know that I will be there for you. Always. I am here for you, and will be from now on. I'm not expecting anything in return. I just thought you might like to know, next time there is no one there when things go bad" Gabbi stood to walk away, hearing the song drawing to a close, but Ryan pulled her back, making her turn around again.

"Gabs," Ryan said seriously, making Gabriella smile into his thoughtful eyes she had once thought clueless, "you should know something too" He grabbed a nearby sheet of music, and held it up in front of her. It was titled "_Invisible Carrier"_. She smiled at the now-familiar tune, and looked up at him.

"This song was going to be your Christmas present" Ryan said, embarrassingly smiling at her startled expression. "Back when you barely knew I existed, back when there was just me and a piano." Ryan picked up her small hands, and placed the music in them. "Back when I was always there, though you never knew it" Gabbi looked down at the music, and then looked up, speechless, into Ryan's face. "This song was about you, Gabbi" Gabbi stared at the notes for a long time before she realized that there were tears in her eyes. Next thing she knew, she was back in her safe haven; Ryan's arms. Troy and Sharpay, on the other side of the stage, having just ended there song, looked across and saw the couple hugging. Nudging Troy, Sharpay tilted her head suggestively at Troy. Troy held his hands, shedding the responsibility of breaking it up. Sharpay whistled loudly, while the crowd was briefly chatting. Remembering where the heck they were, Ryan let go of Gabbi, and then ran around to the other side, grabbing their respective mikes. Ryan looked at Gabbi, who grabbed his hand, smiling. Smiling back, Ryan led her out on stage as the music he had written for her so long ago played across the auditorium.

"How ironic," Sharpay said, laughing to herself as her brother and his girlfriend's voices joined in harmony, "that Ryan should be singing his own in the very place where it is despised the most; in his parent's Country Club"


	28. Chapter 28: Unsuspected Guests

The show was almost wrapped up; the dramadies had just finished their skit, and it was Sharpay's turn to sing her big solo. She was not used to singing by herself onstage, and Ryan had a hard time getting her to calm down. He cheered her up by doing their old warm-up, making her laugh at how ridiculous he looked. But once faced with the empty stage again, she once more tried to back out. Ryan was having very little success in shoving her out there when Troy came running up.

"You need to see this!" He shouted, and dragging the protesting Sharpay, while the curious Gabbi dragged Ryan, over to a break in the side-curtain.

"Troy, what is it?" She grumbled, peering out into the audience. "Is it some old schoolmate or something?" Troy tried hard not to laugh, but managed to get out,

"Just wait till you see! Look in the back row, 4 seats from the right. Recognize them?" Sharpay, Ryan, and Gabbi peered out into the audience.

"What am I supposed to…" Sharpay began, than gasped loudly. "Ryan, Ryan!! Do you see them?!" Sharpay pointed to the couple sitting awkwardly in the foremost row. "It's Mom and Dad!!!! Ryan, they came! **THEY CAME!!!**" Ryan's face split into a gigantic grin, and laughing uncontrollably, he hugged his sister.

"I don't believe it!" He said, unable to breathe, staring out in wild joy at his parents. "They **actually came!**" Ryan grabbed his sister's arm. "Shar, you have to go out there and sing _now_! Mom and Dad are out there, waiting to hear you sing! Go, go!" With that, Ryan shoved her out on the stage, and the music began. Sharpay swallowed hard, and then looked nervously off the stage. Ryan, Gabbi, and Troy gave her the thumbs up, miming cheering. She looked at the back of the theatre, and saw Justin, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsey clapping for her, giving her encouraging smiles. However, Sharpay got her most assurance from the back row of seats, four seats from the right, at the mildly interested, middle-aged pair.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_" she began, gaining confidence as she sang. The lights glistened on her sparkling berets, and Sharpay looked and sounded like a glistening star as _Beauty and the Beast _soared across the audience. Troy and Ryan stared on admiringly from backstage.

"God," Ryan said quietly, "Sharpay has never looked or sounded more amazing"

"You're telling me!" Troy responded, just as softly, not looking at Ryan when he turned towards him. Ryan stared anew at the jock. He smiled when he saw the affection in Troy's eyes, aimed towards Ryan's sister. Smiling to himself, Ryan looked out at his sister, who was closing her eyes in concentration as she hit every note perfectly. When the song ended, the room became swallowed with cheers and applause. To Sharpay's unending happiness, she saw her parents among those standing. Beaming, she scurried offstage into the arms of many different people, all telling her how amazing she had been. She just blushed modestly, for once, and leaned up against Troy.

Gabbi ran off, before returning with Ryan's guitar and a stool. He thanked her, kissed her cheek (making both Gabbi and Sharpay giggle), took a deep breath to ease the mammoth butterflies in his stomach, and then walked out on stage, underneath the blinding lights.

"I know that, in your programs, it doesn't say what I am going to sing," Ryan began, shifting awkwardly in their stare, "and it doesn't mention that I was going to play guitar." He cleared his throat. "Well, I thought that an acoustic guitar would do this song the most justice. And I…err…would like to..well…sort of dedicate this song to a very important guy in my life; the man who built this Country Club" Smiling in the general direction of where his father sat, Ryan pulled out his guitar pick, positioned his fingers, and started to play.

_My child arrived just the other day  
He came to the world in the usual way  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away  
And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew  
He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad  
You know I'm gonna be like you"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little boy blue and the man on the moon  
When you comin' home dad?  
I don't know when, but we'll get together then son  
You know we'll have a good time then_

_My son turned ten just the other day  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play  
Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"  
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah  
You know I'm gonna be like him"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home son?_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

_Well, he came home from college just the other day_

_So much like a man I just had to say_

_"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"_

_He shook his head and said with a smile_

_"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys_

_See you later, can I have them please?"_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home son?_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away_

_I called him up just the other day_

_I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"_

_He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time_

_You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu_

_But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad_

_It's been sure nice talking to you"_

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me_

_He'd grown up just like me_

_My boy was just like me_

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon_

_Little boy blue and the man on the moon_

_When you comin' home son?_

_I don't know when, but we'll get together then son_

_You know we'll have a good time then_

By the time the mournful tune finally drew to an end, there was not a dry eye in the house. And it was only when Ryan stood up and picked up his stool did the audience remember to clap. The blonde singer gave the audience a small smile and a nod before he walked offstage. Sharpay, remembering she was the announcer, quickly dried her eyes and hurried out onstage. She began to thank the audience, and wish them all a good night, when the Ryan and Troy came out from behind her with a surprised Gabbi, and awarded them both flowers. The two girls giggled, hugged their boyfriends. The four planners wished everyone a happy new year, and dismissed the audience.

The talent group rendezvoused backstage; excited at the success, but at the same time sad how it was all over. Sharpay and Ryan bid Troy and Gabbi "goodnight", and headed across the parking lot, planning to take the community bus home.

But suddenly, Sharpay stopped, and pointed out to Ryan that their parents' car was still there! The twins walked over in surprise to the Cadillac, and asked their parents why they were still there.

"We just thought that we should take you home," Mrs. Evans said briskly, refusing to look at them, "and to make sure that you locked up the place properly." After briefly glancing at each other, the twins slipped quietly into the back of the car. After riding silently for the first half of the ride, Mr. Evans gruffly remarked,

"It was a good show." Mrs. Evans nodded in agreement. Ryan's head jerked up, as if his father had just made an outrageous statement. "Good job you two. We're….ah…very proud of you both"

_Both. _Ryan played the words over and over in his mind. His father had said he was proud of **both **the twins! That meant him too! Ryan Evans!

Sharpay smiled happily as she watched her brother hold this small jubilation in his brain. It was evident all across his beaming face. He glanced at his sister, who smiled warmly and understanding back. At last, that melting smile broke out across his face, as Ryan leaned back in his seat, happy to be where he was.

Although no person exchanged words for the rest of the car trip, both twins believed it to be the best conversation they had ever had with their parents.


	29. Chapter 29: New Years Eve

It was New Year's Eve. Ryan had performed in _Oliver _downtown for the past two nights. Each night he had had a small fan club in the back row, making him smile. Tonight would be his final performance as orphan Oliver; his final time playing the small star on the big stage. For this grand occasion, all 7 of the "fan club" members made a big sign saying, "RyanBest Actor Ever". They all took turns holding it during the play.

Ryan could read it perfectly. He could read it as he sang "_Food_" with the orphan boys. He could read it when he sat by Nancy during "_I'll Do Anything_". He could read it as he watched Bill Sykes get "hanged". And Ryan could see the sign as he ran into the arms of his new father. Even as the lights dimmed, the curtains closed, and the applause consumed the auditorium, Ryan imagined that he could still see it waving around in the back.

All the regular cast members got a line, and Ryan walked offstage. The spotlights focused again, as the audience still applauded, and the adults bowed together in front of the curtain. The director walked out into the middle, and proceeded to announce all the name of the actors, saying what part they had played. Each actor received respectable and loud applause as they bowed in accordance to their name.

"And last of all," the director concluded, "but most **certainly **not least, the talented actor from your own East High, playing the part of Oliver for the last time, here's RYAN EVANS!"

When Ryan strolled into the spotlight, it was as if the room exploded. Everyone jumped out of their seats, cheering and giving him the biggest round of applause Albuquerque's auditorium had **ever** seen. He bowed once, and stood there, blinking rapidly and smiling broadly, hardly able to keep back tears of happiness.

The director briefly told the crowd what a fast learner and talented kid Ryan was, but the talented kid barely heard him. His attention was focused on 7 teenagers, still standing, in the back. Or, to be more specific, on the smallest girl, with bobbing, dark brown curls, who was looking at him with admiration in her eyes. It was as if he was the most interesting and magnificent person in the entire world.

After the complete cast bowed one last time, and they all filed off, side stage became a swarm of hugs. Chad, Taylor, and the rest were not long in coming. As one, they tackled Ryan to the ground in a humongous group hug. Laughing, and trying to hug everyone at once, the star squirmed his way out and redirected them to his dressing room. To his great surprise, Troy, Chad, and Jason pulled out food, hats, and everything else necessary to hold a small New Years party there. The evening turned out to the most enjoyable time the group had had yet. Long after everyone else in the building had left, the friends gathered around the tiny TV in the corner of the room, waiting for the ball in time square to reach its destination.

At last, the weighty ball began to reach the bottom of its pole. Laughing, they all counted down together, at the top of their lungs.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Chad and Jason blew their annoying kazoos, while the rest cheered loudly. Their noises stopped soon enough, though, as three boys kissed their girlfriends a happy New Year.

Gabbi saw the couples around them, and turned to Ryan, raising her eyebrow playfully, yet giggling expectantly. Ryan's ears turned a bright red, as he realized what he was_ supposed_ to do.

But then a thought struck him. It wasn't just something he was _supposed _to do; it was something he **wanted** to do. He looked at Gabbi, and smiled. She smiled back; making him suddenly remember how many times that smile had been there to comfort him through his toughest days. The days when his own parents forbade him to eat. The days when his dyslexia had made everyone laugh at him.

Ryan pulled his girlfriend towards him. She smiled up, slightly surprised. Not hesitating, even for a moment, Ryan Evans leaned down and decidedly kissed Gabriella Montez on the lips. He had planned the kiss only lasting a few seconds, but his Gabbi had a quite different idea. She wrapped her arms around his waist with a firm grip, making it last far longer.

Ryan didn't protest or resist at all.

♫The End♫


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next morning, my sister pointed out to me that _Oliver Twist _had made the front page, and that my picture was there as well. Shocked, I turned back a few pages and saw an article titled, "Ryan Evans-A New Tune", about how East High's drama student had performed as Oliver in the local play. It was very strange, somehow, to see my name printed in such big letters in the city newspaper. I wanted such fame since I was a little boy, but now…it didn't seem that great. What mattered more was the fact that my mom cut it out and taped it onto our refrigerator, and my dad gave me a pat on the back. So I guess there is a Mary Poppins out there, and fairy tales come true after all. Not to say that this was all a fairy tale, because it wasn't. Nevertheless, the second semester was looking far brighter for me, and I guess you could say we all lived happily ever after.

I still need to finish rearranging my poster board. Instead of Broadway posters and dates surrounded by old photos of Sharpay and I, there are new pictures. Ones full of eight crazy high schoolers turning cartwheels in the park, making faces inside a tiny photo booth, and waving excitedly at the crowd in graduation gowns. One of my favorite ones is of Gabriella and I at senior prom. I can still picture her excited face when I gave her the bright corsage, which you can see in her hands.

I shall have to downstairs as soon as I put up the final picture in my board collage—the picture of Gabbi kissing me at the homecoming football game. It is Gabriella's favorite picture of us together, so it will go right in the center.

Chad just called. Something about flying kites down at the park…


	31. Author's Note

Thank you all sooooooooo much for reading my fanfic. I hope you all liked it, and please read my second fanfiction, which I will soon post. It is not really related to this one at all. It is completely different, actually. But please comment on the final product of this story, and tell me what you think!!!

-Liesl Grey


End file.
